Moebius Part II  Interlocked Lives
by StarnightSam
Summary: One tiny little girl interlocks the lives of three different realities of Jack and Sam.  This is a Sam and Jack romance, angst story.
1. Chapter 1

**MOEBIUS Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Characters: Colonel Jack O'Neill; Dr. Samantha Carter; Daniel Jackson; Teal'c; ****General Jack O'Neill; Lt. Colonel Sam Carter; Originals **

**Season - Eight and after**

**Spoilers: All of Stargate SG1 to be on the safe side. **

**Warning: Angst/ Romance/ Mature Themes. NO Deaths in this part. **

_**Summary: One tiny little girl interlocks the lives of three different realities of Jack and Sam. **_

**PROLOGUE Chapter One -- Back in Time**

Dr. Samantha Carter looked all around the sand dunes as they exited from the Gateship. Colonel Jack O'Neill put his sunglasses on, looking around, then turned to Samantha and Teal'c and said, "Here's the plan, we make contact with the locals."

Jack didn't really know what to think of Samantha. But he knew she affected him in ways he had not been affected in a very long time. He wasn't sure if it was her beauty or the fact that she had no clue that she was beautiful. She had managed to hide it so well under the odd selection of clothing that she had worn before this mission started, but now in those god awful BDU's!

'And what had been up with those glasses?' he wondered. She didn't seem to have any problem seeing without them now. The Jaffa on Chulak had taken them from her. Jack made a mental note to ask about that in the near future.

They walked for some time. Finally a small boy saw them and unknown to the team, recognized them. Not quiet sure how they had come back, the boy led them to the village. As soon as they were in sight he ran off shouting for his father. As they entered the village following the boy, Jack noticed the tribe's anxiety. "It's okay, we come in peace."

"I doubt they speak English," Samantha stated the obvious.

Katep saw them and quickly walked over to them. "Hello!" he stated, not quite sure what to think either, although Dan'yel had spoken of this possibility. It was still hard for him to believe. He really wasn't sure that they weren't his friends from three years ago. But they didn't know him; that in its self lent creditability to Dan'yel explanation, even if at the time he hadn't believed it.

As he pulled off his sunglasses, Jack replied to Samantha's comment, "He does." Samantha only stared in bewilderment. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am Katep," he replied. He led them to his tent and began to explain that SG1 and members of his tribe had planned an uprising to overthrow Ra, but had not succeeded.

"Our first attempt at gathering forces did not go well. We had to expose ourselves to those still loyal to Ra," Katep stated looking at Jack. "You were captured and executed long before the plan could be finished."

"Really, all of us," Jack asked glancing at Samantha and Teal'c.

"All but one," Katep said. Another tribesman entered the tent; his head was lowered and covered with a hood.

Removing his hood, Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this what Sam had continually warned them about? Why were they here? Was this causality with a capital C? It really angered Daniel to realize they were here; yet here they were. But just who were these misfits? And where was the other-him?

He looked at them curiously, eyes filled with questions. Picking up on his attitude, Samantha tried and failed to smile. Jack and Teal'c both looked as if they didn't have a clue.

Daniel looked disgusted but he explained why they had come back to ancient Egypt in the first place and why the ZPM was important, and then brought them up to date on the process of the rebellion. After talking for a long while, Daniel stopped and just stared at these strangers.

God, could they even be the same people? This geeky Sam? He couldn't begin to describe the difference in the two Jacks, let alone, Teal'c. If Sam was this bad, God only knew what his double had been like. He really wanted to cry. He really wanted them gone. All their sacrifices and look where it got them! If only he could go back to that briefing in 2005!

_**TBC in chapter two **_


	2. Chapter 2

**MOEBIUS Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…. No Money…. or**__** infringement intended…… yada yada yada…**_

**Chapter Two – After the Revolt**

The rebellion went just as it was planned. "God, I'm so tired," Jack complained to Daniel.

"We've been out here for weeks."

"Me too, Jack." Daniel returned Jack's feelings, as they watched Ra's mother ship until it was out of sight. Ra and his Jaffa were leaving the planet. The rebels had caused too much trouble for Ra. He had too many other planets under his domain where the inhabitants still viewed him as a god.

Having never lost control of their Gateship, Samantha had devised a plan to attach it inside the Stargate and fly the gate to Giza away from Ra's control. The local's ability to make the Gate disappear had led Ra to believe that some other System Lord was involved with this rebellion. He knew that these lowly peasant people could never pull off a thing like this.

The reports of the small unknown flying ship had also been a deciding factor in his choice to pull up all stakes and just leave this planet. He had no knowledge of such a ship; not even in his collective memory.

Earth had no value for Ra. There were no deposits of naquadah. It was not worth his time or trouble to fight these peasants. His thoughts were that if another System Lord wanted this worthless planet he could have it. They had already taken the gate. His only interest to begin with had been these particular humans, who were his favorite host. But if he took the humans he had captured and left here; he could transplant enough for his purposes. They seemed to multiply if left to their own.

Ra's easy withdrawal of the planet had encouraged the local population. It also made heroes of the time travelers. Their only grief had been their inability to rescue all their captured tribesmen. Ra had not given them time to force their way back into the palace before Daniel had recognized the particular sound of the mother ship's engine. As soon as he and his team had felt the movement of the mother ship getting ready to leave the pyramid; he had called a retreat and they had all fled the entrances.

Some of their numbers along with the captives had not been able to get off the mother ship. It had shocked the locals to see the Palace simply rise above them and fly off; leaving the huge pyramid shaped stone structure that the ship had rested on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rebel's plan was to bury the gate where it would be found according to Daniel's historical time line. Daniel and Samantha weren't completely satisfied that the time line would correct itself, but they knew at least this was a step in the right direction.

The rebels along with Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were resting a short while before getting ready to go back to their home campsites. They had left enough of their own guards there to protect the campsites.

It had been a long time since the Colonel had been involved in any ground combat. Most of it came naturally to him, but still he didn't have the confidence that he'd had during his Black Op's days. Colonel Jack O'Neill had been retired for more than nine years. It had been that long since he'd been in any kind of combat situation.

This Jack didn't have the military confidence of General Jack O'Neill. He had spent the last nine years, since Charlie's death, on his boat giving fishing tours. He was in fairly good shape, considering he spent time almost everyday in the gym; but it was nothing compared to the rigorous workouts his double had daily in order to maintain combat ready status all those years until his promotion to General.

At his age, which was the same for both Jacks, 50, fighting US military battles on a physical level wasn't done. This was left to the young, who could withstand the prolonged stress of being both physically and mentally drained on a continuous basis. That was also the reason the US military limited the time combat troops spent on the front lines before they are rotated out.

The SGC was the exception not the rule for time spent on the front line fighting the enemy. Probably because the higher ups didn't want any more people involved in the highly kept secret than necessary, and the SGC rosters were filled with as many Special Forces and Black Ops trained military personnel as possible. They had a tendency to handle prolonged frontline stress and were able to compartmentalize it's secrets.

Jack felt it was a miracle that they had managed to defeat Ra. A feat he credited to Teal'c and Daniel. Without Teal'c's knowledge and expertise of Jaffa fighting, Jack knew that they had not stood a chance--no matter how many men and weapons Jackson had managed to accumulate.

It also helped that Colonel O'Neill recognized quickly that this Daniel Jackson was a trained combat soldier. He had listened to Daniel's advice as well as Teal'c. He wondered if that had anything to do with his counterpart being killed. Maybe he did more listening than the General?

For them it had been a hard fought battle, but they had won. They had managed to save Egypt, Earth really, from Ra's dominion. He understood somewhat what it felt like to be a hero. These people had fought hard, but they credited SG1, new and old, with the victory. Katep and Si'lon knew that they would not have been able to overthrow Ra without their help.

Jack really wondered if they weren't actually a part of the original timeline rather than the "causality" that Samantha was always talking about. He had decided that they were there all along. Maybe that was the reason Egypt had won the rebellion in the first place?

He also wondered if it was enough. He wasn't the only one wondering that. Teal'c's only hope was that in the future his son would be free of the Goa'uld. There was a great celebration to be planned, but tonight all were in need of rest.

Samantha, Jack and Teal'c had been given their own tent. Right now Samantha was staying in it by herself. She had been alone here for the last six weeks. She was trying to stay out of everyone's way. She couldn't ever remember being so lonely or lost. She hated the sand and the heat. She was as red as a beet. All she had to do was walk outside to turn this color. She tried to stay inside as much as possible, but during the daytime it was just so hot inside.

Thank God for Ketra and Ba'taha. They had adopted her. Since they were very close to the first Sam, they understood her misery. Samantha really missed Jack. He and Teal'c along with Daniel and the locals had left following the Jaffa attack on the Gateship. Jack had sent her back to the campsite so that she would be safe.

Unlike Colonel Carter, Dr. Carter was no soldier. She didn't know where to put a bullet in a gun much less how to shoot it or fight with an army. She tried to keep busy, helping Ketra anyway she could. She wasn't much help there either. She couldn't cook or much else that these women did. So Ketra had her helping with the children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first time Samantha saw the little girl with blond curls and the bluest eyes she had ever seen, she knew she was hers, or rather 'Colonel' Carter's. The child was around four years old. Samantha watched her continuously. She didn't really know what to say to the beautiful child, but she made Samantha's heart sing. She was such a smart sweet child. Samantha spent most of her day watching her.

Samantha's job was to watch the children and keep them within the campsite perimeters. She did that. But all her thoughts were on this child and Jack. She couldn't wait for Jack to see Grace. She also couldn't wait for Daniel to return and answer her questions. Ketra told her only that the child belonged to Dan'yel and his wife, Nebul. She couldn't understand the language enough to communicate with Nebul.

Samantha knew Daniel's eyes were blue, but.. There was something about this child. Samantha had a gut instinct. She just knew this child belonged to her. It didn't help that Grace seemed to be drawn to her either. Grace was too young to remember her mother, but she recognized something about this new woman. Samantha looked and acted so differently from the little girl's family, but Grace was never afraid of her.

From the beginning she had clung to Samantha. She liked to sit in Samantha's lap or walk by her side. Grace made it her business to be doing whatever Samantha was doing or be where she was. Grace couldn't speak much English, but Samantha knew in her heart that Grace understood what she was saying to her. Maybe it was because of Daniel, but Samantha really didn't think so.

She had never been drawn to children; she had never even been around children. But her attachment to this child was immediate, just as Grace's was to her. It was love at first sight for Samantha.

The children were playing in the area in front of the tents, when the men came back from the fight. Grace was the first to spot Daniel. "Daddy!…. Daddy!…." She ran as fast as her little legs could go. Daniel ran to meet her. As soon as he reached her he picked her up and swung her around.

"Grace, daddy missed you so much! Where's mama?" He asked the little girl as he held her tight. Grace pointed to Samantha. Daniel's mouth dropped open, and then made fish motions unable to get any words out.

"No, baby, I mean your mama," he added nuzzling her chin. Again, Grace pointed to Samantha.

"That's her…..daddy." Grace answered in the Egyptian dialect of the tribe. Daniel was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe Grace remembered Sam.

"It's it true, Daniel?" Samantha asked softy staring into Daniel's eyes. For a minute he got lost in Samantha's eyes. They were the same eyes of the same woman that he had loved so much. After her death, Daniel had admitted to himself, that his feelings for Sam could have been much more if not for Jack. True, he had loved her like a sister, she had been his best friend, but he knew his feelings for Sam ran deeper than both.

He had never been able to admit he was attracted to her, because he felt it a betrayal to Jack. And Daniel also loved Jack. So he never admitted having any feelings for Sam other than brotherly -platonic until they had been killed. That had been the hardest time Daniel had spent in his entire life, including losing Sha're and his parents. Only Grace had kept him from withdrawing into himself. Daniel loved Nebul, but it was Grace that had made him want to live after the death of his friends. She represented so much for Daniel.

He didn't think Samantha understood what Grace had said. He put her down, turning around and looking for help from anyone. 'Where was Nebul?' He wondered. Teal'c was just behind Daniel and had heard the exchange, but Jack was further back in the group.

"Daniel?" Samantha asked again, just as Jack walked up to them. His attention was immediately drawn to the miniature 'Samantha.'

"What's going on?" Jack asked watching the child run back over to Samantha. Samantha looked down at her, then at Jack. Their eyes locked, and then she gave him her megawatt smile. Jack walked over to Samantha and hugged her tight, then kissed. He had missed her more than he thought possible. The little girl was still standing at Samantha's side, with her arms around her leg. She watched as Jack kissed Samantha.

_**TBC in chapter three**_

**I would love your reviews, comments, etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

**Chapter Three–Who is Mommy?**

_**How will the adults react to Grace's memory?**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…. No Money…. or infringement intended…… yada yada yada…**_

"Daddy? Mommy?" Grace spoke both words were in English. She looked back at Daniel. He was still in shock that she could have possibly remembered Sam. Was she asking if Jack was her father? This was too much for Daniel. He loved this little girl as if she were his. He had taken care of her over two years. He never expected this. She was his child now. What was he to do?

"Daniel? Is she who I think she is?" Jack asked. He looked at Daniel's face and understood the pain that was so evident. He knew what it was like to lose a child. But Grace was still attached to Samantha's leg.

Daniel spoke to the child in the local Egyptian dialect, "Grace, why did you call Samantha Mommy?" Grace looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Daddy? She is Mommy," she answered Daniel.

Daniel didn't know how to answer her. Nebul walked up to his side. Daniel hugged her close, and then re-introduced her to Jack and Teal'c. "You guys remember my wife, Nebul?"

"Sure," Jack answered nodding his head. Teal'c lowered his head in recognition of her.

Speaking in the local dialect, Nebul asked, "Come with me, Grace? It's time for the evening meal." She reached for the child's hand, but Grace pulled away and held tighter to Samantha's legs. "Dan'yel, she has been this way with me since Samantha arrived," she spoke in her native language looking sadly at Daniel.

"No Mama, I'm staying with Mommy." Grace said, not really aware that the call names for the two women were the same. Grace had a vague memory of Sam and she had called her Mommy. She also remembered feeling loved and safe with this woman.

Samantha didn't know what to do. She didn't want to upset Daniel or Nebul, but she knew she couldn't let go of this child.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. But she won't let me out of her sight. It's been like this since the first time she saw me. Daniel, is she Colonel Carter's child?" She whispered. She didn't know how much English Grace could understand. Samantha's question disturbed Daniel, but he couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah, hers and Jack's. Sam left her with me when she went to free Jack from Ra's Palace after he and Teal'c were captured. They never returned…. They were my family." Daniel paused to collect himself. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Si'lon and most of the raiding party made it back. We knew they had been captured and killed. Si'lon watched as Sam was ….," he continued.

He stopped there not wanting to upset Grace. He had never been able to talk about their deaths without his eyes tearing up. It had been really hard for Daniel after his family was executed. Not even Nebul, Grace or little Janet had completely relieved the pain still in his heart from the loss of his best friends; the only family that he'd had for more than twenty years. Daniel had always felt guilty. He had survived.

He still didn't know how much Grace knew. He found it hard to believe she could possibly remember them. He had promised his Sam that he wouldn't let Grace forget her parents.

He had really intended to keep that promise, but he had no way for her to remember them. He had no pictures. The tapes they had made had been buried with the Jumper. After a few months it just seemed easier to let Grace think that he and Nebul were her parents. Daniel really believed that Grace thought they were. How would he ever explain this to a four year old?

"Daniel, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it now. We can discuss it after she's asleep," Samantha whispered to him. Even if she didn't know this Daniel very well, she could read the fear and grief in his eyes. She could feel Daniel's pain. And she felt a link with him, although she didn't know how or why. Maybe it was the same thing that Grace had picked up on. Who knew how this crossing timelines worked anyway?

Jack walked up behind Samantha, pulling her into his arms. "Maybe we should let Daniel talk to her, Samantha?" He whispered in her ear. She turned her head around to look at Jack. She wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection, but it felt so good to have him back that she didn't pull out of his embrace.

"Maybe. Daniel, do you think that is a good idea?" Samantha just really wanted to take Grace with her, but she wanted to do what was best for Grace.

"Jack, look at her. She is so beautiful. She has your face and my eyes, your cute little nose." Samantha whispered to Jack. She had realized from the beginning that Grace was Colonel Carter's and General O'Neill's daughter. She had stared at Grace so much over the past six weeks that she knew her every feature and behavior by heart. She had decided exactly which she thought was her genealogy and which was Jack's.

"Cute little nose? Really?" Jack, being Jack couldn't let that one pass. She just stared at him.

"Samantha, all I see is you. I think she looks just like her beautiful mother," Jack said as he leaned from behind and kissed her when she turned her head to look at him.

"I want her, Jack." Samantha whispered so only Jack could hear. "I think she belongs with me….us." She quickly corrected. "Don't you?"

"We'll work it out Samantha. Let's give Daniel some time. She's been his child for so long." Jack was really sad for this Daniel. He really didn't know him or his double very well, but he felt something for the man gazing so sadly at the little girl. Nebul looked almost as sad as Daniel.

"I understand how you two feel, but you have to know she is all I have left of my family, my best friends, people who shared my life, saved my life, over and over. She may not be my flesh and blood, but she's my child. I can't let her go." Daniel had tears forming in his eyes and he abruptly walked away.

"Nebul, bring Grace home for the evening meal," he said over his shoulder, as he was walking away. He couldn't look at any of them.

All this time Teal'c had been watching but not saying a word. As Daniel left, he turned to Jack, "O'Neill, am I correct to believe this child belonged to you of the future?" This really confused Teal'c. It had been hard enough for him to believe they were in the past, much less that there had been others just like them before.

"Yeah, Teal'c," Jack answered. "You think she looks like Samantha too?"

"Indeed." he answered. "But in my world, the people who rear a child are its parents. Is it not so for the Tau'ri as well?"

"Yeah, most times," Jack answered. "You think Daniel should keep the kid?"

"It is not my place to say, O'Neill. I could not help but understand the look on DanielJackson's face as the child clung to Samantha. There was much pain in him," Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, I got that too. I also saw the look on Samantha's face. I think she's already claimed that kid. Don't know what to do. Don't know if we have the right to do anything? Why can't we just all love the little doll?" Jack replied tightening his arms around Samantha who seemed to be in deep thought while running her fingers softly through the child's blond curls. She knew the question was directed at her; but didn't answer.

"Indeed." But Teal'c had a gut feeling. And it told him this would not be so easy.

"Hey, sweetie," Jack said bending down to talk to Grace, who was still tightly attached to Samantha's legs.

He looked at Nebul, "Does she understand English, 'cause I'm not so hot with your language."

"Very little. I think she may understand a lot more than she can speak. As can I," Nebul answered Jack.

Jack had picked up the language rather well. He could understand a lot of what was being said, especially if the person spoke slowly. But wasn't able to speak it as well. So he spoke to Grace in English.

"Gracie, I know you want to stay with Mommy; but Nebul, your mama here, wants you to come home with her. Will you do that, please and let me and Mommy talk? You see I've been away for while and I have a lot of grow-up things to talk over with Mommy."

"I want to stay with you and Mommy, Daddy. I've missed you." She answered.

That broke Jack's heart, how on Earth could this child remember her parents. She couldn't have been more that eighteen months when they were killed. He was torn; he knew that Samantha wanted to take her to their tent. He knew too that Grace wanted to stay with them; but he knew how Daniel was hurting. He really felt that Daniel deserved a chance to talk to Grace.

"Well, sweetie, you can stay with us all day tomorrow, if you go home with Mama. Would you do that for me?"

Grace poked out her lips and gave Jack a big hug. "Okay, Daddy," she struggled to say the words in English, "but I get to stay with Mommy tomorrow."

_**TBC in chapter four**_

**I would love your reviews, comments, etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam **

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…. No Money…. No fame…. yada.. yada.. yada…. **_

_**Chapter Four – The Blonde in Jack's life. **_

Jack and Samantha left for their tent. Teal'c insisted he would be okay camping out. He didn't like the idea of being in the tent with Jack O'Neill and his mate anyway. Some things just should be private according to the big Jaffa.

This Teal'c didn't know any of these people very well. He certainly didn't understand the Tau'ri ways. Yet he, like Samantha and Jack, felt drawn to each other in some strange way. He certainly didn't understand why; he just knew he was. He had known from the beginning that he could trust O'Neill even with his life. Now he also knew that O'Neill and Samantha needed some time alone.

Samantha was nervous. She had not seen Jack since the men left to start the rebellion. That had been over six weeks ago. She had been alone here with people she not only didn't know, but whom she couldn't understand. Samantha had begun to understand some of the language, but not enough to know exactly what was being said. She was really working on it, and making some progress.

Jack was watching her. He knew she was nervous; but thoughts of her had kept him sane and he had felt alive during the fighting. He'd dreamed of getting her alone and finding out just how hot she really was. After those few heated passionate kisses and some heavy fondling in the Gateship, they hadn't been together. The men left from that incident to attack Ra's Palace while the masses were gathered and ready.

Jack kept watching her. Finally he spoke softly, "Samantha, look, I know it has been a long time since the 'kissing on the ship' don't feel like you have to stay with me if it's not what you want."

She turned to look at him then. Her eyes glazed as if she would start to cry soon.

"I don't know what I want, Jack." He could hear panic in her voice. He certainly had never taken any woman by force and he had no intention of starting now. He realized he didn't know this woman very well. He'd only met her a couple weeks before they left 2005. What if she had someone else in her life? It would be horrible for Jack, but he realized he had never asked her that. He really didn't think so, because she seemed so shy around men. But…. Jack O'Neill had never, ever been good with words.

"This is kinda awkward," Samantha commented. The comment made him think of their conversation on the Gateship when they'd first arrived.

_flashback_

After learning that the ship had a cloak that most likely had been damaged coming out of Chulak, Samantha and Jack went back to the Gateship to test the cloak. "Think invisible," Samantha suggested. But that didn't work. She began testing the many components and wires involved in the cloaking device of the ship.

While he was supposed to be looking out for the Jaffa patrol, he spent most of his time watching her. She had enchanted him from the start. He had never met anyone so smart and so beautiful combined in such a lovely body. He found himself experiencing feelings not only of desire towards her, but something else that he couldn't quite identify. He found himself drawn to her, as if he'd known her a long time.

Jack was lost in his thoughts. He watched her for a long time. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. "How's it going?"

Samantha tried to explain, but Jack didn't have a clue as to what she was saying. He just stared at her. She finally looked up. She stopped talking and just stared back at him, finally able to get out one word. "What?"

"It's just a little weird hearing something like that come out of someone so….."

"So what?" She interrupted, but her tone of voice betrayed her attitude. She expected him to treat her with the same disrespect that she had received all of her life. She thought he was referring to her mind and the fact that she was a woman.

"Hot." Jack surprised her with his reply.

"Really?" Samantha was stunned. It was obvious she didn't think of herself as hot, so she wondered about his intentions. Could she trust this man she barely knew? She looked at his eyes, which gave nothing away except desire. She could see that. Boy, could she see that. Her only thought was to stop this now. She wasn't ready to get involved with him or anyone she barely knew. That just wasn't her. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Wow, it's just that you aren't the kind of guy I usually attract." She couldn't take her eyes from his. She really wished she could be less afraid of him. But Samantha didn't have much experience with men.

"Really?" Jack really couldn't believe this. How could any red blooded man resist such a hot little number? So what if she was so smart. She couldn't talk all the time, right?

"No, wow, … this is kinda awkward," she said as she stared at his eyes then looked down. She was starting to sweat; panic ran its course through her body. She hadn't been this afraid when they had been captured by the Jaffa on Chulak.

"Yeah, it's gettin' there." Jack was under the impression she was warming up to him.

"I'm….kinda attracted to Daniel." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Sure, she liked the Daniel that had been killed on Chulak but she had not been attracted to him, and this Daniel was too arrogant and uptight. He didn't make her feel welcome, much less attractive. But it worked on Jack none-the-less.

"What!?" He exclaimed. She could have knocked him down with a feather. After staring at her far too long, he asked, "Really?"

"Sorry."

"No, no, that's okay. No problem there…. It's just that….first impressions…I kinda thought he was………" he waved his hand back and forth as if she could read his sign language, staring into her eyes. Samantha stared back. She did know what he was trying to say, but refused to comment. She had no idea how to get out of this conversation.

Jack took one more look up and down Samantha's body, as if to convince himself someone so hot could possibly be attracted to such a geek as Daniel Jackson had been. Shaking his head, he left to go to the dunes to keep watch for the Jaffa patrol.

_end flashback_

Jack sure was glad it had turned out that she hadn't been attracted to Daniel, but was she attracted to him? Was he pushing too fast? Samantha sighed, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Ya think!" He said agreeing with her. This was indeed awkward.

Samantha stood in front of him for a few more minutes. Jack watched as her expressions changed from terror to fear to some sort of calmness. The way he was looking at her sent chills up and down her spine. She had never been so attracted to any man, especially someone she barely knew. She had only known this man for a few of weeks, but he stirred something inside her that had never before been stirred. He also scared the devil out of her.

She wasn't used to being so physically excited by anyone. It had never happened with anyone before. She had spent most of her life with her head in some book or experiment. She wasn't at all outgoing and had no confidence. So when Jack O'Neill looked at her as if he could devour her body and soul, it petrified her.

It also reminded her of the way he had looked at her on the Gateship the day the revolt started. That look had caused her to kiss him. She had never kissed any one without them first making a move.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I guess I panicked," she said wanting to say more, but unable to get out any more words.

"No, no…it's okay.. I don't want you to think you have to do anything you don't want. I think I'll just get my things and sleep out with Teal'c. I'm so tired I will be asleep soon anyway."

"No, Jack, I don't want you to go…. I just don't know yet what I do want. Please.. Stay here. If you're tired, we can talk about this later and about Grace." She watched his face go from desire to a stony mask. It scared her. She didn't want to lose him.

"Jack, I am attracted to you, it's just………. Well,…… I'm ……..I ……uh….."

"What Samantha? What are you trying to say?" He waited for a long moment before she finally tried to finish her sentence.

"I've neverbeenwithaman." She said it so fast he wasn't sure what she said.

"What?" "What did you say? I don't think I got it," he said uncertainty in his voice. God, did she mean she liked women or?? This really confused Jack. God, please don't let her mean that. Her saying she had liked Daniel had been hard enough to shallow.

"God, it's so hard for me. Well… what the hell…..." She looked at him then her expression changed to one of desire for this gorgeous man.

"I've never been with a man, Jack. I'm petrified," she said much slower and then gave her head a little sideways nod, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what he would do, or if he would care. She knew some men hated being with virgins, others loved it. Or so all the books she had read on the subject told her.

"What??" Jack's disbelief was evident in not only his voice but his face as well. "But you like men? Right??"

Samantha took his expression the wrong way and tried to bolt from the tent, but he grabbed her before she could leave holding her arm a little too tight.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but God, Samantha, you're beautiful! I find it hard to believe…none of the men you've known for …..how many years? …..didn't see that………It's not that I have a problem, either way actually. YOU are what I want… …from the first moment you walked on my boat with that geek Daniel. Who by the way, I still think… ..well never mind what I think…… I want you, Samantha. You are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever known."

After saying more words than he'd spoken at one time in years, he smiled at her then. "But, ….. not until you're ready. I want you to be ready and want me too… I can wait." His face expressed his sincerity. His smile lit Samantha's heart.

Samantha didn't know what to say. She kept looking at his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes that just melted her. She had been strongly attracted to him from the beginning, but her statement to him on the Gateship was true. She did want to get to know him better.

"I'm really attracted to you Jack, I'm just scared. Could we take this a little slow? Is that too much to ask? I.. I don't want to lose you." Her expression changed from fright to sadness. Samantha's inexperience with men left her feeling at a disadvantage, which is the main reason she'd never been able to have any type of relationship that lasted long enough for her to build enough trust to have sex with anyone.

"Baby, I think we have all the time in the world. I will wait as long as it takes. I'm really tired anyway. I think it best if we leave this for later. But, Samantha? Can I kiss you, are you uncomfortable with that? I really like kissing you." He grinned at her again, an ear to ear grin.

Jack had all the confidence in the world that he would get through her shell. He had seduced more than one hard to get woman in his day. Contrary to what most people thought, not all women subscribed to the 'bra-burning' free sex of his generation. It had taken over a decade for most women to catch up. Some never did. Even Sara, his first wife, had made it plain she didn't sleep with anyone without commitment.

In Jack's young adult life most women had to feel loved emotionally before they could open up sexually. And this Jack O'Neill, with two lls, knew how to make a woman feel loved. Boy, did he know how to show a woman love! But then he remembered the one exception--after Charlie died. He'd lost his way for a long while, long enough to lose Sara.

Samantha was hesitant as Jack's eyes focused on her. He drew her into his arms and held her against the hard planes of his body. She leaned into him and lifted her face up to his. Jack thought she was perfect for him. She was tall enough that he didn't have to bend his back at all.

He watched the emotions that played across her face. Her eyes were pools of liquid blue. The most beautiful eyes Jack had ever seen. This was really the first opportunity he'd had to just gaze at her. He loved the way she looked. She was so feminine. Her hair was slightly longer than when he first met her, and she had such soft curves. He loved the feel of her against his body. She was all woman.

He kissed her then and she kissed him back. Not too shabbily either. It turned out Samantha Carter could kiss just as well as she was kissed. Soft tender kisses at first, gently moving his lips over hers. Then his tongue licked the line of her lips softly pressed together and she opened her mouth, more on instinct than anything else. Soon she was imitating what he did with his tongue. Their kisses became too passionate too quickly. Jack had to pull away from her after a few minutes or he wouldn't be able to, he knew.

He sweet talked her into sleeping with him, on the same pallet. "'Just sleeping, I promise, Samantha I just want to hold you."

That sounded too good to Samantha. She had been alone too long. And she really did like being close to him. She found herself wanting him to do more, but wasn't able to tell him. 'Maybe someday soon' were her last thoughts before she drifted off in Jack's arms.

Holding her tight with both arms wrapped around her, and planning ways to convince this lovely vision at his side that he loved her, Jack began to doze. Suddenly his eyes popped open. Boy,… where did that come from? He hadn't known this woman long enough to love her, had he?

_**TBC in Chapter Five **_

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed! I would love your reviews, comments, etc. **_

_The dialogue from the flashback was taken from SG1--Moebius II episode. No infringement was intended. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…. No Money…. No fame…. yada.. yada.. yada…. **_

_**Chapter Five– Jack's plans **_

It had been six weeks since the revolt ended. Life had changed drastically for the tribe. They no longer lived in fear. The tribe had all been in Giza since the original SG1, except Daniel of course, had been killed by Ra's Jaffa. They had stayed here after Daniel and the local tribe had fled their campsite trying to keep away from the Jaffa patrols. Ra had sent his Jaffa to destroy the site by the river. It was luck or maybe fate that they had left when they did.

Daniel and several of the men had been carving out cover stones for the Stargate for over two years. They had several more to make, but they were getting there. He had planned from the time they located in Giza to have the cover stones ready and to bury the gate as soon as the rebellion was over. But since the time travelers arrived when they did; it had moved the rebellion up.

Jack, Teal'c, Katep and a few others spent most of their time either hunting for game or fishing. Sometimes they would be gone for three or four day intervals.

It was much harder to feed all the people so far away from the river. So they all decided that as soon as the gate was ready to be buried they would all move back closer to the river. Life was so much easier there, and it was much cooler. Not as much sand either.

Jack wasn't sure, though, if he was staying here in ancient Egypt. He had watched Samantha. He knew how hard it was for her and how much she hated it here. He and Daniel had discussed taking the Gateship, which Daniel called the Jumper, and going through the gate to another planet. They hadn't told Samantha or Teal'c any of their conversation. Jack wasn't sure what Daniel would do, and until he was he didn't want to cause Samantha any more worry.

Daniel wasn't sure if he trusted the local people to bury the gate, and if it wasn't buried their sojourn here would be in vain. He did agree with Jack, though. He knew this climate wasn't suited for Grace's or Samantha's too fair complexion. It did concern him. He just didn't know what to do.

Then there was Nebul to consider. Could he ask her to leave her family and the only home she had ever known? He knew he couldn't leave without her. But could he let Grace go without them? He also knew how hard it would be for Grace to give up Samantha and Jack. The more time went by the more she clung to Samantha and Jack. Daniel's heart had never been so divided.

And the local people were more like family to him now than the time travelers. No matter how much they looked like his family, his Sam, his Jack, and his Teal'c; they weren't. It didn't take long for Daniel to begin to notice all the differences, and there were so many.

This Jack wasn't quite as obnoxious and bull headed as the General could be at times. He wasn't as sure of himself as the General either. He even acted dumber than the General. But Daniel had long ago discovered that Jack O'Neill only acted dumb. He was not. He and Sam had found, not by accident, that Jack's IQ passed Daniel's and wasn't too far below Sam's. If one could believe the military file records in the SGC base computer.

This Jack even talked to him, too much as a matter of fact. Daniel didn't have time for all Jack's conversations. Who'd ever think of this role reversal?

'Yeah,' Daniel thought, 'he sure talks more than the General.' Even before he left SG1, General O'Neill rarely if ever let anyone into his private life. It was only his team, and Janet and Cassie, that Jack ever showed any affection. The differences in the two Jacks really surprised Daniel. But he found himself drawn to this Jack. He could even say he liked him; not like he had his best friend but he did find Jack interesting and had begun to enjoy his company.

Then there was Samantha; who was so shy, not at all like the confident Air Force Colonel. She was also so dependent. Something his Sam had never been with anyone. And there was the fact that she wasn't interested in helping him with the stones. His Sam would have been in the middle of that.

All Samantha seemed to want to do was play with the kids, especially Grace. Daniel had never known his Sam to be too interested in small children. Of course she had loved Grace very much; but she hadn't shown too much interest in the other local children. Samantha adored the children. And they all seemed to cling to her.

Of course Sam had loved Cassie and had really gotten attached to Merrin, the Obranian child that Jack had risked his career just to let her be a child for one afternoon. Daniel couldn't remember Sam talking about her own niece and nephew much, other than following her visits to Mark's; even then only if they'd done something outstanding or especially funny. He wondered if Samantha had the same family tree and if they were any closer than his Sam had been to her brother's family.

His Sam would have been busy trying to upgrade their living conditions, now that Ra was gone and they could live freely in the open. Daniel really couldn't say that he even liked Samantha, she only looked like Sam. She was just too geeky for Daniel; but she had nothing 'geeky' to work on. Maybe the pot was calling the kettle black, but he didn't think he'd ever been that geeky. The more Daniel was around her the more the differences stood out. But maybe he was still mad that his friends had died and here were these strangers that inhabited their bodies.

And of course he couldn't leave out this Teal'c. Maybe if he stretched his memory, he could relate this Teal'c to his friend. This Teal'c came straight from Chulak, straight from being the First Prime of Apophis to a free man. His Teal'c had spent many hours just being in their company, eight years learning to be free. Eight years learning to live as a Tau'ri. His Teal'c had loved them.

Daniel could still remember how much his Teal'c loved Grace, and all the time he spent playing with her. All this Teal'c was interested in was freeing the Jaffa of other planets. He talked of nothing else. Daniel knew Samantha would have a fit if she suspected that Teal'c wanted to leave this planet to start the Jaffa revolt now. Causality? You betcha!

But the main problem with Teal'c was that he didn't know any of these people. He didn't fit in with the time travelers or with Egyptians. So far life here for Teal'c was miserable. Then, too Daniel had learned that Teal'c had left behind his family. He knew he was lonely here, but since he talked not at all-- they couldn't help him very much. This Teal'c was even more closed-off than Daniel's friend had been in the beginning. Sometimes he thought it was because here they were so preoccupied with their own interests.

There were other more subtle differences, but they were there nonetheless. All Daniel had to do was remember his best friends to see how they differed. But he decided he would try to like them for who they were; and try and stop being angry that they were here.

But they were enough like his friends that it had upset Daniel. He was finally learning to live with their loss when all of a sudden they were back even if they were different. He felt he owed them something, some part of himself. But could he really leave this planet with them even if Nebul was willing?

Jack couldn't have been any happier, even though he was stranded in this God forsaken place. He had Samantha and Grace. And even to some degree, Daniel and Teal'c. He didn't feel as connected to the guys as he did Samantha and Grace. Jack decided that was because this woman and child were his, his family in the original timeline. He had fallen madly in love with Samantha Carter, even though he was yet to make love to her.

As with every child in his life, it didn't take Jack over ten minutes to win Grace over. Jack O'Neill, from any reality, was just a big kid at heart. Like every child he came in contact with, she was drawn to him like a magnet. Daniel knew it was part just Jack, and part of the same attraction Grace felt to Samantha. But it still made his heart ache. It wasn't that Daniel didn't want Grace to be as happy as possible; he just wasn't ready to give her up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack had plans for Samantha tonight. He had really missed her. This was the longest he had been away from her since the rebellion ended. His hunting party had just returned from a six day trip. They were loaded down with as much game and fish as they'd been able to cure.

They had carried three carts to bring back the food, and all three were loaded. A few of the women had gone with them to help in preparing and curing the meat for proper storage. In the hot weather, it was important to dry it as soon as possible.

Jack caught sight of Samantha as he walked into the campsite. It seemed his eyes were always automatically drawn to her, as if he could sense her. She had Grace on her lap when she heard him.

"Sammie, Sammie," he yelled across the camp yard to her. 'God, how I missed her,' he thought. She put Grace down and took her hand and they ran to meet Jack as fast as Grace's little legs would go. As Jack reached them, she get go of Grace's hand and her hands went around his neck.

Jack picked her up and swung her around, kissed her properly and as passionately as he could in public. He stopped then and looked at her beautiful blue eyes, "I can't stand being away from you! How in the world did I make it before I met you?" He loving cooed to her. Samantha's eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

Grace had had enough of this, "Daddy, me…me….me…" Jack looked down at the small girl; her arms were reaching up to him. He was surprised; she had called him daddy, but it was always daddy Jack. Daddy was still her call name for Daniel; although she had started calling Samantha mommy from the first time she saw her.

"Hey, is this my sweet Gracie?" Jack picked up the child and swung her like he had Samantha. Grace wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged with all her might at he turned in circles. She kissed his cheek, and puckered her lips to Jack.

Daniel heard her. It broke his heart; but he knew it was his answer.

"Kiss daddy." Grace smiled at Jack. He kissed her sweet tiny lips and then put her down. She immediately ran over to Daniel and raised her arms for him to pick her up.

"Grace loves Daddy," she said as she kissed Daniel with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Daniel wasn't sure if she meant him or Jack. But right now it didn't matter.

"Daddy loves you too, baby." She snuggled her nose against his. She giggled, and wiggled until he put her down. Jack was watching the exchange between Daniel and his daughter, but he was at a loss for words. Daniel glanced at him.

"It's okay, Jack. It's probably natural that she would sense who you are. She is so smart, she may even remember you," Daniel replied to Jack's look of concern. Jack had grown really fond of Daniel; and didn't want to hurt him.

"Maybe." Jack replied. "Daniel, I need some time with Samantha, you think you could entertain Gracie for a while. I don't what her coming in…. well… you… know…" Jack had talked over their situation with Daniel. Daniel had shared some of the first Jack and Sam's relationship issues. Jack was hoping…. Well he was hoping Samantha had really missed him as much as he'd missed her.

"Sure," Daniel smiled at Jack, and then moved his gaze to Samantha, who was blushing all the way to the roots of her hair. It was getting late; most of the tribesmen were in the kitchen tent eating, so that's where Daniel and Grace headed. Nebul and little Janet met Daniel as he neared the tent.

Jack made his way over to Samantha, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. He laughed at her shyness. Samantha was the shyest woman he had ever known. He had spent as much of the last six weeks as he could just getting to know her. They had talked the nights away. They had shared memories of each of their families, of things they remembered about childhood and school, and of their past jobs.

Samantha had overcome much of her shyness with Jack, but he was still a man. She still blushed around him. For his part, he thought that was one of the cutest things about her. He picked her up and swung her into his arms.

"I have something special planned for you, Sammie." He said as he kissed her full lips. It still surprised Jack that she responded as she did. In the weeks they had been here, even though he'd not made love to her, they had done a lot of passionate kissing and some heavy petting. She really melted him. Their eyes locked.

"Jack, I hope it's what I think it is. Cause I think I'm ready. I missed you too, very much," she said softy, smiling at his look of shock. Her statement completely caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered.

"My, My, little lady, just what do you think it is?" He asked. She blushed again to her hair roots.

"Well, I…uh .. was hoping for .. sex.. uh.. to make love ….. Not just kissing." She smiled her megawatt smile at him. He almost dropped her. An ear to ear grin spread across his face as he set her down just inside the tent.

"Well, since you ask so sweetly, how can I disappoint my favorite girl?" Jack kissed her again. Still wrapped in his arms, he moved them around to sit on the pallet-bed, pulling Samantha on his lap. Samantha's response to his passion almost made him forget how inexperienced she was. He stopped kissing her, realizing that he should go much slower for her to enjoy it as much as he intended.

It was important to Jack that he please her. He certainly wanted to make this a night to remember – in the best way possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**TBC in chapter six **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews! I love your feedback! They keep muse going! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**MOEBIUS – PART II--Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

**Chapter Six –**_**For the Love of a Child**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…. No Money…. No fame…No infringement… . yada.. yada.. yada…. **_

Jack and Daniel were sitting on the rocks, resting. They and several others had just finished craving the cover stones that Daniel had designed for the gate. It would soon be time to bury the gate, prompting Jack to finally face Daniel with his decision.

"I've been thinking."

"What a surprise, Jack, I didn't know you could think!" Daniel joked with him.

"Funny..," he went on with his thoughts. "You know I don't want to stay here. The climate is just too bad for Sammie's and Gracie's fair skin." He looked at Daniel. Jack still had no clue if Daniel would be willing to let them take Grace if he didn't come with them.

Samantha was refusing to leave without her. So he was going to try to convince Daniel to go or at least let Grace go with them. He had made up his mind. He was going to get Samantha and Gracie to a safer planet with a more modern civilization. He wanted to give Samantha the world.

His love for her had grown exponentially since his return from the revolt. They had made their marriage commitment according to the ways of the local tribe. They had been told by Ketra that they were the second Jack and Sam couple to pledge the mating vows.

Samantha had questioned Ketra about her other self. Jack really didn't want to think about the 'General' which was what they all began to call the other Jack. He didn't like thinking of another 'him or her.'

Samantha was one of only two women he had ever really loved. Sometimes he wondered if he really loved Sara or if he had just been 'in love' with her. He not only was totally madly in love with Samantha, but he truly loved her.

She fascinated him with her brilliance and cute geeky personality. It took him totally by surprise that any woman this beautiful could be so honestly humble. She had no arrogance about her, no clue to her beauty. She made him feel more like a man than he had ever felt, and it had nothing to do with sex. Her open and honest feelings filled her eyes every time she looked at him.

He just wanted to make her happy and keep her safe. She was so feminine and fragile. She was learning to cope in this desert climate, but he knew she hated it here. They had talked about taking the Gateship and trying to find a more suitable planet or maybe even a more suitable time.

Jack had Samantha on the fence about leaving. Samantha was really concerned that staying here would have a similar affect on the time line that the first SG1 had caused by staying. She was concerned that they had damaged it too much already. But she'd made it clear that she would go only if they could take Grace.

"Sammie wants to leave here, Daniel. It's too hot and the sunshine is killing her. …She also wants to take Gracie." Jack waited for Daniel to answer. He didn't say anything.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned. "You and Nebul and any of her family that wants too could come along," he added trying to appease Daniel.

Daniel still said nothing. He just turned and walked away, heading back to the tent he and Nebul shared.

"Well, that went well," Jack said to himself.

"Indeed it did not." He heard Teal'c say as they both followed Daniel.

"Ya, think?" He replied to Teal'c. Teal'c looked at Jack with both eyebrows raised. He didn't understand his new friends very much.

Daniel walked into the tent, and then looked back out at Jack. "Give me a minute with Nebul. I have to know what she wants before I can give you an answer either way." Daniel's voice reflected his sadness. He knew Jack was telling the truth. The climate was bad for Grace and Samantha. But could he let her go? She was his child. He loved her. But could he let her go if it was best for her?

Jack turned back to Teal'c. "What?"

"O'Neill, it must be DanielJackson's decision."

"For crying out loud. Don't you think I know that?" Teal'c only nodded his head in his Teal'c fashion and watched at Jack stalked away.

Jack made his way back to his tent. Samantha was inside with Grace. The two had become inseparable. She looked at Jack's expression and knew something was up.

"Jack? What is it?" She asked quietly, she didn't want to upset Grace.

"Can we talk later?" He asked nodding his head toward Grace.

"Daddy, you want me to go play, don't you?" Grace asked in heavily accented English. Daniel had been teaching her English since the men returned from defeating Ra.

"You are just too smart, you know that?" Jack picked her up and swung her around making her giggle. She definitely had Samantha's giggle. He laughed at her. Like Samantha, he had fallen in love with this little girl. He had begun to call them his two girls.

"I just need to talk to Mommy for a minute, if it's okay with my sweetest girl." He said, tickling her. "You can come back in a little while," he said, knowing she would anyway.

"Okay, bye Mommy." Samantha picked her up and kissed her.

"See you later, sweetie." She waited until Grace was out of hearing range, and then turned to Jack questioning him with her eyes. "Jack?"

"I mentioned to Daniel about us leaving." He watched her and waited for her to say something. She was staring but he could tell her mind was engaged and she was thinking about something really hard.

"What did he say?" She finally asked.

"Only that he had to talk to Nebul."

"Did you tell him we want Grace with us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you think? Will he let her go?"

"Don't know?"

"I'm not going without her, Jack."

"I know, sweetheart."

"Could you leave her?"

"Of course not." That made Samantha feel much better. She wouldn't think of giving up Jack, but she would never be able to leave Grace here either.

Jack reached for her and hugged her tightly. It was almost as if he could read her mind and there had been a possibility of losing her.

"We'll do what ever it takes to keep us all together, Sammie. Please don't worry your pretty little head about it. Okay?" He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, then let her go. He knew if he kept kissing her like this, they would be caught by a four year old in a compromising position.

She looked at him, knowing what he was feeling, "We can always send her home with Daniel," she teased. "She loves to play with little Janet." Janet was Daniel and Nebul's daughter, who was two and a half. Daniel had not been able to resist calling her Janet as soon as he saw her big brown eyes. She made him think of Janet. She had a light complexion and the biggest chocolate brown eyes. The same color as Janet's had been.

Daniel had never told anyone but the General and Sam of his feelings for Janet, and then only after her death. He'd had such a difficult time getting over losing her that Jack had forced the issue and then had mentioned to Sam that Daniel needed help with his grief. Jack suspected that some of it had to do with his guilt. Daniel had always felt it should have been him, not Janet that the staff blast hit that day. It had been his job to protect her and he'd failed. After her death, Daniel realized just how much he had loved her.

It seemed that Daniel was as good at ignoring his feelings as Jack and Sam had been. Their jobs had been too important to put their personal lives first. Here things were different. Here their personal lives were what were important.

Jack kissed Samantha again and tried to move her to the bedding, "Don't you think we have a little time?"

"No, Jack, anyway the others are stirring around, they'll hear us." Samantha said, smiling at him. She was quite the screamer, which thrilled Jack.

"We have to do something about the privacy thing here." Jack exclaimed rather annoyed.

"Jack, that makes me remember something I wanted to discuss with you. I was just wondering, what if we take the time machine and go forward past 2005?"

"Samantha, you're the expert on that thing. All I do is make it work. Don't ask me any specifics."

"We'd have to go past the time that any of us are alive, if we are alive in the future. That's another thing that really bothers me, what if we haven't fixed the time line or what if we've made it worse?

I just think we need to check it out. See what we've done, one way or the other." She was really thinking out loud, talking to herself but using Jack as a sounding board. She'd found that he had a really good insight, even if he didn't understand every thing she said.

"And if we have fuxed it up? What then?" He asked watching her mind spin. He was more and more amazed with this woman on a daily basis. He'd never been around anyone as smart as she. Not even this Daniel, and it didn't take him long to realize that Daniel was a genius too. The things that man knew!

"Well, then if we keep the Gateship, we can go back in time and try to fix it. If we bury the Gateship, we're just stuck here. We really won't know anything," Samantha answered.

"I thought you said we had to destroy the ship." Jack commented. But he really liked the idea of keeping it. Jack had never been comfortable with the idea that he might be stranded here the rest of his life with no options.

"I did. At first I thought that was best, but the more I think about it, I don't know. That's what Daniel's team thought. That's why they buried the ship. But obviously it didn't work. If they had gone into the future to check it out, then maybe they would have known what to do to fix it."

"I think you should talk to Daniel about it. You two understand all this stuff way more than me." Jack said, even though he didn't really think she was asking for his opinion.

Grace poked her head in the door, her big blue eyes questioning them. Jack thought immediately how much like Samantha she looked. She could do the 'questioning thing' with her eyes exactly like Samantha.

"C'mere, baby. We're done talking," Jack said, as he picked her up and slung her across his shoulders and turned in circles with her. She giggled, "Put me down, daddy."

_**TBC **_

_**I really need your reviews! Thanks to all who are reading! And especially those who give me feedback! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives **

**by StarnightSam **

**Chapter Seven -- Where do we go from here?**

Jack, Samantha, Daniel and Teal'c were sharing an evening meal; one that had been prepared at the kitchen tent and brought back to their tent so that they could discuss the ideas that Samantha had tossed around with Daniel and Jack.

Daniel liked her idea of going to the future to check out their causation on the time line. He even liked the idea of giving Nebul some time to adjust to leaving. If she wasn't able to leave Egypt behind, then he would come back to stay. He still couldn't rationalize leaving Grace forever, although he could see what Jack and Samantha meant to Grace.

His hope was that Nebul would want to stay in the new place, wherever that ended up being. His offer to take Ba'taha and Ketra really helped persuade her to go. The fact that they could come back if she didn't like it also helped.

Samantha had wondered to herself what taking the three women out of this time line would do. But considering that Ketra and Ba'taha were past child bearing age, she hoped their sudden disappearance would have little or no affect.

Nebul was another consideration altogether, but since she was Daniel's wife and they had a child together she decided not to say anything and just hope for the best.

She knew she was being selfish, but she had Grace to consider and she wasn't willing to leave her. In her heart she really believed that staying here would change the timeline more than leaving. And--she hated it here.

Samantha sat the food around the small table. She'd brought enough for all four of them. Nebul had the children with her.

"I've been thinking about the exact time we should go back," Daniel said. "Samantha, can't we go forward before 2005, if we wanted?"

"Sure, I think anyway. From the data base it looks like we can only travel in jumps of 200 year increments. But, I don't see the purpose in that, Daniel. We need to know the damage. We can only tell that by going at least to the point we left," she explained.

They waited for Daniel to say something, but as was usual he was in deep thought.

"Daniel?" Jack asked waving his hands in front of his face, snapping Daniel from his thoughts. "Daniel? You still with us?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering why we couldn't go back and save Janet. She was killed in 2004, about a year and a half before we left in 2005." Daniel's eyes had taken on a dreamy effect.

"Daniel, I don't know. That would definitely have an affect on the future after her death. We're talking a year and a half. It could even stop SG1 from coming here in the first place." She reasoned.

"So, I realized that we shouldn't have come as soon as we were stranded." Daniel looked at her sadly.

"Then we would have never existed either, Daniel..… Jack, Teal'c, Grace, little Janet, and me…" She looked sadly at him. She could see the guilt and conflict in Daniel's eyes.

"I should have saved her then, Samantha. It should have been me. If I go back, I can stop her death."

"Daniel, I'm sorry, but I just don't think you should. We have to stick to our plan. We go back to make sure we haven't destroyed the time line. We can't cause anything to change before that or we won't know if we are the causality or something that we changed. I'm really sorry, Daniel. Really. But we can't save her. I can't allow us to go back to correct anything before 2005."

Samantha's eyes were sad, she understand his pain. She would have loved to be able to go back and protect her mother from the accident that killed her. One look at Jack and she knew he was thinking the same about Charlie. They had talked about Charlie and the affect of his death on Jack's life.

Jack looked at Samantha and tried to smile. Maybe he did have a better grasp of this mess than Daniel. He knew for sure if they tried to fix all that had been broken before 2005, it would change things again and again. For one thing, he'd still be married to Sara if they'd not lost Charlie. He wouldn't be here either.

Most likely if what Daniel had told them was anywhere near the truth; Apophis would have taken over Earth before SG1 even made it to ancient Egypt in the first place.

Possibly there wouldn't even be a first SG1 to mess up the time line before them. And as Samantha pointed out, they would have never existed either. For crying out loud! Samantha was right. It was too much to try to comprehend. It made his head hurt.

"Daniel, I understand how you feel. I'd like nothing better than to save Charlie, but then what would 2005 look like if General Jack O'Neill hadn't lived the life he did? You told me the Goa'uld evasion destroyed Earth in at least two other realities before 2000. What if there had been no SG1 to stop them in yours? I'm not gonna lie to you; I don't have a clue as to what will happen. But I trust Samantha. She's so smart. Daniel, you know she is." Jack tried to convince him.

Daniel had to admit, if only to himself that Samantha had really grown on him. He hated her at first. She was so different from the woman that he had cared so much about. But one thing was certain, she was just as smart as his Sam, maybe more so. She had spent her entire life studying and learning. She'd had no outside life.

At least his Sam had enjoyed life. Sure she could get caught up in her work and forget to eat and sleep, but he knew Sam had a personal life too. Maybe not with Jack, as she'd wanted so long before being stranded here, but she did have a lot of friends and outside interests.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It just seemed like the prefect opportunity. I just hoped….," he couldn't finish his statement.

Jack reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Daniel realized that this Jack was so much like his friend had been. It eased his heart just a little. These people that he'd hated at first had really gotten under his skin in the six months they'd been here. It was more and more like having his family back. Just not quite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everything was ready. The ZPM and the camera were buried in Giza where it was discovered the future--2005. Katep and Si'lon had agreed to keep the gate guarded for the next few days. After one week if they weren't back Katep would see to burying the gate with the cover stones so that it would not work.

Since Jack wasn't certain that he could 'think' the time machine back to Egypt at the exact hour that they left, he wanted to allow a window. In all probability it would take them longer than a week to find out what they needed to know, but he didn't want Katep to have to worry any longer than necessary.

Daniel and Samantha both agreed that this plan than should work. It also ensured that they would be able to find a planet or time line to settle in that caused little or no affect on the future up to 2005. They would have the opportunity to scout out several time lines and planets if they wanted.

Then they would return to Egypt to let Katep know what they would do next. Daniel's plan was to bury the gate for good. At their return either he and Nebul would stay or Katep and Si'lon would bury the gate just as Daniel described it from his time line when it was found in Giza in the early 20th century. Daniel would just have to wait and see how well Nebul adjusted to the new life he hoped to find.

Katep and Si'lon promised Daniel to follow his instructions to the letter. All the cover stones were ready to be put into place at the appropriate time. Everything was packed and they had enough food to last for a couple of weeks in case of an emergency.

Nebul, her mother, Ba'taha and Ketra were coming with them. After the death of Jo'sep and At'tok, husbands of Ba'taha and Ketra, they had no protectors since they had no living sons. They were too old for child bearing, so had no value as a wife to any other.

The Gateship was packed and ready. There wasn't much room after the supplies were loaded. They had packed only enough material for one small tent. That would have to do if it was needed until they could find something better.

Their first order of business was to determine how Ra's leaving and the gate staying affected the time lines that they had been born into.

Samantha was quick to point out that she was afraid that two entities of the same person couldn't survive long if both existed at the same time. So their stay would have to be quick or make several in and out intervals to detect what the new future 2006 was like, since that was the first time frame they decided to visit.

They wanted to go at least one year after the date that Daniel had left his time line. They hoped that they had done enough to fix the mess that SG1 had made of the future. They were standing outside the ship. Katep and Si'lon and several of their friends were there to wish them the best and say goodbye. Several good friends of Ketra and Ba'taha were there.

Daniel took Katep's arm and pulled him around to face him, "Until we meet again, Katep. I'll miss you, my brother."

"Dan'yel, take care of yourself and your family. We will be here waiting for your return. Thankful for the time you have been among us." Katep returned Daniel farewell with a kiss to each side of Daniel's face, the standard greeting and farewell of the locals. "We will set guards around the gate area until the appointed day," he finished.

Jack walked closer to Katep, and offered his hand; he just couldn't kiss the man's cheek. Katep took his hand and Jack shook it, "Katep, it's been good to know you. Thanks for all you've done for us. We'll be back or at least I will to let you guys know what's up."

They all loaded on the ship, Jack took the pilot's seat and Teal'c the co-pilot. Samantha and Daniel stood behind them. Daniel couldn't help but remember his last time in the ship. It still saddened him greatly to remember his best friends and what had happened to them. He really wished he could at least go back in time to stop them from coming here in the first place. But he would be giving up his wife and two daughters, Janet and Grace. Could he really wish them out of existence?

Ketra and Ba'taha had the children. Ketra truly felt Grace was her grandchild; there was no way she could have let them leave without her. She knew Grace needed her, and so did Samantha. She had appointed herself as her Samantha's mother. They made themselves as comfortable as they could. They spread out bedding and had the children sitting on it with them.

Jack looked up as Samantha, "Well, what now?"

She still had the goofiest look he'd ever seen at times, but it just continued to endear her to him. She was so unique and special. She made his heart quiver each time he looked at her.

"Think 2006 AD," she said. He turned around to look at her.

"I got that. When in 2006? Don't we need a time and place?"

"March 15, 2006," Daniel answered. "That's exactly one year after we left the mountain."

"Do I also think mountain? You sure we'll get to the right mountain?" Jack looked quizzically at Daniel.

"Then think NORAD. That's the site's official name. Or Cheyenne Mountain. Or just SGC. Or maybe all of them," Daniel answered.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack closed his eyes and the ship responded to his mind. It flew through the gate. As it did the time machine glowed and pulsed. The next thing they knew they were through the gate at the SGC. The ship was hovering at the end of the ramp and the SF's were pointing guns at them.

_**TBC in chapter Eight **_

_**I would love to hear your comments/reviews! Thanks to all who are reading! And especially those who give me feedback! It really helps to know what you think. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Moebius – Part II Interlocked Lives – **

**by StarnightSam**

_**Summary: Our time travelers go to Earth looking for answers. **_

_**Chapter Eight --To Earth or Bust**_

_**----------2006----------**_

"For crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed. "What should I do now? Sure don't like the idea of guns being pointed at me. Thought you said I was the General."

"I don't like pointed guns either. And that's not you up there. I don't know that General. Guess we did affect the time line. What if they don't let us out again with the ship?" Daniel asked.

Jack gave him that look that said so much, "For crying out loud! Why didn't you geniuses think of this before? I told you guys we should have just "thought" Egypt 2006."

"And if the cloak hadn't worked and they had shot us down? What then, 'Colonel'?" Samantha questioned slightly irritated with her husband. "It's not like we haven't talked about this already."

"Do you see the guns pointing at us?" Jack whined sarcastically.

"But at least they're friendly." Samantha matched his sarcasm.

"Friendly? Ya think?" Jack matched her sarcasm and raised it.

"Jack, can you just get this thing out of here, please?" Daniel asked.

"Don't know? What should I think?"

The guards surrounded the ship. Colonel Mitchell appeared at the window with General Landry. Landry was looking at them as if he were seeing ghosts.

"General O'Neill, what the hell are you doing with a Jumper in the Gate room!? Where did you come from? I just talked to Colonel Carter in her Lab?!" Landry was beside himself. The alarm was still blaring and he wondered for the thousandth time why he'd let Jack talk him into this post.

"You think they are friendly?" Jack asked Daniel.

"I sure hope so, he seems to know you anyway," he quietly answered, but doubt was evident in his voice.

"Whata we do?" Jack asked once more.

"Jack, please put that thing down and explain what you're doing," Landry tried again. He was beginning to smell a rat. A big one.

"Should I set'er down? I remember him now. Hank Landry. We served together in the Gulf. Do I look that old?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, I don't like the way he's looking at you, Jack," Samantha cautioned. "If we get out of the ship and they detain us, we could be here too long. We may not get the ship back and we need to find out if the time line has changed." Jack could see her mind spinning.

"Sammie, you didn't answer the 'old' question." She ignored him. This was no time to let her guard down. She was doing all she could to hold her own, she sure wasn't used to combat situations or guns being pointed in her direction.

Colonel Carter appeared at the window to stand beside General Landry. "Sammie now would be a good time to tell me what to do. Don't think it will take Landry long to see there are two of you," Jack said.

"Daniel, a safe planet in your time line, one you know has a functioning gate. Hurry," Samantha commanded. She could see that Colonel Carter was getting ready to do something. She needed to get them out of here fast.

Daniel entered the gate address to the Land of Light. He knew it was safe and free from any Goa'uld in 2005. Jack maneuvered the ship around out of the way of the gate, ready to enter the vortex as soon as it was clear. He closed his eyes and before the SF's could blink, the ship was through the Vortex and hovering close to the gate of the Land of Lights planet.

"Well, that was a close call," Jack commented. "What now?"

"Well it's obvious we have to get to Earth in the ship, not through the gate. Daniel, can you remember the closest planet to Earth with a Gate that we won't get blasted if we go through it?" Samantha asked.

Daniel thought for a few minutes and then snapping his fingers answered, "Yeah, that'd be PX2113. It's uninhabited. We visited it in the early days of the program. You think the Jumper can fly that distance without using the gates?"

"I'm sure it can. Its power source seems to be endless." Samantha answered.

"Daniel, why can't you call this ship the Gateship like the rest of us?" Jack challenged.

"Because it's the "Jumper."

"Stop it, both of you." Samantha stated as if she was correcting two children. Daniel looked at her. He couldn't help but think that he'd been so wrong about her. Her personality was so much like his Sam's; she just hadn't lived the same life as the Colonel. But, she was getting there.

"If I just think Px whatever the ship will know the gate address?" Jack asked.

"Don't think so." Samantha answered.

"Yeah, Jack, just think 'PX2113… PX2113…. PX2113'….," Daniel said slowly as if it would help Jack remember the numbers.

"Good thing we packed for a couple of weeks." Jack muttered as he closed his eyes and repeated the coordinates as Daniel said them. Samantha giggled at Jack's antics. He had finally gotten to her.

The ship turned around but the Vortex didn't open. Daniel entered the gate address into the ship's DHD.

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed as the ship rushed through the gate. "Is this the right planet?"

"Looks like I remember it," Daniel said grinning at Jack. "Jack, you know I entered the address?"

"Ya think?"

Jack landed the ship and then stood up. He reached for Sam and kissed her, smiling at her. It had only been about twenty minutes since they'd left Egypt, but his hands and butt were sweating from nerves. He needed to feel Sammie in his arms. It had a way of calming him.

The children were sleeping so they talked in the front of the ship. "We need to find a way to talk to Colonel Carter," Sam suggested. "I think she will understand and maybe even help us. But we need to get her away from the Mountain."

"Okay, maybe we try to get to her house," Daniel said.

"Would not the warriors of this planet be on guard around Samantha's double? Was it not she who was standing with the man you called Landry, O'Neill?" It was the first thing Teal'c had uttered since leaving Egypt.

"Good point, big guy. They didn't give you the First Prime job for nothing," Jack joked. Teal'c only raised his eye brow.

"Never mind," Jack said, seeing the confusion in Teal'c's eyes.

"We have to set up surveillance around her home, and go in at night under cover. We'll have to follow her from the mountain to find out where she lives," Jack said as he thought through the process to get them to Colonel Carter.

"We can start with the place she lived in my time line. Since she was a colonel at the SGC maybe we didn't change the time line too much. Though, she could've moved. She was engaged just before we left." Daniel sounded more like he was thinking out loud.

Then speaking softly as if remembering something painful Daniel added, "We had just defeated the Replicators and the major Goa'uld System Lords. The four of us had just returned from a much needed vacation at Jack's cabin. Then Katherine died and left us with the artifact that led us to the ZPM in ancient Egypt."

"Did we get married in your time line?" Jack interrupted Daniel's rambling.

"No, Jack. Sam was engaged to someone else, not the General. But she broke it off."

"But they were together in Egypt?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, after the first six months of heated arguments," Daniel answered.

"Hummh.." Jack tossed his head side ways to look at his wife.

"Jack, they aren't us. Don't go getting jealous," Sam teased reading his body language and his eyes. But it thrilled her that Jack would even be jealous of an alternate her.

"Okay, so what're we saying? That we have to find a place to park the ship where we can watch for Colonel Carter when she leaves the Mountain." Jack planned. "Then follow her home. Then Sammie and I will try to talk to her."

"Yeah, but maybe we could just see if she lives in the same place first. It would be easier and less chance of getting caught if we don't have to get close to the Mountain." Daniel added. "If not, then we'll have to try the Mountain."

"Well we may as well get going, since we have to fly this thing to Earth." Jack said. "What do I do to get there?"

"Just think the planet coordinates for Earth." Samantha answered.

"That didn't work before." Jack questioned.

"But we don't want it to go through the gate, just fly to the Planet. You should only need the Planet designation." Daniel said.

"The ship should extrapolate the information from your mind and plot the course." Samantha said.

"Ya don't say!" Jack teased. "From my mind?" She giggled. He grinned.

He and Teal'c took up their positions and Jack placed his hands on the control panels and closed his eyes. They flew off into space.

Daniel went to sit next to Nebul on the bench. The older women and the children were still sleeping. Nebul looked at Daniel, her eyes filled with questions.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Daniel hoped she would be okay with all this. He really wanted to stay with these people, now that he'd gotten to know them. He even liked them. He was really curious as to what the current 2006 time line looked like. He leaned back against the wall of the ship and pulled Nebul with him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were both dozing before long.

Samantha stretched out on the bedding beside Grace. She ended up on the outside of the bedding and Ketra moved to the bench to sit up for a while.

"We could be several days getting to Earth," Samantha said. Ketra nodded to acknowledge that she had heard her. "We should rest as much as possible while we can."

"Sleep, child. I'll watch Grace 'til you wake," Ketra said, smiling at her.

It took them only four days to get to Earth. Jack 'thought' the ship to Colorado Springs. Flying low over the city with the ship cloaked, Daniel was able to recognize the neighborhood where Sam had lived. After he got his bearings, he directed Jack to the area that his Sam's house was located.

Jack flew the ship over the streets until Daniel pointed out Colonel Carter's house, or the one that his Sam had lived in.

"We should find a place to hide the ship until night." Jack said. "Somewhere in trees, so it won't be so easily stumbled over."

Jack flew around until he found just the right spot and then parked the cloaked ship in a group of trees in the park across from the house that they hoped belonged to Colonel Carter. The park was at the end of the street and seemed a good place to stay out of sight. Jack and Teal'c scouted the area and found it to be fairly secluded and not much traffic.

They decided to stay there the first night to see if the Colonel would show here. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c took turns watching for Colonel Carter. She never showed. The next night Jack decided to watch the Mountain for the Colonel. Teal'c stayed out of sight in the park while Jack and the rest of the family took the cloaked ship to the Mountain. This way they could cover both places.

_**TCB in Chapter Nine**_

_**Thanks for your reviews and comments! Feedback please! **_

End Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Picco, emmykent, and Su Freund for keeping me on my toes! Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Moebius Part II Interlocked Lives **

**by StarnightSam **

_**Disclaimer: Not mine… you know the drill.**_

_**Summary: Jack and Samantha ease drop on Colonel Carter.**_

**Chapter Nine --- **_**Who was that man?**_

Lt. Colonel Sam Carter didn't leave the Mountain that night, nor did she show at the house. Either she was staying on the base or she didn't live at the house they were watching. They continued to stake out both places for the next three days.

The children were getting restless having to spend so much time in the ship; and Jack was just about to give up when he watched her leave the Mountain that night at 2:00 hours. He started the cloaked Gateship and flew it high enough above her car so as not to be heard. She went straight to the house that they had been watching.

Teal'c spotted her getting out of the car and going into the house. He stood watching out of sight until Jack landed the ship back in the trees. Jack and Samantha came out of the ship followed by Daniel.

"How long should we wait to try and talk to her?" Samantha asked. "Should we just go and ring her door bell?"

"Don't think so. Not yet. It's too late for company. Don't want to scare the lady," Jack said, watching through his binoculars.

"What? Are we just going to break in?" Samantha asked. Jack looked at her with his smirking grin. To be so smart, she could be so dense he thought, but knew better than to say that.

"Sammie, how else do you think we're gonna get in if we don't ring the bell?"

"Oh, I've never broken into anyone's house before," she answered nervously.

"You got a better idea?" He asked.

"No. I guess not. Just hate to break into someone's personal property."

"I got that, Sammie." He looked back through the binoculars. "We need to wait for her to go to bed. It's less chance she'll hear us and we'll have the advantage."

"What if you frighten her and she shoots at you?"

"Let's hope not." Jack snickered under his breath.

"What's funny, Jack?"

"Nothing. Sammie, we have to be as quite as a mouse. We can't make a sound. I'm gonna pick the lock and we're going in through the back door. I want you to follow me and do every thing I tell you. Stay right behind me, okay. Oh, and don't talk," he added as an after thought.

She nodded her okay, and slowly followed Jack from the park to the Colonel's front yard and then around to the back yard. They slipped along the side of the hedgerow, low to the ground as quietly as possible.

Sam waited in the hedgerow while he picked the lock and slowly opened the door. He motioned her to follow him inside.

They went in through the kitchen. Jack could hear her voice. He knew it was the Colonel. It was identical to Samantha's voice. It left him with an eerie feeling. He held out his hand to motion Samantha to stay where she was.

He could hear her talking, but not enough to understand what she was saying. She had to be talking on the phone, he was almost sure that there was no one in the house. He quietly moved to the hall so he could hear the conversation better.

"I love you, too……. No I'm safe. It's been a week since the Jumper came through the Gate….. No, nothing. It's like they were never here…..

Yeah, I'm sure it was us. You, Daniel, Teal'c and me. I could see us all in the Jumper……. Jack…. We've gone over this a dozen times. It's not going to change things….. But I couldn't stay in the Mountain another minute………

See…. I still think it was something to do with the tape that was found in Katherine's things…….. Well, if they do come back I'll be sure to signal you…… Yes I have Thor's devise right here….. I know you can be here is a second.… How long will the Prometheus be in orbit?...

I'm just so tired, Jack……… Yeah, that would be nice……. I always love sleeping beside you. I understand…. Yeah, I know I'd keep you up!...

Well, it's almost 3:00 hours now. How did you know I left the mountain?...

Oh! Jack! That's almost spying on me.. You know I hate that….. No, I can talk care of myself….

No, no, I'm not mad…. Just tried of being under the Mountain so long and not with you…. It's been almost two weeks, Jack. ……….

Yes, I got the result back…………………… No, I'm still here…… No…I didn't call to tell you because I just got it back today…

It was negative, again………. No, I'm not crying…….. Promise… I know. It's only been a year……. But I wanted so badly for it to work this time……..

I know, you tell me often how young I am… But it still doesn't help….I think I've waited too late. There's that clock you know…… No, I'm not crying……."

Suddenly Jack saw a bright white light flash in the Colonel bedroom and her phone conversation completely stopped. In just a few minutes he could hear her moaning as if there was someone there.

Samantha had also witnessed the light, and slipped up behind Jack. "What was that?" She whispered.

"Not a clue." He signaled her to be quiet. They waited a several more minutes. He could hear noises and he definitely recognized the sounds. In another couple of minutes he could hear the bed moving, softly banging against the wall.

Definitely not alone…. But how did someone get in that room? Who was in there with her? Jack knew that the Colonel knew whoever it was intimately judging from the sounds and her responding moans. Yeah, she definitely knew him.

Jack really didn't understand. This really bothered him, and he didn't have a clue as to why. His Samantha was right there with him. Now he could hear the bed really banging the wall, he turned to look at Samantha. Shock evident in both their faces.

They must have really upset the time line if the woman could be talking so intimately with Jack then go at it like that with someone else. He had come to the conclusion that the only way the other man got into that room was through her bedroom window.

It would explain the bright light shining under her bedroom door. But it was a really bright light. Nothing he'd ever seen before. But what must the General think. Jack didn't hear her end her conversation with him. It just stopped and the action started. He listened for a short while longer, and then signaled Samantha to move back.

They went to the lounge. "I don't understand this, Sammie," he finally whispered. Samantha could tell he was upset but wasn't sure why.

"I think we should wait out side. I'll watch for him to leave, and we'll try to get back in." He looked at her. He could see she was frightened and tired.

They quietly slipped back to the kitchen door and found a place to wait where Jack could see the window and the back door. He didn't feel he needed to watch the front door since the man had not entered through it.

They waited for over an hour. Samantha was dozing on his shoulder snuggled into his body. He was getting too cold and was just about to call it quits for the night when he saw the bright white light again. Only problem was that it would be daylight soon. He didn't want to take the chance of being caught trying to get inside the house.

He woke Samantha and led her back to the Gateship. After watching her go to sleep, he quickly left the ship and went back to watch the house. After waiting a few minutes and seeing no sign of movement through the Colonel's bedroom window, he decided to go back inside. He knew alone he could get in without being discovered.

Jack made his way through the backdoor to the hallway quickly. He stood outside the bedroom and listened through the closed door. He could hear her soft snore. The sound was identical to the sound made by the woman he loved.

He listened for several minutes. Jack couldn't decide if he should wake her or wait until she woke on her own. He decided to wait and talk with her when she woke. He went back down the hall to the kitchen.

He sat in Sam's kitchen and waited for her to discover him. Thinking about what he'd heard. He couldn't understand how she could've had that sweet intimate conversation with her Jack, and then have sex with someone else only moments afterward. He was sure glad his Samantha was so sweet and innocent.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Jack wasn't the only one worrying. Samantha had realized he was not in the Gateship immediately when she woke. She knew what they had witnessed really seemed to upset Jack, although she didn't understand why. She had seen his face.

It wasn't her in that room with the other man, even if they were the same person. It was apparent to her that they were different. It made her just a bit peeved with him. Could he really think she'd do something like that?

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Jack was deep in thought when suddenly Sam stopped at the door of her kitchen. "Jack, I thought you went back to DC. How long have you been here?" She asked innocently to his dismay.

"Long enough to hear you in the bedroom," he replied. He had no clue as to why he'd said that. What did it matter to him?

"I'd say you did more than hear, now didn't you?" She answered in her most sultry voice. She walked closer to him, letting her dressing gown fall open as she got closer to him. She was wearing only her panties underneath. Jack suddenly turned red and started stuttering.

"Wait, I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh, you wanna play that game?" She asked.

"No! Stop. Please," he said trying to move her arms from around his neck. This woman not only looked just like Sammie but smelled like her. His body responded to her without his permission. But he'd be damn if he let her know it. He quickly controlled his response.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked. It was obvious from the expression on her face that she was not only totally confused at his reaction to her, but hurt.

"I'm not who you think I am. But, it didn't seem to matter a while ago, from what I heard coming from your bedroom." Jack answered her in his best sarcastic voice.

"Jack, I don't understand. What's happened to you? You're scaring me. Please, stop looking at me like that." She closed her dressing gown and tied it around her waist never taking her eyes from his.

"Who was in there with you?" He knew it was absolutely none of his business. He had no right to question this woman, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt hurt, as if she had betrayed him, not the Jack from this time line. Jack couldn't get a grip on his feelings. It made no sense to him, but he was angry at her.

"What? Jack? What are you talking about? Who was I with?" Colonel Carter was staring at him, obviously confused and trying to understand his anger. What could he mean?

"Why are you angry, Jack? I don't understand. You made love to me like you loved me more than anything. I don't understand why you're so angry less than two hours later." She couldn't keep the tears from spilling down her face and she suddenly started sobbing. Heart breaking sobs.

Jack had never been as dumb as he tried to project, in any reality or time line. It began to dawn on him that it was the General in the bedroom with her. He had no idea why he had to sneak in and out. But there just wasn't any other explanation for her reaction to his accusation.

It suddenly became obvious to her too. "You're from the Jumper, aren't you?" She continued to study him, but stopped crying. She knew it had to be the only explanation. Jack would never talk to her this way or be that angry with her. He never treated her this way.

He watched her expression change from hurt to curiosity. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What are you doing here? Why did you break into my home?" She asked as she backed away from him trying to get to her phone.

"I won't hurt you Colonel," he ensured as he stepped between her and the phone. "I promise. We didn't come to hurt anyone."

She back farther away from him and moved toward the door. He reached for her arm and pulled her to him. "I promise, Colonel. I would never hurt you. In any time line."

"That's what this is about? The timeline? You buried the tape?" She asked. Jack could see her mind working. Her eyes seemed to be just slightly unfocused for a few seconds.

"Yeah, if you mean the tape we buried with the ZPM in ancient Egypt, then yes. We had to be sure that the time line was back to the way Daniel remembered it. It was sorta messed with."

"You think you could let go of me?" She had lost her uncertainty and most of the fear, but there was still some hesitancy in her voice.

"If you promise to let me explain and not run away. It'd be better if Sammie was here. She's the one who knows all this weird stuff," he said still holding onto her arm.

"I think I know you well enough to understand what you're saying." She said. She withdrew her arm slowly from his hold. He let her go, but followed her to sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Okay, I'm listening." She said, waiting for him to explain. She really was curious. They had suspected this from the tape that had been found with the ZPM in Giza last year. But she never dreamed she'd be able to actually talk to 'them,' the team that had gone back in time.

_**TBC in Chapter 10 **_

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for your reviews and comments! Feedback helps so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Moebius Part II - Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Summary: The two couples and Daniel meet. **_

**Not mine…No money! You know the drill.**

**Chapter 10 -- **_**There's more than one of you!**_

"Well, I'll do the best I can. You stop me any time it gets too confusing," Jack said. Colonel Carter couldn't stop herself from smiling. She wasn't sure if his comment was intentional or if it was just 'Jack.' But it sounded just like something her Jack would say.

"I'll be sure to do that." She answered.

"I'm from a different time line, if you haven't already thought of that."

"Actually, I did. That or another reality was what I thought after you guys exited the gate so fast. By the way where did you go?"

"I'll get to that, but first let me explain. Daniel is from an even different time line."

"Really?" She asked. Curiosity filled her eyes.

"Yeah, it still shocks me. I can't understand all this time-reality stuff. You know?" Jack's face expressed the confusion he still felt.

"Just start from the beginning and tell me what happened." She had relaxed with him; there was none of the fear in her speech or her body language.

"Well, I was minding my own business on my boat. You see, I run a fishing tour on the coast from California, or I did."

"You're not in the military?" Sam asked.

"Not then. I retired.. uh.. nine years ago." He wasn't about to tell her of Charlie. "But General Hammond, he's the commander of the SGC in our timeline, called me back to active duty."

"How were you selected to go back in time?"

"I'm gettin' to that. I was visited by two of the geekiest people I'd ever seen." He looked at her rather sheepishly.

"I take it one of them was me?" She asked smiling. His expression was so cute. She could tell he hated to answer that.

"Well, yeah. It was. The other one was Daniel from the same time line." Jack continued to tell Sam the facts. He explained what had happened to them in his time line and then explained what Daniel had told him of what had happened to their doubles in ancient Egypt.

"Can I meet her?" It was the first question Sam asked after Jack stopped talking. She had let him finish, tying not to interrupt or ask too any questions. She felt if he was like her Jack, he'd never get back on track if she didn't wait until he was finished with his account of their alternate lives.

"Sammie? Sure, she can't wait to talk to you, to sorta compare notes and decide what to do. She wants your help."

"Well, I want to meet all of them of course, but I was speaking of Grace." She stared at him. He could tell something was a little off. He wondered what it was.

"You think that's wise? She's so young; it would be a shock for her. You look just like Sammie, except her hair is longer," he said, looking concerned for her reaction.

"I guess you're right. It's just that I'm been trying to get pregnant for most of the last year and so far nothing's happened. I would love to know what a child of mine would be like." Her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"That serious?" Jack asked. She shook off her mood, wiped her eyes and straightened her shoulders.

"I don't know why I told you that. I haven't shared that with any of my friends. Only Jack and I know that." She looked at him sadly, slightly nodding her head sideways and biting her bottom lip, just as Sammie would.

He just stared at her. He had become pretty good at reading Sammie, and this version didn't seem too different.

"I'm sorry Sam. Tell you what. I'll ask Sammie and Daniel and see what they think. Maybe something can be worked out." He watched her face as the mask covered her expression. Boy, she was good at covering her feelings, almost as good as he was.

"Getting back to the problem, what is it you need to know? How will you determine if the time line is the same?" She asked him.

"I need Daniel for that. From his explanation it seems his time line is more like this one. At least you're in the military here. But you'll have to talk to him to get more specifics."

"I have to talk to Jack; he needs to know all this. Can I contact him? He can be here in a few minutes if he doesn't have an important meeting." She explained.

"I didn't think we were that close to the Mountain?" Jack asked.

"No. We're not really. I'm several miles from there. Why?" Sam asked.

"You said you could have him here in a few minutes."

"I can. Oh, of course you don't know about the Asgard, do you?" She asked. "Oh, now Jack is a General in charge of Home World Security. He's stationed at the Pentagon in DC."

"General? Huh?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, a two star now." Sam smiled at him. It was obvious he was pleased to hear he was a General here.

"Ass.. who?"

"Did your time line ever have rumors of little green or gray bug-eyed aliens that abduct people and run medical tests on them?"

"Yeah, don't tell me they're real?"

"The Asgard," she answered nodding her head.

"They're an alien race that saved us more than once. They've protected this planet from the Goa'uld. Thor, he's their Commander in Chief and liaison between his planet and Earth, adores Jack. He gave us a communicator stone for our wedding present." She paused for a second and smiled to herself as if she was enjoying a wonderful memory.

Raising her head and looking back at him, she finished her thoughts. "Jack's in DC now, has been for almost a year. With the stone he can come home any time he wants, as long as the Asgard are in range or one of our ships are in orbit or in space within range of the stone's signal." Sam smiled just thinking how much that little stone had been put to use during the last year.

"Although, he still doesn't get to come home as much as I'd like." She stopped all of a sudden and looked up at Jack. "For crying out loud! Why am I running off like that?"

He was just smiling at her, oh yeah, she was just like Sammie. "You two are married?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. Her eyes expressed her joy at that thought.

"Can I ask if it was him in your bedroom earlier? And why he came in through the window?" That still bothered Jack.

"Oh, no. He didn't come through the window. The Prometheus' transporter brought him. The stone signaled them." She paused for a minute almost looking through him. "How did you know he was here? ….How long have you been here?" Jack could tell she wasn't happy with the idea that he'd been in her house all that time.

"I'm sorry for ease dropping. Needed know if it was safe to try and talk to you. We were about to try to wake you when we saw the brightest light I've ever seen coming from your bedroom. I could hear you talking on the phone before the light. I'm really sorry we stayed I.. uh.."

Jack felt bad about listening to her conversation and to listening to them making love. It was a terrible thing to do, not something he would have done normally.

"We? You aren't alone?" She was confused.

"Am now. Sammie came with me the first time; but she's been feeling bad the last few days, and I took her back to the ship to rest. I thought we'd have plenty of time." His face was red. Sam knew what he was referring to but chose to ignore it.

"Has she been ill?"

"No, not until recently anyway. I've noticed her getting tired and needing to sleep more." Jack explained.

"You should get her to the infirmary and let Dr. Lam check her over. She's an excellent doctor."

"We'll see 'bout that." Jack replied. He knew getting Sammie to their doctor wouldn't be easy.

"Well, do you mind if I summon Jack?" She watched his eyes while his mind raced with images and scenarios of all of them together. 'That's just too weird,' he thought. But she found she could read him, almost as well as her Jack. It gave her comfort and helped rid her of the last doubts for her safety.

"Yeah, sure," Jack answered after a few moments. Sam got up and picked up her purse from the counter. She took out a small stone and brushed her fingers across it. Jack listened as she asked the General if he was alone and then very briefly explained the situation.

Within just a few minutes of their conversation, the bright light was back in the room and the General was standing at her side with his personal revolver drawn.

"Hey, I didn't come here to harm anyone." Jack said as he back away from them with his hands in the air. Just then Daniel and Samantha appeared in the back door.

The sight of Daniel with another Sam gave the General enough pause for Jack to grab for the gun. But the General was faster or more on alert and he had Jack around the neck and the gun pointed at the rest.

"Get back all of you. Sam, move over here and hold the gun while I make sure they're not armed," the General ordered. Colonel Carter didn't argue. Even though they'd been married for almost a year and she always got her way with him, when he used his military command voice in this type of situation she never thought to question him. She did as he ordered, like it or not as she always had.

Daniel and Samantha had been stunned as the General appeared in the bright light. Samantha had waked to find Jack missing and told Daniel what they had witnessed. They decided to leave Teal'c with the women and children and come to found out what had happened to Jack. They both stood still while the General did a pat down on each of them for weapons.

"Hey, get your hands off Sammie," Jack said angrily. The General ignored him and moved to Daniel. The General had always had an instinct into the character of people simply by looking at their eyes. After staring them both down, he was sure 'Jack' had told Sam the truth.

He had read Daniel's eyes for so long, he didn't think this man was different. Besides he could see something close to love in Daniel's expression. More had gone down with this man than they'd ever know, he was sure of that.

"They're clean, Sam." He turned back to Jack. Sam handed the gun to her husband as she moved to stand by him. "Okay, you want to explain what the hell you guys are doing here? Sam tells me that Teal'c was in the Jumper too. Where is he?"

"He's protecting the others we brought with us," Daniel volunteered.

"Okay, who would that be and why would they need protecting?" The General asked.

"My wife, children and the children's grandmothers," Daniel answered before Jack or Samantha could say anything.

"Daniel, she already knows about Grace. I told her." Jack said with a slight tilt of his head and squinted eyes that seemed to be asking for forgiveness of some sort.

"Grace?" The General asked. No one said anything, and then Sam answered his question.

"It seems that Grace is the child of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter of the first team to go back to ancient Egypt, Jack. Maybe we could all sit down and talk this over."

"Jack, what can I call you? It so odd to call you both Jack." Sam directed at Jack.

"Ya think?" He replied. "But that's my name. Maybe you could call him something else." He waved his hands at the General, who just stared at him. Samantha took this opportunity to move over to her husband's side and he pulled her close. As it had from the first time he touched her it calmed him considerably.

"Jack, we just need to stay on subject and talk about what we need to. I don't know how long we can stay in this reality with all of us together." At Samantha's request, Jack settled down.

"I understand how difficult it must be to see yourself," Daniel said, "But Samantha's right, we need to figure this out. If they," he pointed to Samantha and Jack, "messed up the time line as much as my team did, then we have to try and fix it. But from first impression, it's nothing like the effect we had on it."

"Well, why don't we all go into the lounge and we can talk. I'll bring in coffee or other drinks if you like." Sam said, but she was looking at Daniel. He seemed just like her friend, whereas there was a little difference in her and Samantha, and the General and Jack.

"Can I help," Daniel asked. It had been so long since he'd been in the company of his Sam and this woman was just like her that he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to stay close to her for a little while.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

After talking until Jack's stomach began to growl, the better part of the morning, they had each explained some of their own lives and discussed some of the differences in their own time lines. They had also brought the General up to speed on all of their lives in ancient Egypt.

Noticing how jittery Sam had become, "Sam, you okay?" The General asked.

"I'm fine." But he knew her too well; something was bothering her. "But I think we should at least offer our guest something to eat."

"I sure could go for that," Jack answered as his stomach growled again. Everyone but he and Sam had eaten something and he was starving. Sam made her way into the kitchen and picked up the carryout menus.

"What would you like? Pizza, Chinese, or Deli? I can get any one delivered. Or if you want different ones, I could call in to more than one," Sam said.

"May I use your restroom?" Samantha asked her.

"Samantha, you look green," Jack said as he watched her get up and asked for the restroom.

"Of course, come I'll show you where. Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"No, I' not. I've been feeling bad, tired really. Since coming here I feel even worse."

"You think it could be Entropic Cascade tremors starting? How long have you guys have been here?"

_**TBC in Chapter 11 **_

_**Thanks for reading! Thanks for your comments/reviews! I love the feedback. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Moebius PART II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam **

_**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me… Oh I wish they did. I'd tell you guys all about their love lives! I wouldn't hide a thing! But alas!.. No money.. No infringement intended. I'm just borrowing them….. **_

_**Summary: They compare the time lines and Sam and Jack meet Grace. **_

**Chapter Eleven -- Oh! Jack, she's so beautiful!**

Their lunch arrived from two different places. Jack, Samantha and Daniel wanted Chinese and Pizza. It had been ages since any of them had eaten their old favorites and couldn't make up their minds as to what to order.

Sam ordered almost everything on the Chinese menu and then ordered 8 large pizzas with different toppings. She intended for them to take some to the ship for Teal'c and the others.

Sam insisted that they take fresh food to the Jumper for Teal'c and the others. She knew her Teal'c could eat and she felt this one would be starving. Samantha had mentioned the kind of food they brought with them and she knew they all needed something more fresh and nutritious. She wanted the children to have fresh fruit as well.

She hadn't given up the idea of seeing Grace and Daniel's daughter either. She would just have to convince the others that she would keep out of sight.

She called her favorite grocery store and had them bring a week's worth of foodstuff that would keep on the Jumper. She knew she'd never be able to eat or get Samantha to eat if the children weren't allowed to have the same good food.

After Daniel and Jack delivered lunch to ship, they returned to Sam's. They all finished eating lunch and talked more about personal things than they had before.

"Sam, I was wondering, did Janet die in this time line?" Daniel asked.

Sam didn't miss the sadness in his eyes. "Yes, Daniel she did."

"Was she killed by a staff blast?" He asked.

"Yes Daniel, before you say anything else. It wasn't your fault. I've had this conversation more than once with my Daniel. You couldn't have stopped it." Sam replied to his question.

Daniel just gazed at her sadly. He wanted to believe it, always had. But he wasn't sure he shouldn't be held accountable.

"Daniel, if it went down in your time like it did here then you couldn't have done anything to stop it." The General added. He too had held this same conversation with his Daniel.

Trying to turn the conversation from him, Daniel asked, "So, how's Cassie? Are you two taking care of her?"

"Sure are!" Jack exclaimed. "She has my heart. Always has. I love that little girl just like she was my flesh and blood." He smiled at Sam. "Only two woman in the world that can keep me in line."

Sam and Samantha both giggled at him.

"She's wonderful Daniel. She finished high school early and entered College at the top of her class. She's taking courses now directed to the medical field. I know she'll make the best doctor ever! She wants to be just like Janet." Sam finished blushing.

She loved to tell people about her daughter. Cassie meant the world to both Jack and her. She had helped them all get through Janet's death. They'd all had to be strong for her.

"Just how long have you and the General been married?" Samantha asked Sam.

"Ten months. We were married as soon as I was reassigned to Area 51, before Jack went to DC. I was out of his chain of command exactly six hours." Sam answered, smiling wickedly.

"But you are at the SGC now?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, we have a new threat, the Ori. They needed me back at the SGC. I really didn't want to go back, so we comprised. I co-command SG1 with Colonel Cameron Mitchell. This way, if I do get pregnant, they aren't left without a CO." Sam explained to Daniel.

"Co-command?" Jack asked. "How's that work?"

"It just does." Sam responded, understanding his question as only a military CO could.

"Mitchell says no one listens to him anyway. They all do what ever they please. There's Jackson, Teal'c, Sam, and Vala. Two head strong scientists and two head strong aliens. Mitchell does more following orders than any of them!" The General laughed. "I can relate too! And I just had Sam and Daniel. Now Vala. Boy!"

"She's not that bad!" Sam defended her. "She's just used to getting her own way. One way or the other."

"Mostly the other!" The General remarked.

"Jack!" Sam stopped him from any more comments.

"I'm just sayin.' I'm sure glad Mitchell has the lot of you and not me!" The General said pulling his wife close to him.

"It's not that bad, Jack. You know we all get along great." Sam said.

"How's General Hammond? Is he in Washington here?" Daniel asked. He could tell he needed to steer this conversation on. "His daughter and granddaughters okay?"

"They're great. No. General Hammond retired. Jack was promoted to his job as head of Home World Security and the General is back in the Springs with his family. He says he's more than ready to spend his remaining years with them. Did you know he was 74?" Sam asked.

"Really?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"We had General Hammond in our time line too. But he was still in charge of the SGC. Didn't get to know him too well. This all happened so fast. I was called in to Cheyenne Mountain to active duty and then in three days we were through the gate." Jack explained to the others.

"How long have you and Samantha been married?" The General asked.

"Almost three months. I only meet Sammie just before I was recalled. I didn't know her. We kinda had to get to know each other after we were stranded in Egypt. We'd been there about three months before we got married or before we pledged our lives as one, according to the Mating Rites in Egypt."

"Didn't take you long, did it?" The General smirked at Jack.

"Ya think… It only took that long 'cause she had to get used to my ornery ways!" Jack joked. "Hell what fool wouldn't want such a lovely and unique woman."

"Jack, you're embarrassing me. And it wasn't your ways; I just wanted to get to know you better."

"It probably helped that there wasn't much choice there either." Jack teased.

"Jack, that's not true. You two are destined to be together. Look at all the realities and time lines that you're together." Daniel added.

"Yeah, about that didn't we die in most of 'em." The General asked.

"Okay, guys lets talk about something else." Sam interrupted. "Can I get anything else for anyone?"

They spent the rest of the day discussing the time line. Both Sams and Daniel agreed that the time line seemed to be in order. At least it was as far as they could tell from Daniel's and Sam's comparison of the events that occurred identically in both their time lines.

Sam agreed with Samantha that they would need to leave soon. Neither was sure how long they had before the tremors would get worse, if indeed they had already started. After talking to Samantha, Sam wasn't really convinced that was Samantha's problem. In fact she really thought the other woman was pregnant.

But she couldn't bring that up, it upset her too much. She and Jack had been trying to get pregnant since they were married. After a year and no luck, she had begun seeing a fertility specialist and had already had several tests. Janet had always had doubts that Sam would able to conceive after Jolinar; and the specialists had agreed.

The fact that the Sam from Daniel's time line had not only given birth to Grace but had conceived within the first few weeks of being with her Jack; gave her hope, especially since their lives were almost identical according to Daniel's memory.

It was true that Sam's life was very stressful and she and Jack had a difficult time getting together at the right time of the month. That had been the reason that Thor had given them the transport stone, but even with the stone it had not made a lot of difference. Their lives were just so filled with the Ori threat that it created back to back missions for the Colonel and meeting after meeting for the General.

The stone did enable them to be together more often for short periods of time, it just seemed it wasn't the right time. Sam could feel her biological clock ticking and time running out. She'd never really thought about wanting children until she married Jack. Now that's all she could think about unless she was on a mission.

She had finally convinced Jack and Daniel to let her and the General at least see the children. After the full day's meeting, they went with Daniel and left Samantha and Jack at the house. That way the children wouldn't see two of them, even if they noticed the differences. Sam had promised not to be long, but if she didn't get to see Grace, she thought she would die. There was something that seemed to be pulling her to the child. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam and the General made their way across the park holding hands and walking beside Daniel. The girls were playing in the sand box. Nebul and Teal'c were sitting on the ground and the grandmothers were sitting on the bench silently watching. Both Teal'c and Nebul saw Daniel as soon as they walked into the Park. They were both on their feet and walking toward them. Teal'c signaled for Ketra to watch the girls.

Daniel stopped Sam by holding onto her arm. He knew Grace was old enough to know this wasn't Samantha and he didn't want to try and explain this to her. Sam stopped and looked at Daniel, almost begging with her eyes. Daniel couldn't resist her request and let go of her arm. "Just not too close, please Sam. I don't want her upset."

Jack and Sam made their way toward the children but not any closer than the bench. They sat down and just watched as the girls played. Tears came into Sam's eyes. She was the most beautiful child she'd ever seen and at this very moment she understood how a person could kidnap other person's child. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Oh, Jack! She's so beautiful." Sam cried.

Grace looked up as if she sensed something off. She walked over to Sam and then sat down on the bench beside her. "Who are you?" The child asked Sam?

"I'm.. uh."

"She's your mother's sister, Grace," Daniel interrupted quickly. Grace just stared at Sam. Daniel couldn't tell what she was thinking or if she believed him. Then she looked at Jack. Oopps. Daniel thought. Grace didn't say anything to Jack, but she never took her curious eyes from him.

"Hey, sweetheart, we just wanted to meet you." Sam said and she picked up Grace's hand and held it. Grace looked back at Sam and smiled.

"I like you. What's your name?" Grace asked Sam.

Sam looked at Daniel, she couldn't think.

"Her name's Elizabeth." He said which was true it was Sam's middle name.

"That's pretty, but not as pretty as my mommy's. Her name is Samantha." Grace said. Tears ran down Sam's cheeks. "Are you sad?" Grace asked, her blue eyes locked on Sam's.

Sam picked up the little girl and placed her on her lap facing toward Jack. "Oh no, honey. I'm just so happy to finally get to meet you. You're so beautiful."

"Whose he?" Grace asked pointing to Jack.

"He's your father's brother. Doesn't he look like your father?" Sam asked.

"He looks like daddy Jack, but not daddy Daniel," she replied.

"He's daddy Jack's brother, sweetheart," Daniel said. This was going so much better than he'd ever imagined. Maybe they could all go to the Colonel's house and get cleaned up. If only he'd thought of this earlier. He should have known he'd never fool Grace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They all went back to the Sam's house for dinner. She insisted that they stay with her until they had to leave. It was much more room for the children. After dinner and taking a long hot shower, Teal'c went back to guard the ship. Even though it was cloaked, they didn't want to take the chance of it being discovered. The others stayed at the Sam's. She spent the rest of the evening with Grace until the children was readied for bed.

The adults sat around the lounge and talked. Samantha, Daniel and the General decided it would be a good idea to check with them at several intervals during the next few years. They would use the time machine and visit the SGC on set dates in the future.

If SG1 was not there, they would leave a message with the current base commander to get in touch and compare notes. They decided that three years would be enough. They had no way of knowing what the future was supposed to look like. They would use the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators as a reference. They also discussed the current war they were facing with the Ori.

_**TBC in Chapter 12 **_

_**Feedback please! I love your comments and reviews! Thanks for using your precious time to read my story! There are so many you could be reading and your reading mine! I am honored! Thank you all! Thanks to all who are reviewing and helping to keep me in line! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Moebius Part II -- Interlocked Lives**

**By StarnightSam **

_**Summary: The General and Sam talk and other things. **_

_Notes: I'm sorry to be late posting this. RL knocked and even though I tried really hard not the open the door, RL refused to go away! It may take a little longer to post the next couple of weeks! Sorry. I'll do my best to keep it no longer than three days! Thanks for hanging with me! _

**Chapter Twelve – **_**Plans for their future**_

_**Still in 2006 **_

"Well, it's getting late; guess we should call it a night." Jack said, looking at Samantha. He was worried about her. She still looked a little green around the mouth. She certainly needed her rest. They all moved to the assigned sleeping space and the house became quiet.

Sam and the General were in her bedroom. Samantha and Jack were in the guest room. Daniel and Nebul were in the larger office/bedroom. It was in the basement opposite her laundry room. It was actually the largest of the bedrooms. It had a double bed, but the rest of the room was set up like a home office/den.

The bed was needed for all the occasions that the guys had ended up sleeping at her house after a team night or party. The room also had a desk area with three computers and several book shelves, a sleeper-sofa and a small round table and reading lamp with two comfortable chairs.

Little Janet was asleep on the sofa with chairs backed up to the open side so she wouldn't fall during the night. Daniel and Nebul were used to having her in the same room with them. There wasn't too much privacy in ancient Egypt.

Grace was asleep in the lounge room on the pull out sofa bed with Ketra. Ba'taha was stretched out on the extra sofa in the lounge. Sam's home was small, but she'd made use of every inch of space available. Over the years, she'd made sure she could sleep all the men of her team, plus Janet and Cassie at the same time. There had been many times when it had been necessary.

It wasn't long before soft snoring was coming from the lounge room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam snuggled close to the General, running her hand over his chest. "Jack, what do you think of Grace?"

"Think? What's to think? She's great. Prettiest little girl I've ever seen. Just like her mom." He said leaning in to kiss Sam.

"She looks so much like the little girl on the Prometheus; you know the one I told you about when the ship was stranded in the gas bubble?"

'The time you made out with me in your head?" He chuckled.

"Jack! But yes." She poked him in his ribs.

"Ouch!" He hugged her close and she kissed him again. This time the passion over took him and he kept kissing her until they had to stop for breath.

"She had darker hair, but she was older than Grace. She was closer to eight or nine." Sam's words came out in breathy pants as she raised her body over his. Next thing Jack knew she was straddling him letting him know just what she wanted. "Oh, that feels so good." Sam cooed.

"Yeah, it sure does, but I can make it feel so much better." Jack quickly flipped her and he had her panties and his boxers off as fast as possible. He moved over her, kissing his way to her breasts. Sucking in one of her hard rose colored nipples, he worked it until she was doing all she could to keep from screaming.

"Sam, you're so sweet. Nothing tastes as good as you." He caressed and kissed ever part of her body until Sam thought she would die with need.

"Jack, you have to stop or everyone in this house will know what's going on." She could hardly get the words out, she was breathing so hard.

"Know what? That we're trying to make our own sweet little Grace?" He smiled at her, getting himself into position. She loved that feeling. She wrapped her long gorgeous legs around his waist and locked her ankles. After waiting for eight long years to have this man, Sam had enjoyed every single touch since their first kiss.

"Oh, God, Jack," was all she could get out. Sam quickly forgot that her house was full of guests. They made love slowly, lovingly and thoroughly, both of them totally lost in the other.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

General O'Neill used the transport stone to contact the Prometheus and then flashed back to DC to discuss the details of their plans with the President and Joint Chiefs. This could have an affect on the whole of Earth and not just the lives of these people meeting at their home.

The rest were up and getting ready for the day they had planned. Sam and Ketra were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Daniel walked in coming back for his third cup of coffee.

"God, I missed this stuff. I thought I'd die without it at first!" He laughed as Sam turned to smile at him.

"Daniel, have you any idea where you will settle once we finish the recon trips to the future?" Sam asked as she turned to talk to him.

"Not really, there are several I remember as possible choices, but I think we'll have to just visit them before we finally decide. I just hope Nebul isn't too turned off before we find the right place," he signed. "I really want all of us together."

"You know, there's one that we visited just after I rejoined the team after Cam came on board. We studied it, or you did," she paused to smile at him, "for months after we returned. Among the advanced civilizations that we've found out there, it was the most interesting place we've been. Or at least the one that was willing to share any facts about themselves. It was some three to four hundred years ahead of our technology. The society was democratic-capitalistic, but with laws in place that protected all its citizens. There seemed to be no poverty and hadn't been for several hundred years."

"Sounds like one we should definitely check out." He smiled back at her. He had really enjoyed seeing Sam and the General, and loved that they were so happy together. Daniel had always known that if they had just put aside the regs, this would be the results.

"My Daniel has since discovered from the documents that they shared, this society was advanced both socially and medically for the last thousand years. I know it would be a good place to live even four hundred years ago," Sam added. They all agreed that the time travelers would have to go back or forward in time to live at least three hundred years to ensure none of their life times were on the same time line.

"It's had all the Earth present day convinces and medical technology, plus a stargate that was used by the general population as long ago as six hundred years." Sam continued.

"What about the Goa'uld?" He asked.

"They've never been there according the historical data," she answered.

"It's sounding better and better. And of course with the Jumper, we can always come and visit you guys and Ancient Egypt, if we want." He smiled.

"Of course you want!" She laughed. "Now that we all have met, we have to stay in touch!" Sam said, hugging Daniel. "You know, Daniel, you are just like my Daniel. I can't wait for you two to meet."

"Ya think?" He added.

"Now you sound like Jack." She laughed. Her expression changed and she held his hand. "Daniel, I can't image how hard it was for you to be left in Egypt by yourself. My heart breaks thinking about it."

"I wouldn't have made it, I'm sure of that. But I had Nebul and Gracie. If I hadn't already fallen in love with Nebul, I don't know what would have happened to me. I won't pretend it was easy, even with their help. I missed you guys so much. But now, I'm happy. I love her and my sweet little girls so much."

Quickly changing the subject, Daniel asked, "You and Samantha agree that Earth's time line shouldn't be affected if we live that many years back?"

"Yes, our best educated guess anyway, since there is no record Goa'uld presence." She answered.

Just then Samantha and Jack entered the kitchen. "Oh, my! Coffee!" Samantha exclaimed, making them all laugh as she quickly filled two cups offering one to Jack.

Daniel raised his cup to her, "May we never have to do without it again!" He chuckled as they drank to his toast.

"Breakfast is ready, if you guys are ready to eat." Sam said, getting the plates out and helping Ketra serve them.

"Have you heard from the General yet?" Jack asked. He knew that the General had planned to leave really early so that he could get an early audience with the President.

"Not yet, he'll be back as soon as he can." Sam answered. "He felt sure the President would approve of our plans to go into the future to validate the time lines, though. It's just a matter of getting to him. Jack really has a lot of respect for the President. He knows he'll do what's best. He always has."

"Well as long as he doesn't want the Gateship." Jack frowned. He had worried over that possibility. Jack felt safe as long as they had the ship and Daniel, who had the gate travel experience. He just hoped they could all convince Nebul to stay with them.

"Can I ask why you guys call it the Gateship?" Sam asked. "It seems strange."

"This geeky scientist was working at the SGC when it was discovered. McKay, I think was his name, called it that." Jack answered.

"That's his name alright. Rodney McKay. He kept making passes at me." Samantha added frowning. "Couldn't stand the man."

"Really, he's still working with the Program. I didn't like him either at first. But, he's kinda grown on me--a little." Sam commented. "He's just so arrogant; it's hard to like him unless you really know him. Then it's still hard!" She laughed.

"But Gateship makes more sense than Jumper." Jack challenged. "Even if McKay came up with it."

"Well, maybe. But we've always called it the Jumper, because it 'jumps' through the gates." Sam added.

"Same for Gateship. It's a 'ship' that goes through the 'Gate'." Jack said.

"Okay. Stop." Daniel said. "You're both right. I've already explained about Atlantis to them. I had no idea we'd ever be coming back here."

"Good." The General said as he came through the kitchen and pick up a cup and poured the last of the coffee in his cup. "We have a go. The President is on board with all our plans, including the recon trips to the future. He said take as many as you guys think necessary. I'm to keep him apprised."

"That's great!" Daniel commented.

"Jack, Daniel and I were discussing where they can live. I told him about Alterian. You remember?"

"Yeah, of course. That's a great idea. We need to have our Daniel tell them all about it," the General agreed with her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close smiling at her.

"We thought they should check it out in our time line and back three or four hundred years, even going to the future of that planet to make sure it continues to be safe." Sam told the General.

"I thought you and Samantha said they couldn't live in the same time as us?" The General asked.

"They can't, but we want to make sure it doesn't change because of their involvement." Sam answered. "As much as we can tell anyway."

"There's just one problem." Sam said. "Teal'c. He has a symbiote. He won't be able to go to Alterian."

**TBC in Chapter 13 **

_**Feedback please! Thank you all for reading and especially to those who are reviewing! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam **

**Disclaimer: Usual stuff. Not mine….**

**Chapter Thirteen – What! No symbiote! **

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked. "Of course he has a symbiote. Without it he will die."

"That's my point. There will be no way to replace it once it grows to maturity. And it could be dangerous on a planet with no Goa'uld predominance." Sam explained.

"Are you saying that thing in his stomach will someday get out and take over…. …one of us?" Jack questioned, his expression showing his disgust.

"It could, but if Teal'c is anything like our Teal'c, he'd never let that happen. He'd kill it first, along with himself." Sam continued biting her lip.

"What then? Like Sammie said, he'll die without it?" Jack asked.

"Not necessarily." The General stated authoritatively. "Our Teal'c doesn't have one."

"What?" Jack asked. "How's that?"

"I guess Daniel never explained that?" The General questioned, looking at Daniel. 

"No need. It wasn't like we had Tretonin in Egypt." Daniel defended.

"No, but now we can take care of the symbiote problem." Sam added. "Dr. Lam can remove his symbiote, and start him on a drug we've used countless times with the Jaffa. The drug does what our natural immune system does for our bodies and what the symbiote does for the Jaffa. In fact research using the drug has advanced our Medical technology so much that our medical scientists have used it to combat several diseases and auto-immune problems in humans. Including AIDS."

"Really?" Daniel was really interested in her last statement. He'd never known that.

"Yeah, the government kept it pretty quiet. But after most of the major governments of the world were told of the Stargate program, our government was forced to share some of the medical and other technologies. Tretonin research was one of them." Sam added.

"That's great. It means he can go with us to Alterian." Samantha said, smiling. "I don't really like the idea of leaving Teal'c behind."

"When can it be done?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he'll have to agree, but I think it could be done today." The General said. "I'll talk to Landry and see if he can get things started."

"Should I go and get Teal'c?" Jack asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

The Prometheus flashed General O'Neill, Sam, Jack, Samantha, Teal'c and Daniel into the SCG briefing room. Dr. Lam was waiting for them. Ketra and Ba'taha stayed at Sam's with the children. As soon as the surgery to remove the symbiote and close Teal's symbiote pouch was completed, the team would make final plans to make their trip. They still had to brief Landry, Mitchell, and this time line's Teal'c, who would also be going.

They waited in the area just outside the infirmary that SG1 has spent so many hours waiting for one or the other of their team mates. It seemed like hours, but in fact it was less than one hour when Dr. Lam appeared at the door and spoke to them.

"He's doing fine. I've closed the pouch. He's still out, but so far his vitals all look good. Usually by now some small evidence would occur if there's a problem. I'll have to keep him through the night, but I don't expect any problems."

"Can we see him?" Samantha asked.

"As soon as he's awake." Dr. Lam smiled at her. 'Guess they're all the same, no matter which time line or reality they're from. They're just like peas in a pod!' she thought to herself.

"Well, guys. I'll go and start briefing Landry. Let me know as soon as he's awake," The General directed at the doctor. "Sam, you wanta come with me?"

"Sure." She turned and reached for Samantha's hand and looked at the others standing there. "He'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as possible." She and the General walked down the corridor and turned before either said anything.

"Jack, what's wrong. I can tell there's something you don't like. What is it?"

He looked sadly at her. "I'm not going. The President thinks I need to stay here. Says it's too dangerous for me to go. If something were to happen and… well I told him he was crazy, that you're the one who needs to stay. You're the genius who comes up with all the right ideas when we need them most."

"Jack, you know he's right. No one else has your knowledge of the program. And besides, you know it not brains they need, it military strength to keep all those idiots in line. No one can do that like you." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her body.

"Yeah, right!" He sneered at her. "Sam, if something happens and you don't get back.. well they won't have either of us."

"Jack, would I ever leave you?" She said, trying to lighten the moment giving him her megawatt smile.

"God, I hope not!" He hugged her tighter and placed a light kiss on her nose. All he could do at the moment that wouldn't make him lose his control. It had always been hard for Jack to control himself with her, but after they were able to admit their feelings, it was impossible.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Except the time traveler-Teal'c, all the doubles, Mitchell and Vala sat in the briefing room with General Landry. The briefing took the whole morning. General O'Neill put Walter in charge of seeing that supplies along with weapons, zats, medical supplies and enough food stuff to last a few days were requisitioned and packed.

They had brought this time line's doubles and General Landry up to speed. Plans had been laid out and they were all ready and just waiting for Dr. Lam to update them on Teal'c progress.

It had been over six hours since the procedure. He was doing fine, but Samantha insisted they wait for the doctor's report before they left the mountain. They would start the mission as soon as they gathered everything and said their goodbyes to the kids and their grandmothers.

Doctor Lam was still monitoring his progress after his first dosage of Tretonin. Hopefully he would be well and out of the infirmary by the time they returned. They had to be done with this within the next two days or both Sam and Samantha were sure the tremors would start. They had been in this reality a week.

Neither of them could rationalize why they weren't having tremors. It had only taken three days for Dr. Carter-O'Neill to have them when she came through the Quantum Mirror. Only thing they could think was it had to have something to do with them not using the mirror. But what, she had no idea.

"So, married, huh?" Daniel asked Daniel. He sure couldn't picture himself married with a child.

"Yep, I'd like for you to meet her." He hesitated then added. "We have a daughter. Janet."

"Janet? You say?.. Uh.. oh.. Yeah, I'd love to meet them both. Maybe when we get back to Sam's?" Daniel replied.

"Daniel, it's not that I don't really love my wife. I do. I just want to prepare you." He added as a second thought. "She looks like Sha're."

"Oh…." Daniel replied. "Oh…"

"Daniel? You okay?" Vala asked noticing how his conversation with the other Daniel was affecting him.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Vala, I'd like you to meet… Daniel from the other time line. "This is Vala Mal Doran. She's a member of our team. She's just returned from the Ori Galaxy. Alive, I might add." Daniel said as he introduced her to Daniel.

"Sam mentioned the incident. It's good to meet you." Daniel took her hand and kissed it. "I might add, you're much more beautiful that Sam described."

"Oh, my, my. Daniel… Why can't you be like that!..." She exclaimed looking around for her Daniel. "Did you say were you married?" She asked Daniel?

"Yes."

"Mores the pity!" She exclaimed. "I can't imagine having two of you!" She turned again to find her Daniel. "Daniel?? Now where did he go? You know I have the hardest time keeping up with him."

"I can't imagine why?" Daniel questioned. "You think he's just shy?"

"Okay, enough's enough!" Daniel found his way back hearing the other Daniel tease Vala.

"Sam told you didn't she?" Daniel asked Daniel.

"Ya think?" He returned. "But, I must say she's really gorgeous. I can't understand why you don't like her?"

"I never said I didn't like her. I just don't want to get involved with her. She's too much damn trouble, never mind the fact that she can't be trusted no farther than you can see her if then." Daniel finished. The second Daniel just smiled at him.

"What!?" Daniel asked him.

"Nothing." He returned.

General Landry looked up just as Dr. Lam walked into the room. "General, I think Teal'c is past any danger zone. His vitals are normal and we're having a hard time keeping him in bed." She looked at Jack then and added, "You will need to remind him that he must stay here 24 hours, Colonel O'Neill. He says he needs to leave and check on the ship."

"Thanks Carolyn," Landry replied. "Colonel O'Neill, I guess you need to see him before you all deploy."

"Thanks, General. You guys ready to go see him?" Jack asked his Daniel and Samantha.

They all departed the briefing room except for the two Generals.

"Jack, you still okay with this?" Landry asked.

"Sure, I just wish I was going." O'Neill answered.

"She'll be fine, Jack. You know better than anyone she can take care of herself and them as well." Landry consoled.

"I know. It's just different now. She's my wife. Anyway, it was just as hard watching her go through the damn gate without me. Why you think I took this damn position. It's not like I wanted it." Jack finished. Hank laughed.

After Jack settled Teal'c down and convinced him to stay, General O'Neill contacted the Prometheus using the stone and had them all standing in Sam's lounge within seconds.

Nebul and Ketra were in the kitchen preparing their evening meal. "Nebul, come, I'd like for you to meet someone." Daniel said to his wife.

"Hello," she said looking at them both. They were identical. She could hardly tell the difference.

"Oh, my." Daniel whispered under his breath. He turned to her and took her hand. He was shaking. "I'm so glad to meet you. Daniel, here, has told me about you. You are everything he said you would be." Tears were forming in Daniel's eyes. He took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times, pulling himself together as Daniel brought in Janet and Grace.

"These are my daughters, little Janet and Gracie." Daniel said as he presented them to his double. Daniel was so proud of his family; it made the other Daniel slightly envious.

"Oh, such beautiful girls you are. Daniel couldn't take his eyes from little Janet. There was something drawing him to her especially. He looked at Grace then and said, "You, young lady look just like your mother." Grace giggled and Daniel touched her nose lightly with his finger. "Oh, you sound just like her too." He added with a huge smile.

"I don't know what to say, Daniel. Except maybe you're the luckiest man I know." He said sincerely to Daniel.

"Yeah, you can say that again." He smiled at the girls.

"Daddy, why are these uncles just like you and daddy? And Aunt Sam's just like mommy?" Grace was smart, and she was picking up on this odd occurrence.

"Gracie." Just then Samantha called her. She really didn't want them to try to answer that. She was afraid Grace wouldn't believe them anyway.

"I think everything is ready, Jack." Sam said looking at her husband. She knew he was not happy with her going without him.

Daniel and Nebul would stay at Sam's and take care of the children with the help of their grandmothers. General O'Neill would bring Teal'c tomorrow as soon as he was released from the infirmary. Hopefully when the others returned from the mission, everything would be in place for them to move on. If things went to plan, they would return the same night that they left, no matter how long it took them to finish the mission.

The Jumper would only jump time intervals of 200 years, so it would take several trips back and forth in time to be able to accomplish their goals and get back to this exact date. It would take some detailed planning. And they would all be on guard for the tremors to start, that would put the mission on hold until they had time to recuperate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**TBC in Chapter 14**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives **

**by StarnightSam**

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them! They just like to actually "kiss" now and then and I let them! (Among other things.) No money or fame, alas! And I will of course give them back, but as Jack felt about Merrin, they really need to have fun sometimes… Look what that afternoon of fun did for Merrin's people! **_

**Chapter Fourteen -- Checking Out the Future**

_Previously in last chapter: (Little clarification here)_

_The Jumper could only jump minimum time intervals of 200 years, either backward or forward. They would have to travel back in time or forward in time to be able to accomplish their goals of visiting the year 2009 on Earth and get back to this exact date that they were leaving in 2006. They would also need to check out different years on Alterian to determine the best time to live there. They would all have to be on guard for the tremors to start, that would put the mission on hold until they had time to recuperate. _

**And now……..2006….**

General O'Neill stood watching as the group readied themselves to leave. He hated to let his wife go without him, but since the President had refused to let him go; he had no choice. The fact that the President thought him too valuable to risk and not Sam, still did not set too well with him. As far as he was concerned she was the only one irreplaceable.

He drew Sam away from the others and held her tightly, kissing her passionately. "I'll miss you so much, Sam. Please promise me you'll be careful and come back as soon as possible." He said gazing into her eyes. "I love you so much; you know I can't live without you."

"I love you too, Jack. I'll be back! You know I will. I can't live without you either. And I certainly don't want you to have to live without me!" Her eyes filled with love as she looked back at him. A few years ago his clinginess would have bothered her, but now she just appreciated how much he loved her. He had shown her that for the last year.

Sam still couldn't believe how open and loving they could be after so many years of repressed feelings. But it had worked just the opposite; now they couldn't keep their hands off one another. And there was no end to the affectionate words and kisses they shared.

He kissed her again, and then pulled her into another hug. They stood like that for a few minutes until they could hear Daniel clearing his throat.

"Time to go Sam," Daniel said softly. "Jack, everything will be alright. We'll be back tonight. You know that." Even though it would take much longer, they were planning to come back to this time line the same day as they left. Sam knew her Jack couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Well, make that within the next thirty minutes and I'll be happy," the General commented.

"You and Teal'c take care of her." He said looking at Daniel. Jack knew that his wife hated when he asked someone else to look after her; he knew she could very well look after herself and them. It was just somehow different since they had become intimate.

He actually had a hard time thinking of her as the soldier Sam that had saved his butt so many times. Now, the image of her in his mind was a beautiful, soft and sexy woman that he held, touched, kissed and made love with. All woman. His.

Sam curled her fingers around Jack's neck and pulled his face down to meet her lips. She kissed him once more and then turned to go with the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Samantha and Jack hugged and kissed Grace and then little Janet. "Sweetheart, you be really good, and help take care of little Janet. We'll be back before you know it. I love you so much." Samantha kissed Grace again, hugged her tight and then Grace reached for Jack.

"Daddy, will you be back soon?" She asked him. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheeks.

"Yeahsureyabetcha." Jack said smiling at Grace. He rubbed his nose over her cheeks tickling her and making her laugh. He put her down and she went to Sam and raised her arms. It was almost too much for Sam.

Sam's heart had melted the first time she'd seen this child in the park. She seemed drawn to her from the beginning. She wished it had been her and the General who had gone back to ancient Egypt to fix the timeline, just so this child would be hers. It made her eyes sting with unshed tears.

She picked up Grace, "You wanted to tell me bye, too?" She asked Grace, holding her close and enjoying the feel of her in her arms. It felt so natural.

"I wanted to kiss you goodbye." Grace said as she leaned into Sam and kissed her on the check. "I liked playing with you."

"Me too, sweetie. Maybe we can play some more when I get back."

"Where's daddy Jack's brother? I wanted to tell him bye, too." Grace asked.

"I'm right here. But I'm staying with you for a little while." The General said smiling at the adorable miniature Sam.

"Sam, we need to go," Daniel said. He and Teal'c were waiting for her at the door. Jack and Samantha were standing behind Sam and Grace. Hugging Grace once more Sam put her down and moved to the front door.

"Okay, I guess we're ready." She turned back to Samantha and Jack and the look on Samantha's face was the same thing she felt in her heart. She knew the other woman hated to leave Grace.

"Samantha, if you want to stay, I can probably handle whatever comes up," Sam offered.

"No, Sam, you both have to go. We need both of you to determine how much the time line has changed. Samantha will have to tell us about hers." Daniel reminded her.

"Sorry, Daniel. I know. It's just hard for her to leave Grace," Sam answered sadly.

"It's okay Sam, our Daniel has taken care of her much longer than I have, she'll be fine. I'm ready," Samantha responded.

"That's right! Girls, why don't we go to the den in the basement and finish that game we were playing?" Daniel asked as he gathered each girl under an arm and bounced them around. He didn't want them frightened from the light show.

General O'Neill watched from the kitchen as Teal'c, Daniel, Mitchell, Samantha, and Jack walked out the front door. Sam was the last to leave, as she started to close the door she turned once more to smile at her husband. He smiled back and watched as the door closed. It would be a long night for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_**ahead to 2009**_

They loaded onto the ship and made their first planned time travel. Their visit was ahead in time three hundred years so that they could go back to their future time of August 2009, and place, Sam's house that they had just left. They were trying to determine if Earth's timeline was corrected by the second group of time travelers to ancient Egypt; and if not could they do anything to correct it.

They all hoped the original time line had not been affected, or if so not enough for them to be aware. Of course they could never be sure, because all trips to the future carried the past with it. Their past.

The problem was, they weren't sure whose past was really relevant. All in all it would still be a guess, but they were hoping for at least an educated guess using facts relevant to their history of the time line that Daniel, and the original Teal'c, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had lived.

They would be visiting General O'Neill and Colonel Carter who would've had three years to look for and document any possible anomalies no matter how slight. They could only hope and pray that anything major would be recognized. That was their hope anyway.

The time machine of the ship pulsed and Jack looked over his shoulder at Samantha. His expression alone questioned her.

Sam caught his expression and answered Jack, "Looks the same to me. Daniel?"

"Me too, but I'm not as familiar with your street as you are. The park seems to be the same."

"What do we need to do?" Jack asked.

"Find out if Sam and Jack are waiting in the house across the street. If not someone will be waiting at the SGC," Daniel answered.

"What?! Another set of us?" Jack exclaimed. "You guys didn't tell me that."

"Jack, you know if we are going to the future, we have to be here, unless of course for some reason, we're no longer alive." Samantha began to ramble.

"God, this time stuff and copies of us are really beginning to annoy me, not just give me a headache!" Jack wasn't too happy with this new development. He must have missed this conversation.

"I concur with Colonel O'Neill. There is something about all this time travel that is not right. I for one will be glad when this is done," Teal'c said, agreeing with Jack. He hadn't had a lot to say in all of this. He wasn't even sure that they should be doing the recon into the future.

They made their way across the street to the house. Sam peeped in through the window; she could tell from the furnishings that it was indeed hers. Taking the key out of her pocket, she was ready to open the door, when Daniel asked, "Sam, don't you think we should just knock first? They are supposed to be waiting for us. It is the time we agreed to meet here."

"Sure, I wasn't thinking," she said.

"What, a Carter not thinking? I don't believe it," Jack remarked in his half joking half sarcastic way.

Samantha smiled. Jack could always make her smile or giggle. So did Sam. He was so like her Jack.

Sam knocked on the door and it was opened really quickly. There stood yet another Samantha Carter.

"Boy, is this ever gonna be confusing," Jack said, but the smile on his face gave away his delight in standing in the middle of three Samantha Carters.

Colonel Carter, at the door, looked at Jack and also smiled, "Jack's always the same. Please come in, we've been waiting for you. I have all the documentation ready for us to go over. We have a lot to discuss."

Jack walked into the hall followed by Samantha, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, and Sam. It was odd to say the least for the three women. Colonel Carter welcomed them into her home. She and the General had kept this house just so they would be able to meet these travelers at the appropriated time.

"Hey, guys. How's it going? Long time no see." General O'Neill said, jokingly. "What can I get you? Coffee, water, beer?"

"Beer would be great," said Jack.

"Coffee," replied Daniel and Sam.

"Just water for me," Samantha answered.

"I have juice ready for you, Teal'c." General O'Neill offered. "Mitchell?"

"Beer," Mitchell answered.

They all sat around the lounge, discussing the last three years and trying to decide if it seemed any major changes could be detected. It was hard for General O'Neill and his wife from this time line, who had been promoted to a full bird Colonel and O'Neill to a Lt. General since the Jumper left 2006. They weren't able to discuss a lot with the time travelers. All three Sam's had made it very plain just how much damage their having certain knowledge could harm the future. The travelers were told only what they needed to know.

After three hours and food being ordered, delivered, and eaten, they come to an end of their conference. They all agreed that if the time line had changed, it was not enough to warrant any of them going back to ancient Egypt to try to change anything.

This timeline seemed to be a natural progression of the way things were in 2006. Samantha, Daniel and Sam had held most of the discussion. Colonel Carter-O'Neill knew she couldn't give any important facts or history. So she depended on Samantha's and Sam's memories to determine the necessity of going back to Egypt or farther into the future.

"Do you think we should make one more future trip?" Sam asked Colonel Carter.

"I'm not sure what we could tell from it. It's been hard enough to decide what information to give you guys now. I think we might give away too much info if we do this again." Colonel Carter replied.

"So, let me get this straight," Jack said, "We don't have to visit any more of 'us' in this time machine thing?"

"I really don't think it's necessary." Colonel Carter smiled at him.

"Great! 'Cause my head is really hurting!" Jack stated. They all laughed at him. "Well, are we ready to go on to the next place? I won't say I enjoyed it exactly, but it has been strange," Jack said as they all walked toward the door.

General O'Neill and Colonel Carter watched them as they walked toward the park where the cloaked Jumper was waiting. "I guess we can go to the new house now, Sam. Ketra and Gracie are waiting for us." General O'Neill said. "I feel so bad, not being able to tell them about Gracie. I just think we could have saved her so much pain."

"I know Jack, but we've discussed this. You know if we change one thing, we have no idea how much the timeline will be affected." Colonel Carter commented. "We can't change this Jack. It has to play out just as it was intended."

"And tell me again how you know it was intended this way?" Jack kept trying.

_**TBC in Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Thanks for reading and especially for your comments and feedback! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives **_

_**By StarnightSam**_

_**Previously**_

"_I know Jack, but we've discussed this. You know if we change one thing, we have no idea how much the timeline will be affected." Colonel Carter commented._ _"We can't change this Jack. It has to play out just as it was intended." _

"_And tell me again how you know it was intended this way?" Jack kept trying. _

**Chapter Fifteen **_**- **_**We can't change this Jack.**

_**And Now…… still in 2009**_

"Jack, this way we know she's fine. We almost lost her, Jack. Now she's fine and she's ours. Jack, we don't know if she'll make it if we change one thing. They would know she's here now, and why. What if they were to try to save her themselves? What if they failed?" Colonel Carter said. "Sweetheart, it's the only way. Promise."

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go home to our little girl." It never failed to upset her to think about Grace's illness. Each time it filled her with a desperate need to see and feel Grace in her arms.

_**Flashback to **__**Late 2006**_

Sam heard the banging on the front door and looked at the clock that sat on her nightstand. She woke her husband and they both grabbed their robes and went to the front door. She could see Samantha, Daniel and Jack standing on the front step. Daniel was just about to start banging on the door again, when the General opened it.

"Yeah, what's the hurry? Daniel?" He realized that it was the other Daniel, when he saw Jack and Samantha standing behind him. Jack was holding a sleeping Grace.

"Jack, we need help. Grace is sick and no one on Alterian can find out what's wrong with her."

"Come in." General O'Neill said as he moved from the door. Sam had been standing behind him and moved out of the way too.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked as General O'Neill led them all to the lounge. Sam came around in front of Daniel and placed her hand on Grace's forehead. It was hot to the touch.

"She has a high temperature, doesn't she?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's been 106 for a couple of days. Our doctor can't find the cause." Samantha answered her. The look on her face told Sam all she needed to know.

"How long has she been sick?" Sam asked.

"Really sick for a couple of weeks, now," Samantha answered, "But she hasn't felt good for a while now."

"Why didn't you bring her through the gate at the SGC?" Jack asked.

"We couldn't take the chance of your military keeping the Gateship. They would have before if they could have found it." Jack answered. "We went to the same planet as before, PX3 or something like that, and then fly the rest of the way. Sam's suggestion that we use that planet's stargate instead of the one we used last time shortened the trip to just over one day."

"Jack get a cool cloth," Sam instructed. She found her purse on the bar, took out her cell phone, and dialed the SGC. "Dr. Lam, please." She watched as Daniel bathed the child's head as she waited for Carolyn to pick up the phone. She suddenly realized how big Samantha was. It looked as if she was about ready to pop.

"Samantha, please sit down. When are you due?" Sam asked her double.

"Any day now. But I've been so worried about Grace, I've almost forgotten about the baby. It's a girl according to the test my OB ran. Their medical technology seems advanced past Earth's now, although we are living three hundred years in Earth's past," she paused, "But, they've run every test available on Grace and nothing seems to show up on any of their tests. They tried what looks like 'faith healing' which seems to work on most anything on Alterian. Yet she just gets worse." Samantha finished with tears in her eyes.

"They seemed to me to be well advanced in their medical technology, almost to the point of miracles, but they can't help Grace." Daniel added looking as if he were remembering something.

"Samantha, can I do anything for you, you look tired." General O'Neill said. He had wanted to see his wife with that big and swollen belly for so long. Why did the other Jack and Sams seem to be able to have children and not them?

"No, just let me sit down. The baby's so big now. It's hard to get around," she answered.

"Of course," he said as he led her to the chair across from the couch. Jack and Daniel were hovering over Grace, and didn't notice how white Samantha's face had become, but the General did.

"Samantha, you really don't look so good, is everything okay?" He asked.

"OH.. NO…. It hurts, bad," she exclaimed. Jack quickly moved to her side and kneeled down beside her.

"What hurts, Sammie? Is it the baby? Are you having contractions?" Jack asked her.

Sam turned her head to watch Samantha just as Dr. Lam came to the phone. She explained what was happening and asked the doctor to send transport to her house. She didn't want to take the chance of something happening to either Grace or Samantha if they tried to get them to the SGC without professional help.

"I think the baby's coming. I think my water just broke." Samantha said through gritted teeth.

Grace seemed to be worse. It looked as if she was starting to have convulsions. She was soaked in sweat from her head to her toes and her body began to spasm and jerk.

Samantha started to cry. "What's wrong with my baby? Please, don't let anything happen to her."

Sam moved to sit on the floor by Grace. Daniel had laid her on the couch and was holding her head in his lap. Sam wrapped her arms around the little girl's body and tried to hold her down. She looked up at Daniel and noticed the tears in his eyes, ones that she knew matched her own.

"Daniel, we'll find out what's wrong even if we have to get the Nox or the Asgard involved. Maybe we can use their healing pod. Don't worry."

But he could see the worry on her face too. There was just so much that could happen to such a small child. What if they didn't have time? But hope was really all she could offer him right now. And she would continue to hope.

Sam's struggle with the unfairness of this whole thing was on her heart. She hated that Grace was sick. It frightened her to even think that something would happen to this child, the child that she'd never have. And there was Samantha about to pop open with another child. As happy as she was that things had worked out for all of them on their new Planet, Alterian, it still broke her heart that she'd never be able to have her own child.

Every test that could be, had been run and they all came back the same. Her ovaries were damaged. She didn't know when or how it had happened. It had to be sometime after the original SG1 went back to ancient Egypt, otherwise Grace wouldn't be here. Something had caused her fertility problems between her tour at Area 51 and the first few months she was back at the SGC .

But what, she had no idea. Maybe some alien technology she had tested at Area 51. It could have been a side effect of so many the trips trough the gate, but that wouldn't make sense because the first Colonel Carter went through the gate almost as many times, and she'd apparently conceived Grace during the first few weeks of her relationship with General O'Neill in ancient Egypt. It could have been one of the differences or affects of the time line being damaged; but she had no way of knowing what or how.

Only Daniel had lived the first time line and he couldn't remember anything happening to them that didn't happen in her own time line. But she knew it was something. It had to be. Both of the other Sams had conceived.

Daniel tried to smile at Sam. It came across more like a frown. "God, I hope so. She means so much to me," he said softly.

"Daniel? How is little Janet? I guess she's okay, or you'd have her here too." Sam said.

"Yeah, thank all that's holy, she's fine. Nebul is pregnant with our second child and she stayed at home with Janet and their grandparents. Teal'c stayed behind to protect them. He's come a long way since we were here. Almost acts like our Teal'c did in Ancient Egypt. A few more years and he'll almost be the same. Thanks to the Tretonin."Daniel tried to keep it light, but his heart was hurting.

Grace was the product of his two best friend's deep love for each other, all that was left of them, of his team. His SG1. Even though this woman was just like his Sam, he had been away from her for over six years, counting the time he'd lived in ancient Egypt alone and the last six months on Alterian. She brought back too many memories that still hurt.

Samantha, Jack and Teal'c were very different from his original SG1. It had taken Daniel over six months to come to terms with the doubles. To him they would never be the same, although he had grown very comfortable with them since moving to Alterian. He could even say he loved them, a lot. But they still weren't the same as his original family. This woman was.

"Just not quite?" Sam asked. It was like she was reading his thoughts. He was just like her Daniel, same expression, same mannerisms and attitude. He even looked at her the same way as her Daniel.

"Yeah, well you know no one will ever take their place. You know what we lived through as a team. They don't. I love them all. But.." Daniel couldn't finish his statement. He really didn't know why he was telling her this anyway. It's not like she was his Sam, either. Close, but not the same. His Sam was dead just as was his Jack and Teal'c. Now he was so afraid that he would lose Grace too. "I'm sorry. I.."

"It's okay Daniel. I know this has to be hard for you. You've had her for five years. I know how much you love her," Sam said.

"No, no you don't. No one does. I left Egypt to keep from losing her. I knew I couldn't separate her from Samantha and Jack, but I couldn't lose her either," he said sadly.

"Did you want to stay in Egypt?" She asked.

"I think I would have if not for Grace. It's Nebul's home. But, Jack was right. The climate was too harsh for Grace. It wouldn't have been too great for little Janet, either. Then there's the new baby. She could be as fair as Grace." He stopped himself. He knew he was rambling. But Daniel loved talking to Sam. He had missed her.

Grace opened her eyes and looked up at Daniel. "Daddy? Where am I?"

"Its okay baby, Daddy's got you. Do you feel any better?" He asked as he rubbed her forehead so softly. Grace tried to shake her head, but she seemed to be too weak.

"It's okay, baby. You just be still. Can you drink a little water?" Sam asked, holding the glass with a straw to her lips. She drank a couple of sips at a time watching Sam.

"You're Mommy's sister, aren't you? I remember." Grace weakly asked. Sam smiled at the child, and taking her hand in hers gently rubbing her fingers.

"I am, baby. Can I get you anything else?"

"I hurt everywhere." Grace said as if to ask if she could help that.

"I know, baby. We're going to help. It won't be long." Sam tried to sooth her.

"Where's Mommy?" Grace asked Daniel. Samantha heard Grace ask for her and tried to get up out of the chair.

"No, Samantha, stay." Jack tried to keep her still.

"Help me up, Jack. She needs me." Samantha ordered him. Jack helped her to her feet and to the couch that Grace was on. Sam moved so Samantha could get close to Grace.

"I'm here, baby. Gracie, I think you're just about to get that baby sister. They're going to take us both to the hospital to make us better. Okay? I won't get to stay with you, but Sam and Daddy will. And just as soon as the baby is here, your Dad and I'll come see you. Okay?" Samantha stroked her face gently. She had sat on the coffee table so she could be close enough to touch Grace.

"Mommy, will I stop hurting?"

"Of course you will. That's why we brought you here. So that you can get well and feel like playing with your baby sister and Janet." Samantha said. "I love you so much, Gracie." She rubbed her arm with one hand and held her little hand with the other.

"Oww." Samantha let go of Grace's hand and held her stomach. She tried not to frighten Grace, but she was in the middle of a contraction. It was all she could do to keep her face almost normal.

"You hurt too, Mommy? Are you sick?" Grace asked.

"No Gracie, Mommy's not sick, sweetheart she's just about to get the baby out of her tummy. You remember what Mommy told you?" Jack asked Grace.

"Yes."

"Mommy will be fine, Gracie. We just have to get you well sweetie." Jack said.

"The ambulance is here, Sam." General O'Neill said. He walked out on the front porch to guide the paramedics inside. They checked over Grace first at Samantha's insistence. Daniel explained her symptoms. They checked her vitals and started an IV. After placing her on a stretcher, the paramedic turned to Samantha.

"Okay, Mrs…… How long have you been in labor?" He asked.

"O'Neill, Mrs. O'Neill. The contractions just started." Jack answered for Samantha. He moved to her side to help her up.

"My water broke. I've had only two contractions. We called you here for the baby." Samantha explained. "My contractions started right after we called. I'd say maybe only 15 minutes from the first contraction."

"Your second child?" The paramedic asked.

"No." Samantha answered softy, catching Grace's stare. The paramedic caught something in her reply and knew not to push further.

"You want to go on a stretcher or sit with the child?" The paramedic asked her.

"I just want to be close to my daughter." Samantha answered.

**TBC in Chapter Sixteen **

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed and much needed! **

NOTE: I hope it doesn't get too confusing.. From here on out, there will be flashbacks so please note them, and let me know if it's too confusing... Thanks.

Sorry for the loading problems... my dail up kept losing and then I hit the wrong button! Thanks for your patience...


	16. Chapter 16

**MOEBIUS Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

**Chapter Sixteen – The Baby's here**

** still late 2006 **

_**Summary: Now I'll have two miniature Sammies. I'm a dead man. **_

Daniel waited out in the hall, with the General and Sam, for word. Dr. Lam had Grace wheeled off for CT, MRI, and EEG tests as soon as the paramedic brought her to the infirmary. Daniel had filled in the admittance forms with Sam's help.

Jack was in with Samantha as the nurse readied her for her exam. "Jack you have to go check on Grace. Find out what they're doing. Stay there, Jack until they tell you something. I want to know as soon as you know." Samantha directed.

"Samantha, I don't want to leave you," he replied.

"Jack, I'm a long way from having this baby. Just come back and check on me in about thirty minutes. Please, Jack. I can't worry about her," Samantha asked tears pooling in her bottom eye lids.

"Okay, Sammie, whatever you want." He reached over and kissed her, then left to find about Grace."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack wandered around the facility, he couldn't remember too much about it. He'd only stayed in the SGC in his reality less than two days, and then he hadn't been too far from the level 28.

"Well hello." The sexy brunette said as she stopped Jack in the hallway. "You must be the other General O'Neill." Vala asked. "I heard that you guys were here." Her smile was genuine.

"I'm just plain ol' Jack O'Neill. Retired. Never made it to General. Was a colonel, though." Jack answered, grinning at her. "I remember you. You're Daniel's girl in this reality."

"Don't I wish!" Vala exclaimed with an evil grin. "Don't let him hear you say that," she frowned.

"What? That you're his girl? Well, I certainly got the impression that he liked you and you liked him? Was I wrong? I'm sorry." Jack tried to fix his blunder.

"Oh, I like him alright, but..," she answered. "Never mind. I'm sure you're looking for your little girl?"

"I am, but I'm sorta lost. This is a big place." Jack answered.

"It certainly is," Vala smiled at him. She had such a pretty smile. Jack wondered why this Daniel didn't like her.

"Where is your Daniel, I haven't seen him this trip?" He asked.

"Probably waiting with the others by now. He was waiting to hear from Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell. They're off world at present with SG11. Something about an Ori stronghold and the locals resisting."

"I don't know much about your Ori." Jack commented.

"Oh, I can assure you, they aren't our Ori. Far from it." Vala answered. They had been walking the whole time they'd been talking. As they turned the corner Jack saw the others sitting in chairs outside the double doors of the medical lab.

"Hey," Sam spoke to them. "Jack, is Samantha okay?"

"As okay as she's gonna be until the baby comes and we know about Gracie," he answered. "What have you heard about her?"

"They've finished the tests; we're waiting for them to bring her out. We won't know the results for a while." Sam answered.

"You know how long?" He asked.

"Not really. One of us will come and tell you what's happening as soon as we know anything if you want to be with Samantha." The General answered him. He knew too well what Jack was feeling. "She's only been back there 40 to 45 minutes. It'll take longer for us to know anything."

"Right." Jack looked worried. Vala wrapped her arms around him. Jack blushed.

"You just looked as if you needed a hug," she smiled up at him. He was so handsome. He looked just like the General except he was thinner and less gray.

"Ya think?" He smiled at her.

"Vala, it's not a good idea to let Samantha see you doing that," Daniel teased Jack.

"I'm not asking him to have sex, Daniel. I just thought he needed a little… hug.." She said, twisting her head sideways and smirking at her lover's double as only she could.

She and her Daniel had been seeing each other for a while. They spent their time either fighting with each other passionately or having wild passionate sex. Daniel was so torn up over this woman. He would never be able to do without her, but he wasn't ready for anyone to know about them yet.

Daniel blushed from his neck up. He wasn't used to anyone being so blunt. "I.. uh.. I didn't mean… I didn't … ..think that.." He was just too easy, just like her Daniel.

"Daniel, it's okay." Jack answered shaking his head and grinning. "I need to get back to Samantha. Come and get me as soon as they have Gracie in a room or you know anything, please?" He asked the General.

General O'Neill squeezed his shoulder. "I will."

"Or he could send me." Vala teased smiling an evil smile of the minx she was.

"Vala, please now isn't the time." Sam chastised.

"Oh, Sam, you all need to lighten up just a little. You know that gorgeous little girl will be okay." She was trying to help; she just wasn't used to the Tau'ri ways.

"Vala, will you show me the way back to the infirmary? I walked a while before I found you." Jack asked. He decided he liked her. He wanted to find out why this Daniel didn't. One thing for sure, he'd learned he could trust Daniel during the last year, he just bet this Daniel was the same.

"Sure, gorgeous." She winked at him.

"Vala," Sam challenged. But Vala only smirked at her. "Well he is gorgeous. Just like that sexy General of yours," she said turning on her heels and grabbing Jack's arm. "Let's go find your wife."

They walked away leaving Sam blushing to her hair line and the General snickering.

"Yeah, I really like that woman. She sure knows how to keep things stirred up. This place sure is more fun since she's moved in lot, stock and 'mischief.' Yeahsureyabetcha! Now I need to find out why Daniel seems to keep pushing her away,' the General commented to Sam. She just glared at him.

Jack and Vala walked back to the infirmary together. Coming to the infirmary doors, Jack peeped in. One of the nurses saw him and mistaking him for the General went to let him in.

"General," she greeted him. "Are you here to check on … Samantha?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Jack didn't bother to let her know the difference. He only wanted to see his wife.

Vala excused herself, "I'll check on you both later." The nurse lead Jack to the curtained off area surrounding Samantha.

"Hey, sweetheart. No news yet about Gracie. I just couldn't stay away from you any longer. The General promised to come and get me if any thing changed or if they found out anything. Daniel is staying with Gracie." He said leaning over to kiss her. "I love you, Sammie."

"Any more contractions?" He asked after just looking at her for a few moments.

"Yes, But not close enough yet. They could let me out of here to check on Gracie. Jack, please make them let me see my baby girl." She was in tears, but not from pain. He was really glad he'd come back to check on her.

"Okay, I'll find the doc. See what I can do."

"Jack, just make it happen." Her eyes were glassy as she pleaded with him.

Jack returned with a wheel chair and a blanket. He pushed it to the bed, locked it, and then helped her get in. He covered her with the blanket and tucked it around her. "You okay, Sammie?" He asked.

"Yeah, right now anyway."

He pushed her back to the waiting area of the medical labs. The others were still there. Daniel walked over to her and took her hand. "No news yet, Samantha." She could read the same worry in his eyes as she knew was in her heart. "They'll fix her. They're the best on Earth right here." Daniel said, hoping he was right.

She shook her head, for once she couldn't get out any words. They waited in silence for the next five or six minutes, then Samantha had another contraction. All the men gathered around her chair. Jack held one hand and Daniel the other. Sam watched as the contraction eased.

"Was it bad, Samantha?" Jack asked, petting her arm.

"No, not really. I think they'll get much worse. It's been about ten minutes since the last one. Dr. Lam said it could be a while, since this is my first child." She explained.

The doors opened from the lab and one of the technicians walked out. "They are finished with the tests. We are getting ready to move her to an isolation room. Doctor's orders," he said.

"Why Iso?" The General asked.

"Don't know for sure, Sir. I suspect until they find the cause of the fever, they don't want her exposed to anything else or others exposed to her." General O'Neill moved aside and let Daniel talk to the tech.

"You know any thing yet?"

"No, the doctor will let you know what the results show just as soon as we get them back," the technician explained to Daniel.

"Thanks, son," General O'Neill said. Within a few minutes both doors opened and the gurney with a sleeping Grace on it was pushed down the hall.

"Has she been in any more pain?" Samantha asked as Jack pushed her behind the gurney.

"Yes ma'am, I think so. The doctor gave her something to make her sleep. She'll be out for a couple of hours."

Tears ran down Samantha's face. She couldn't stand the thoughts of Gracie in pain. "Oh, Jack," she sobbed, reaching for him. He stopped pushing the chair, kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as she sobbed into his neck.

"It'll be okay, Sammie. They'll fix her up as good as new." He said, trying to smile at her. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. He held her long enough for her to pull herself together. He kissed her lips softly and quickly, and then pushed the chair forward.

They followed the gurney to ISO Room 8, and then waited outside until the attendants had Gracie in the bed. Jack pushed Samantha's chair into the room and helped her onto the bed. She pulled Grace into her arms and held her close. Daniel made his way to the other side of the bed and held Grace's hand.

The others stood around the room and waited for the Doctor. It was only a few minutes until Dr. Lam appeared. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter." She acknowledged the officers in the room and then addressed Samantha and Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, Samantha." Caroline noticed Daniel's expression and also spoke to him. "Daniel"

"Well, doc, what's the report?" General O'Neill asked, as always short and to the point.

"Some explanation, but I have a lot of questions. I need Colonel Carter and Mrs. O'Neill to help me with their expertise of this problem because it's out of my field." She glanced at Samantha briefly then focused on Sam.

"What do you mean, Caroline?" Sam asked, really worried now.

"We found some cellular degeneration. But we're not sure why. I'd like to test Colonel and Mrs. O'Neill and Daniel. Could be it's something to do with the Planet their living on. But I need to do DNA and blood tests on all of you. And the baby." Caroline finished by looking at Samantha.

"You think the baby may be affected too?" Samantha asked worry even more evident on her face.

"I don't know anything, yet. I'm just guessing. That's why I need yours and Colonel Carter's help. I'm not experienced with cellular degeneration. I know that Dr. Frazier worked with the Dr. Carter that came from an alternate reality years ago. I'll pull that file and study all her notes." She turned to walk out of the room, then looked back.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong. You can go one at a time for the tests. But I'd like for Mrs. O'Neill to go first, I want them finished with you before the baby comes. I need yours and Colonel O'Neill's permission to run the tests on the baby as soon as it's born."

Tears streamed down Samantha's face. "Jack, I'm so scared. What if we lose her?" He pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh. Baby. You have to keep calm. You have to have this baby now and let the rest of them take care of Gracie. Please Sammie. Try not to worry too much." He held her tight.

Sam moved closer to the General. They tried not to show too much affection in front of the other military personnel, especially at the SGC or in DC. But she needed his touch. He could read her body language and the distress on her face. He knew she needed him to hold her. He wrapped her in his arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, as he rubbed her back gently. Sam was as afraid of losing this child as Samantha. But she didn't understand the pull that Grace had on her. Was it just because she was the child of one of her alternates?

Just then Daniel of this SGC stuck his head in the room. "Hi, guys. I just heard she was finished with the tests. Any news?" Looking straight at his double, boy, this was just too weird. He had no idea how the General was dealing with this. It was just crazy. Being in the same place as 'yourself!' This was bad science fiction, much less reality.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, God!.. Jack. You'll never touch me again!" Samantha screamed. He had eased his long, lanky body behind her to help her push. She had a death grip on his hand. He picked up the wet cloth with his other hand and wiped her face.

"I love you Samantha." He said. Jack knew from experiencing Charlie's birth the less he said, the less he'd have to beg forgiveness for later. So, all his comments were held to 'I love you and I'm here baby' which also angered Samantha.

"God, Jack can't you say anything else." She really wanted him to hurt. She tightened her grip on his hand and reached for his other hand. Jack knew if she didn't break a bone he'd be lucky. He knew his hands would be sore in any case. Dr. Lam saved him with her next command.

"Now push Samantha, I can see the baby's head." Samantha pushed with all her might. But the baby didn't come through. It had been long enough for the baby to come out.

Jack remembered Charlie's birth, albeit he dare not mention it now. Sara had had a difficult time delivering too. Charlie's head was big for an infant. He hoped that was all that was wrong with this baby and his Samantha.

"I'm going to deaden the area then cut just a little, Samantha. I don't want you to tear." Dr. Lam explained. After Dr. Lam completed the procedure and Samantha pushed a couple more pushes and threatening Jack with his life if he so much as looked at her again for the tenth time in so many minutes, the baby's head followed by her body seemed to just ease out of the birth canal. Dr. Lam handed the baby to the nurse and finished with Samantha.

"It's a girl? Right doc? She's alright?" Jack asked worried that the doc hadn't said anything.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I thought you already knew the sex," Caroline said, "she looks fine, we'll know more after the test." The baby cried as the nurse cleaned her mouth out and air filled her lungs.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure. Looks like Daniel and I are gonna be surrounded. She sure sounds healthy." Jack laughed.

He leaned in to kiss Samantha. "Nice job, Mommy." He smiled at her.

"Jack, I'm sorry I was so mean to you." She said. Now that the pain was gone or most of it, she was sorry for wanting to hurt him. "You know I'd never really try to hurt you? I love you too. Have you heard anything about the tests on Gracie?"

"Could'a fooled me." He laughed. He reached for her hand. They locked eyes. Jack had never loved anyone like he loved this woman. She had quickly become his reason for living. She'd brought him back to life. He'd lived as a drunken shadow of a man after his divorce and Charlie's death. "No, I haven't," he said, sadness overtaking his brief moment of happiness.

"I'll check to see if anything's back as soon as we finish here." Carolina offered.

After a few minutes the nurse brought the baby and placed her on Samantha's chest. Jack helped her to sit up a little more. "She's so beautiful." Tears rolled down her face. She looked just like her and Grace. "Jack, she looks like a miniature Gracie doesn't she?"

"Yeah, now I'll have two miniature Sammies." He chucked. "I'm a dead man."

_**TBC in **__**Seventeen **_

_**Thanks for reading and for your patience. It's been hectic in RL. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Moebius Part II– Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

**Chapter Seventeen --**_** Grace has what? What the hell is that?**_

**Warning: Heavy angst ahead. **

_**Summary: "Samantha, the baby has the exact DNA as Grace. They are the same person. I'm so sorry." "What?!" Jack exclaimed. "How, Gracie is five?"**_

** Still late 2006 **

Jack and Samantha's happiness only lasted a few hours. She had nursed the baby and she and Jack had examined her to be sure she was all there, counting all her little parts. They had her name picked almost from the start, Elizabeth Jacqueline O'Neill.

Samantha wanted to call her Elizabeth, but she knew Jack would stick a nickname on her as fast as he could. He was just a nickname person. She'd wait to see what stuck. Although Samantha didn't really care, she looked more like an Elizabeth. She was named after both Jack and her.

When Doctor Lam and Sam came to see Samantha with the results of the tests that had been completed on all of them, she could read the fear and heartache in Sam's eyes. She grabbed Jack's hand and held on tighter than she had during the birth of their baby.

"Not good is it?" She asked.

"No." Caroline admitted softly. She just didn't have the bedside manner that Janet had had, but Sam knew just how much this had affected the tiny doctor. Caroline moved to the other side of the bed so she could face both Samantha and Jack, with Sam right beside her.

"Do you mind if Colonel Carter explains this? I have all the tests results for you to look over Mrs. O'Neill, but her knowledge of this is far greater than mine." Caroline asked.

"Does it really matter who gives us the bad new?" Samantha asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She could see from the red brimmed blue eyes that were identical to hers that it was not good news.

"Samantha, Jack. I'm so sorry. We've run the test again to make sure. But there's no doubt. It's Entropic Cascade Failure." Sam locked eyes with Samantha. It was as if they were communicating without words.

"Hey, that's my thing," Jack complained, "How 'bout letting me in on this conversation and tell me what the hell you are taking about."

"Sorry," Dr. Lam said. Samantha moved her eyes from Sam's to Jack's.

"It's fatal, Jack," she paused, and then looked at Sam, "I don't understand why she has it. She's the only one of her in this timeline or ours." Samantha answered her husband's question almost stoically but actually talking to Sam.

Sam took her hand. "Not anymore, Samantha. The baby has the exact DNA as Grace. They are the same person. I'm so sorry."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "How, Gracie is five?" Jack asked looking from one to the other. Just then Daniel walked into the room. His eyes and face was a dead give away as to his emotional state.

"Jack, both Samantha and Grace's biological mother were the same age when Grace and Elizabeth were conceived. You have to remember that Grace lived in the other timeline before you guys got there," Sam explained patiently. "Daniel said that Grace's mother was forty years and three months when she had Grace. That's how old Samantha is now."

"Guess you already know?" Jack turned quickly to Daniel. Daniel shook his head. He couldn't get the words out.

"I still don't get it," Jack stated, waving his hands and shaking his head.

"Do you understand what the hell their talking about?" Jack asked Daniel, but he was getting angry.

"Yeah." Daniel managed to say albeit quietly.

"Then somebody better tell me what the hell's going on with my daughter. Why's she dieing?" Jack's voice was getting louder by the syllable. "What the hell is this.. tropic whatever failure thing?" Tears were forming in his eyes as well.

"Jack, we have to get her away from the baby, we have to separate the girls if we want her to live," Daniel said in a ghostly dead voice. "They can't exist in the same timeline. Their DNA is identical. They are the same person."

"That's why Grace has been feeling bad for so long. When I think about it, she's really been feeling bad almost since we went to Alterian. I thought she just had to adjust to the environment. The closer to the birth of Elizabeth, the worse Grace became," Samantha said in a sad low voice as if she were talking to herself. "But why did it take so long for her to get this sick?" Samantha asked looking at Sam.

"I don't know, Samantha. This is so new for all of us. You and I can do some more research after the girls are better." Sam answered.

"Girls? Are you saying baby's affected?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, but not the same way. The baby is showing an anomaly. But, we don't understand why," Caroline answered. "Although I suspect it occurred during the early stages of your pregnancy. Her cells appear as if they were damaged, but had been repaired."

"You think it affected the baby while we were in Egypt? Then after moving to Alterian, Gracie was the one out of her natural timeline?" Samantha asked. "Why didn't I miscarry if the fetus was in stress?"

"I can't answer that, I don't understand any more than you." Sam answered. "I'm just guessing. I just know I wasn't affected when Dr. Carter came through the Mirror."

"I should have kept her in Egypt." Daniel said quietly almost to himself. They could hear the tears in his voice.

"Egypt wasn't good for her either, Daniel. That's why we left." Jack said, getting some control back over his voice and his emotions.

"Well it's obvious we can't stay with you." Daniel said getting a bit louder. Samantha started screaming at that.

"Oh, god. You can't take her back there. It's too dangerous. There's no medical care, no nutrition, no decent housing. Please, god, no. Don't take her back Daniel.. Please…" Samantha cried.

"Hey, hey." Jack said pulling her into a hug, trying to sooth her. "We'll think of something, Sammie, please don't cry."

"Don't cry! Jack, I have to give up either Grace or Elizabeth, or Gracie will die! And you tell me not to cry! Damn it Jack!" Samantha was getting hysterical. Dr. Lam ordered a sedative for her.

"Can you get one for me too?" Daniel asked. He didn't remember feeling like this even after realizing that his friends were all dead. Then he remembered he still had to tell Nebul and Grace's grandparents.

"I can, if you want, Daniel." Dr. Lam answered softy, compassion filled her voice.

"Maybe you'll have to package some of that stuff for the rest of our family." Daniel answered, wondering how he would face his wife if he left Grace here.

"Samantha, I can take Grace. Or Elizabeth. One of them can stay here with us." Sam offered softly. She wasn't sure how her offer would go across. You just don't take another woman's children. But she wanted them to know her caring for one of the children was definitely an option for them.

"Don't answer that now. You guys just think about it, talk about it. Go home, take time to get to feeling better. We need to separate the two girls, take the baby home and then come back, give yourselves time to discuss this. Time for Grace to heal. Time for you to decide what's best. But remember that you don't have long to make up your minds about leaving, Grace's time is running out." Sam begged.

"Sam, what happens if you take one of the girls and then you have your own 'Gracie'? Jack asked.

"No worry. I can't conceive. For some reason my ovaries are completely destroyed. No eggs. And, I'm also older than they were when they conceived." Sam said in a weak small voice, but she caught Samantha's attention.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have asked that." Jack hated to see that look on any Sam's face. It was a devastated, defeated look.

"No, Jack. It is a legitimate question," Sam answered him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You guys take a few minutes to talk. Caroline and I are going to check on Grace." Sam said as she left the room rather quickly. She didn't want to fall apart in front of them. Caroline followed her out.

"Hand me the test results." Samantha demanded angrily. Caroline had left them on the table for her to read.

Daniel handed her the folder and sat down in the chair by her bed. He and Jack waited patiently, well Daniel was patient. Jack picked up every single thing in the room that wasn't tied down. After twenty minutes, she closed the folder and looked at them, one at a time. The sedative had begun to affect her. She couldn't think as clearly as she wanted.

"Well?" Jack could stand it no longer. "What does it say? Is it true?"

"According to their test, yes. But I have to be sure before I leave Grace here. We'll take the baby back home and have our own doctor run the DNA. I'll have this folder copied. I'll know if the DNA is the same. But I have to be sure. It's not that I don't trust them. But, I'm not leaving Grace, unless I know for sure she won't live," Samantha answered determinedly, "Especially if she can't conceive. How do I know she's not just stealing Gracie." It wasn't like Samantha to be so uncharitable, but someone or something was taking her child away, she wasn't normal.

"Grace." Daniel said quietly almost to himself. "It has to be Grace?" He knew he had no right to ask this woman to leave her own baby, but Grace was his. His heart. How would he live without her? And it was so obvious that she needed her parents more than him, even alternate ones.

Samantha and Jack had already usurped his and Nubel's place as her primary parents, the child clung to Samantha. How could he take her away from what he knew she needed the most?

"Daniel, let's make sure the test is correct. Then we'll decide what has to be done. We have to include Nebul and Ketra in this decision. She belongs to them too." Samantha said. Her heart was torn completely into. How could anything hurt this bad? The only good thing was that Grace would not die.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

General Landry had the top of the mountain opened to allow Jack to fly the Gateship in so that they could go home through the gate. It would save them valuable time getting home.

They had no choice but to leave Grace at the SGC. She was simply too sick to move. They had to take the baby back home to separate the girls and hopefully give Grace time to heal. She was being kept sedated as much as possible so that the pain and fear would be minimized.

"Samantha, I promise I'll look after her. I won't leave her side." Sam said. She turned to catch Daniel's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Daniel." There was nothing else to say. What did any of them know?

"We'll be back just as soon as we can get the DNA results verified. It's not that I don't trust you…" Samantha started but was interrupted by Sam.

"No, no. I'd do the same thing. I don't expect you'd consider leaving either of the children behind unless there is no other choice," Sam said tears trying to spill from her eyes; her heart was breaking for them.

Jack helped Samantha into a wheel chair and the nurse placed the baby in her arms. He looked back at General O'Neill. "I know I don't have to tell you how much we love that little girl. Please don't let anything happen to her."

"I've already sent out contacts to the Asgard, the Nox and the Tok'ra. One of us will be by her side at all times. I promise you we'll do everything we can." General O'Neill promised them. Then he turned to Daniel and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Daniel." They looked at each other for a second then the General left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack pushed Samantha's wheel chair to the ship. No one said anything as Daniel, Jack, Samantha and the baby entered the Gateship. Sam and Samantha stared at each other a few minutes. Sam had come to see them off, leaving her Daniel and Vala to wait with Grace until she returned.

After going through the gate it was only minutes until the ship was back at their home. Jack helped Samantha get up and held onto her arm as Daniel gathered up the baby's things. They made their way inside Jack and Samantha's home. Ketra came to meet them as soon as she heard the door open.

"Samantha, you have had the baby. Is it well?" Ketra asked.

"She's fine. She's been asleep most of the time. She was born yesterday." Samantha gave Ketra a slight smile. Her heart was divided. She wanted to be happy and was so proud of her new daughter, but she wanted to cry over what was happening to Grace.

"Where is Grace?" Ketra asked worry evident in her face.

_**TBC Chapter 18 **_

_**Thanks for reading! As always, feedback and comments are welcome. Thanks. **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	18. Chapter 18

**Moebius Part II Interlocked Lives**

**By StarnightSam**

**Chapter Eighteen – Is it true? **

_**Summary: Daniel turned from the door and looked sadly at Jack, "I think she just did. Do you think you're the only one who can read her eyes, Jack?" **_

"Maybe you should sit down, Ketra. We're waiting for Daniel and Nebul. We have something to tell you guys." Jack said softly to the older woman. Both she and Teal'c lived with Jack and Samantha, and Ketra helped take care of Grace and the house.

Nebul's mother lived with Daniel's family. Grace stayed over a night or two a week with Daniel and Nebul, but she had attached herself to Samantha and Jack and didn't want to leave them very much. She loved Daniel, but she was becoming more and more Jack's daughter.

It truly frustrated Daniel. He loved the child like she was his own, but he wanted her to be happy. He still couldn't get over how she had been so drawn to them. It was as if her parents had only been gone a short while; when in reality they had been dead over two years before these people appeared in ancient Egypt.

After Nebul and Daniel arrived, the three adults explained to Nebul and Ketra what they had discovered about Grace's illness, but neither of them really understood. All they knew was that it was bad. It took Daniel some time to comfort Nebul. Ketra just disappeared into her room saying nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack and Daniel took the baby's and Grace's DNA swabs to the pediatrician that Samantha had been using for Grace. They requested DNA results for both swabs and waited for the technician to give them the reports.

Samantha would be able to analyze the report to determine if their DNA was the same. She'd brought a computer and program from the SCG and altered it to connect to their power source. All she had to do was scan the reports and the program would analysis the test results to compare to the results from the SGC.

They didn't want anyone on this planet to become suspicious of any abnormalities with the girls. Like Earth, publicity would not be good. They all really liked living here. It was so much like their homes on Earth in the Twenty First century, freedom of both mind and body.

The governmental body was set up much like Earth's USA as a democracy. The economy was maintained by a capitalistic-socialistic society. There was enough food, housing, and medical care for all. It made them all feel at home and safe. So far, they had found nothing negative about their new home.

Humanoids from different planets reside on this world. Most employers would accept Education Certificates and Work Experience Certifications from other planets. The SCG provided documents verifying their professional, educational, military and work experience back grounds. Jack, Daniel, Samantha and Teal'c each had their Professional-Educational Certification accepted by the local Work-Placement Centers and received Work Status Certificates that allowed them to find employment in their own specialty fields.

Daniel and Jack had both found jobs immediately. Daniel was teaching at the local university or rather their version of higher education, and Jack was given a position on the local law enforcement staff, which on this Planet was connected to the military. Jack helped Teal'c become employed with his division not long after his own employment.

Jack didn't want Samantha to look for work until she was feeling better. She was really sick during the early stages of her pregnancy.

Jack also found a large old fishing boat that he'd been able to purchase for little of nothing; and was working on updating it. The city that they lived in was located just off a large bay within six or seven miles from the ocean. He eventually wanted to get back into the tour guide business. He had loved his boat and really enjoyed being his own boss before going to Egypt. He had always had a love of fishing and enjoyed helping others learn to fish.

Alterian was similarity to Earth in size and distance from its sun, making the climate almost the same. The housing in the area that they chose to live was all Spanish adobe type buildings, built like condos. Each building contained two or more units.

They had rented just one large condo at first, trading some of the naquadah that the SGC had provided to get them started. After saving as much of their income as they could between them, they moved to a larger building and rented two units on the ground floor.

The units were identical inside. There was a large open room that contained the lounge or den area at one end of the unit and centered in the room. There was furniture similar to Earth styles, a large sofa and several comfortable chairs. The height of the ceiling on the outside of the great room started at about 7 feet and vaulted to the center to at least 15 feet. The entire ceiling was solar panels which provided the energy for the building.

The kitchen and dining area took up one whole side of the room. The dining area was first and located at the front of the large den. It had a built in china cabinet along the wall. There was a long narrow table with comfortable chairs that would seat ten adults parallel to the china cabinet.

The kitchen area followed the dining area and was small but very efficient in its design. There was a small breakfast bar separating the Dining area from the Kitchen area. On the Kitchen side of the bar was storage space. The working area was also built into the walls along with the food cooler units and the cooking units. There was a sink with a built in drawer dish washer.

On one side of the large room were spaces that could be considered home-office cubicles. There were three different built in cabinet style desks containing built-in computer like devices and other electronics.

All electronic devices were part of the desk units. On the far end of the room also built into the wall that faced the lounge area was something that looked very much like a large plasma TV. There were also built-in sound systems.

The only part of the great room that could be sectioned off was the office-style part. There were panels that could be lowered to close each desk section into individual small rooms. Samantha had found these panels by accident when exploring the programs on the computer-type electronics.

She had opened a program that she didn't understand just to see what it was. The walls seemed to come out of the ceiling and enclosed her before she could think. It had frightened her at first, but she quickly found the panels would disappear as fast as they had appeared.

The bedrooms were at the opposite end of the large room. There were four and they were extremely small, measuring 10 feet by 10 feet. They each contained a bed in the middle of the room. On one wall there was a built in dressing table with built in drawers for clothes storage, and a long narrow closet space that ran the rest of that wall. There were no doors on the closet, but it was covered by a curtain type cloth.

The other wall opened into a small dressing-half bath area. It contained a sink with an odd looking water spout, a toilet, and a narrow set of shelves for linen, and other personal items. It too was long and narrow.

All four bedrooms fit into the width of the unit, which was fifty feet across. There were two bathing rooms, one on each side of the room, just before the bedrooms. The rooms were eight feet by eight feet, and contained a shower stall, a built in sink and shelves for storage.

Most of the windows were high in the walls except for those at the end of the den, and the windows that enclosed the front and back doors. The back door was in the area between the kitchen and the dining area. The front door of the dwelling was opposite this door on the other side of the great room at the end of the office cubicles.

The solar paneled ceiling provided light and was fitted with electronic devices to store and convert the sunshine into energy. Every thing on this world was run on solar energy. All electronics in the condo were run by the computer system. There were small control devices that looked like mini computers in the all areas of the condo.

The climate here was mild. They had only been living here for six months, but the temperature had remained what Jack would think was in or near 75 to 80 Fahrenheit. They used a different way to measure the temperature here that Jack was just learning.

The city was beautiful. Trees were everywhere, all types of trees, fruit tree, flowering trees, trees with funny colored leaves. Flower gardens and lawns were kept in perfect shape. Everything was clean and neat. It looked picture perfect. They liked it here and were adjusting to the city and making new friends. The only problem had been Grace's sickness.

Teal'c had returned from work and Samantha had filled him in. It wasn't long before Jack and Daniel returned from the doctor's office with the results of the DNA tests. Samantha took the forms to study them and the reports they had brought back from Earth. Scanning all the data into the computer system, she ran an analysis of the DNA tests.

After a few minutes Jack had worn a path between one of the office cubicles and the lounge area. Daniel was lost in his thoughts. Nebul had moved over to sit close to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Ketra was in the kitchen area keeping busy with cooking. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Since losing her husband and her place as leader of the women of her tribe Grace had become so important to her. She thought she was too old to be wanted as a mate, so all her energy and time had been spent in keeping up the house and taking care of Grace. She didn't know if she could handle it if something happened to Grace.

Samantha finally looked up from the computer printouts she had been reading for the last twenty minutes. Her gaze sought Jack. As usual their unspoken communication said it all. Daniel jumped from the sofa and headed for the door.

"Daniel? Where you going?" Jack asked him. "Wait Daniel, she hasn't even told us what the report says."

Daniel turned from the door and looked sadly at Jack, "I think she just did. Do you think you're the only one who can read her eyes, Jack?" He left letting the door slam behind him. Nebul moved from the sofa and started after him.

"I will see to Dan'yel," she said. Ketra just kept on with her cooking. She couldn't find words to explain the pain in her heart just yet.

"Samantha?" Jack asked. "What now?"

"I don't know. We have little choice. We have to decide what's best." She looked at him with tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't making a sound. As if Elizabeth could sense her mother's pain, she started to cry. Samantha moved toward the bedroom to get her baby. Jack followed her.

He watched as she picked up Elizabeth and sat down on the bed. She opened her blouse and started nursing. Jack couldn't believe what seeing her with his child did to him. He had never been so in love nor had he ever loved anyone like he loved this woman and child. Not even Grace. For him it was no choice.

As much as Grace meant to him, he wouldn't be able to consider leaving his own daughter anywhere he wasn't. He had lost one child, Charlie; he could not lose this one now. Not even to protect Gracie, whom he loved with all his heart too. This was so unfair. He understood how Daniel felt.

"She needs me Jack. They both do. What am I to do?" Samantha's voice was so choked with tears; he could hardly understand the words. But he couldn't answer her. He had to give her time to come to some conclusion on her own. He knew that for certain or she would always resent him.

He moved to sit on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I love you Sammie." He kissed her temple and buried his nose in her hair. It was so damn wrong that they couldn't just enjoy the first few days with their new daughter. There were too many tears.

_**TBC in chapter 19 **_

_**Notes: Next chapter is much happier! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Chapter Nineteen--I need you too much.**_

_**Summary: Jack comforts Sam after her father dies. They 'work' things out. **_

_** Still in **__**2006**_

It had been three days since the time travelers left the SGC. Sam thought it odd that they didn't come back within minutes of the time they'd left. She thought they would, now she was beginning to worry that something was wrong on their end.

Grace was improving by the day. Thor had finally answered their distress signal and beamed in. After hearing General O'Neill's explanation and request to heal the child he had beamed her to his ship and placed her in the Healing Pod. Thor had not given Jack any guarantee that the pod would correct the cellular degeneration.

It had in fact repaired most of the damage, enough that she would recover completely in time. Thor explained that according to his data that the progression of her cellular degeneration had stopped when the girls were separated, but would start again if Grace was in the same time line as Elizabeth for very long. Thor thought it best if the Asgard could check out Elizabeth too.

Sam had asked Thor why Grace was the only one affected by the Entropic Cascade Failure, since they had all been together in the same time line for a week. Sam remembered that the Dr. Carter of a few years ago had started experiencing the tremors much earlier than a week.

Thor thought it had something to do with the difference in time travel in the ship and using the Quantum Mirror. He wasn't sure, even the Asgard had had very little experience with time travel and alternate realities. So for him, that was just an educated guess. Sam just felt lucky that the rest of them had no tremors.

The pod repaired the major organ and cell damage, but Grace was still weak. She would need a lot of physical therapy, good nutrition, and a lot of rest.

Sam had not left her bedside for three days. Jack brought all her meals to Grace's ISO room and went home to pack a few personals for Sam. He had stayed at the SGC too, but would have to go to DC for a meeting tomorrow.

"Hey, Sam how is she?" He asked as he opened the door to Grace's room and peeped in. 

Sam moved to the side of the room where Jack stood and hugged him tight. The last three days she hadn't cared the least bit who was in the room with them, she seemed unable to stop herself from touching him. It was as if she had to reassure herself that he was with her in this.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her at first softly, but it became passionate very quickly. Sam pulled away slightly and gazed into his eyes. "I love you Jack O'Neill." She kissed his lips softly then moved from his embrace. "I better move, I need you too much right now." She said sounding rather apologetic.

They had only been together a little more than a year and Jack loved the feel of her in his arms. Until very recently, they had not been very open with their affection for each other in front of other people. But her telling him she needed him meant the world to Jack.

"You never have to feel uncomfortable because you need me Sam. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you need me or that you want and love me." He gave her his trademark grin.

"Even if I do find it difficult to believe," he chuckled. Jack remembered the events that brought their feelings for one another to the surface. It was one of his best and worst times. It was during the time that her father died and the few weeks following.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Flashback to** _**2005**_

Jack found Sam in the observation room watching as one of Jacob's Tok'ra friends was visiting with him, explaining the Tok'ra Burial Rites and saying goodbye to his friend. Sam's eyes were bright with unshed tears. He sat down beside her and waited a few seconds.

She seemed to lean toward him. He knew she wasn't conscience of it. She told him she was fine, but he knew she wasn't. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her body against his, the pressure of her hand in his and her thumb rubbing across the top of his hand. This was most unlike her; she never touched him unless he was in danger of dying.

Her grip on his hand tightened as she whispered, "Thank you, Sir."

He looked at her profile. All he could think was that she was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. And she was thanking him? "For what?" He whispered.

"For being here for me." Tears were trying to pool in her beautiful eyes. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He knew she wanted to be tough. At all times, she was a soldier, trained to keep her emotions under the surface.

If he could just show her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. It was all he'd thought about since she'd appeared at his house yesterday wanting to tell him something. He had wanted to shout that Kerry had seen through his act and dumped him. Sent him to her…..

He wanted to beg for a chance to love her, but he knew he couldn't. And even if he could, now was not the time. She needed his support and friendship now, not more confusion and upset.

"Always." He spoke so softly that she could hardly hear him. One little word. He tried so hard to pour his heart and soul into, to let her know she was loved and adored. That he wanted to take care of her. Always. It carried so much love and devotion. It carried a promise of their future.

Her head snapped up and their eyes met. Electricity flowed through them with even more feelings than the Entity had caused. It seemed like promises were given and accepted for both of them in that brief few moments. No words were needed.

The Tok'ra looked up at Sam through the observation window. Jacob was asking for her. Jack was reluctant to let her go. But he watched her and waited for her to say good bye to her father. His heart was broken not only for her but for the loss of his friend.

Jack had truly loved Jacob. He was real hero. He had spent the last few years of his life fighting evil in the universe to help keep Earth and other worlds safe from the Goa'uld. He would miss him, miss his friend. He could only guess what Sam would feel when this really hit her.

He watched Sam as she kissed her father one last time. He gave her a few minutes, and then decided that she had been alone in the room long enough. Taking a deep breath he eased out of the chair and made his way to the ISO room. He stood just behind her, not touching her; but waiting for her. She could feel his presence. She always did. She felt stronger just from his being that close to her.

She turned to look at him and the same electric connection between them as before seemed to bounce around the room encircling them.

At that moment she knew for certain what she had only hoped for and suspected before. Jack O'Neill not only loved her; but he was in love with her. She could no longer deny her feelings or his. Their feelings were so tangible that they seemed to take on a life of their own; almost forming a separate being. It filled the air between them and it was impossible for him not to hold her.

Jack pulled her into her arms and buried his face in her neck. Tears streamed down both their faces. It made no difference if someone else came in or not; he would not let her go this time. It was finally their time and they both knew it.

"You need to go home and rest. You've been here in this room around the clock, Sam. Let me take you home." He said raising his face and looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"I'll take care of things here, if it's okay. Actually Walter already has everything ready to implement, I just need your approval. We can talk at home?"

Sam couldn't talk. She was too overwhelmed with emotion. Voicing her feelings had never been easy. All she knew was that she needed Jack to stay with her. She put her arms around his neck and whispered, "Okay. But I don't want to go home. I want to go with you. If I go home, Pete…."

"I gotcha," was all that he needed to say. He held her tighter and then turned with his arm still around her and walked her out of the room. He signaled to the attendant at the door of Jacob's room to get the doctor and they left the mountain.

They didn't talk during the trip to Jack's house. He kept hold of her hand, squeezing it now and then. One street before his street he turned into an all night grocery store. "Come on, I don't want to leave you here alone."

She didn't answer except with her eyes. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself. All the control he'd maintained with her since their being held as slaves on that ice planet broke and he found himself kissing her. And she kissed him back. A lot.

Neither of them said anything, but there was no tension between them. It was as if they both just knew the long wait was over, or more like they had been carried through time back to the feelings and emotions of Jonah and Thera. Both knew there would be a time and place for talking, but not now. Too many other things needed to be done now.

Jack opened the door and got out of the truck, coming around to open the door for her. It just seemed so right, even though he'd only opened doors for her when she was injured. He took her hand and held it as she slid out of the tall truck. He pulled her to his body as her feet hit the ground and hugged her tight. "We'll be alright, Sam." She said nothing, just held on to him as if he would get away if she let go.

After collecting enough food to catch up his pantry and enough beer and wine to last a week, he pushed the basket to the personals isle. "Get what ever you need, if you don't want to go home." He smiled at her.

Jack checked out and paid for their things, loaded the truck and then drove to his house. He first helped Sam out of the truck and into the den. "I'll be right back." He pulled her to him again and kissed her lips softly.

Sam sat on the couch in deep thought. She wasn't even aware that Jack had put away all the groceries or that he was now watching her. "Sam? I know how tired you are," he said as he handed her a sandwich and a cup of tea and sat beside her. She took the cup and drank some of the tea but put the plate on the coffee table.

"I'm not hungry, but the tea is good, soothing." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She drank most of it in silence.

"Okay, let's get you to bed; I know you are worn out." He said taking the cup from her and placing it on the coffee table. He picked up the sandwich and reached for her hand pulling her up. He walked her to the kitchen all the time holding her hand. He let go to wrap the sandwich in foil and place it in the frig. "It'll be ready if you change your mind."

Sam walked to the back door and was looking at his backyard. Jack pulled her into his arms from behind. Neither said a word, but she felt better by the minute. They stood like that for a long while.

"Jack, I don't want to sleep alone." He froze and she could feel the tension in his body. "I mean, I.. I just want you to hold me. Please?"

"Pete…." Was all Jack could get out. He hadn't forgotten she was still engaged to another man. He knew from the bottom of his heart that she wouldn't be for long, but right now she was. She turned in his arms so she could look into his eyes.

"I don't love Pete. I'm going to break it off with him just as soon as I can face it. Right now, I can only handle Dad's…" Tears choked her throat and she tried to pull away from him. For the first time since he'd held her in the ISO room she felt the old tension. Then just as suddenly as Jack's body had tensed it relaxed.

"I don't give a damn about Pete. If you need me now and want him tomorrow, I'll handle that too. I'm here for you Sam….. Always." She raised her eyes to his.

"I hardly think I'll ever leave you again, Jack." She kissed him then. She instinctively knew he would not make the first contact until he was sure what she wanted. "I want you to love me, Jack. Please, I need to feel alive. I need…. you." Slow tears traced down her face in silence.

"Oh, God Sam." He knew he would never be able to deny her anything, but he felt as if he would be taking advantage of her. "Don't you think…."

"No,.. Now. Jack. I've waited since Thera let you go. I don't want to wait now. I don't care about the regs or my career or your career or Pete… Please Jack? …..Show me you really love me?"

Jack picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He couldn't get words out of his mouth, there was so much to say, so much to talk about, but not so much as a soft mew came from him. He was a man possessed and driven. One goal. One thing filled his mind. Her. Her needs…. Her wants… Her scent… Her lips... Her body…

At this moment he didn't care if she ran back to Pete after she came back to her senses or if he was court-martialed for breaking the frat regs. He was transported back to the Ice Planet. The minute she'd said Thera, he was a lost soul. He belonged to her. He was hers to do with as she wished even if she broke his heart again.

He stood her up by the bed and kissed her again. Soon their kisses became filled with lust and clothes were stripped from their bodies piece by piece. Jack had managed to remove all of Sam's clothes except her panties. He stopped kissing her and stood back looking at her.

"I was never able to see you like this on the Ice Planet. It was always too dark. You are so hot, Sam. So beautiful. I've missed you so." He pulled her back to him and kissed her lips, chin and jaw line repeatedly. He moved his tongue across her lips and swept in as soon as she opened her mouth. This kiss lasted until neither of them could breathe. 

They were both transported to their time beneath the Ice Planet. They had found each other there, and then had lost each other as soon as they had walked back through the gate to Earth. They'd never discussed their time as Jonah and Thera. It was too difficult and painful for both of them.

Sam was surprised that Jack would bring it up. She had convinced herself that it meant little to him. It had been the only way she'd been able to move on. He had asked her more than once since then to 'get a life' what else was she to think?

She made no comment to his praise. She didn't want to ruin things now by talking. There was too much to say. Right now all she wanted to do was feel. Him. Feel his love, his skin, his hot body.

She reached for the buckle on his belt and quickly had it out and his pants unsnapped. He let her unzip them and slide them down. They stood staring at each other, him only in his boxers and her only in her panties. Jack's eyes roamed her body. It'd had been so long since he'd seen her in anything other than BDU's. She was breathtaking. The most amazing part was that she had no clue.

She tentatively placed her hands on his chest and moved closer to him. He pulled her to his naked body, holding her close. Even through the soft fabric of his boxers the contact was almost more than he could take. Jack knew he'd have to take this slower or he wouldn't last.

The funny thing was he was suddenly more thankful for Kerry. At least he'd had regular sex the last few weeks and knew it would help with his stamina. He didn't want to embarrass himself, especially since he could just imagine what Sam's latest sexual experiences had been with such a young man. But one thing for sure, he knew damn well he'd never want to know about it.

Sam was breathing hard, her eyes locked on his. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He moved to her side and scooped her to his chest. Their lips locked again and the dance began.

Jack wanted to take his time and really make love to the woman whom had stolen his heart over eight years ago, but his need to possess her to mark her as his overcame him. He moved his lips to kiss and caress her breasts, alternating between nips, soft bites and kisses.

She gasped and moaned, tightening her hands in his hair. It was the most beautiful music that Jack had ever heard. She was responding just as quickly to him as he was to her.

Before he could think about moving to her other breast, Sam had flipped him to his back and was straddling him. "I'm sorry, Jack. But I simply can't wait. I'm on fire." Her eyes were glazed and her body hot. "We have to get rid of our underwear," she said taking hard swallow breaths as she moved from his legs and slid his boxers off and just as quickly removed her panties.

She was straddling him again before his could breathe twice, pressed tightly against his hard body. He wasn't sure it wasn't a dream.

She had wanted Jack O'Neill far too long. He made her feel things inside that no one else could. What a fool she'd been. How the hell had she ever thought she could move on?!... Move on from him?….. How, when he was the very air he breathed? The life that flowed through her veins.

Sam washed all thoughts from her brain and just enjoyed the feel of him. Jack O'Neill-- inside her, perfect fit. Tears formed in her eyes. It was all she could do to stop them from falling. She'd forgotten how good he was for her. She'd had to too survive.

They made love, hard and fast. There was no doubt what each felt for the other. It wasn't long before both were lost in ecstasy. She collapsed over him and he tightened his arms around her, holding her tight against him. His heart was beating so hard and fast it frightened Sam.

She tried to raise herself off him, but he held her tighter. He refused to let this end. It had been so fast and furious; he wasn't sure what her reaction would be to what had just happened.

She relaxed, laying against his naked chest, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "Wow, Jack. That was.. . mm.." She couldn't find words to tell him her feelings. She raised her head to look at him.

"I know," was all he could get out. She lowered her lips to his and they exchanged the sweetest softest kiss that they had ever shared. She smiled then, her special smile he'd always thought was his. He hoped it meant what he thought it did, because he still couldn't bring himself to talk about anything. He was too afraid of what she'd say.

Sam moved to lie beside him placing her head on his chest. His arms draw her closer and before long they were both sound asleep."

_**TBC in Chapter**_** 20**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by Starnight Sam**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…. Even though sometimes I am one of them and travel through the gate and visit far away planets and strange people and Jack throws me down and …….. Oh wait… ..uhmm.. mmm. I'm okay… I'm okay….. No money or reviews either!? What is this? **_

**Chapter **** Twenty-- ****You know I love you, don't you?**

**Summary**_**: He couldn't stop from saying the words. They just broke through his lips and seemed to have a life of their own.**_

**Still in 2005 **

The next morning Jack woke earlier than usual. Truth be told, he really hadn't slept much at all. He had a long nap after their lovemaking and had waked up around 01:30. He dozed on and off after that. He was too afraid of the consequences of their having finally made love.

He'd told her that he would be here for her. He would. He just prayed that it would be as much more than her friend. He'd even said he'd be here for her if she wanted to go to Pete today, if that's what she wanted, but right now he didn't think he could.

He watched as she slept. He had been spooned to her back most of the night, but a short time ago she'd turned her body to face him. They were still naked. The cover had tangled around her feet and most of her body was exposed to him.

He couldn't stop staring at her naked body. He'd mentally logged every scar and dated the time and circumstances that each one become a part of her. There were stripes on her back that he wasn't sure of. She had been severely beaten at some point. Those he couldn't place.

His eyes came back to her beautiful face. Even asleep with her gorgeous eyes closed, she was the most beautiful woman in the universe to Jack. He could lie there and stare at her forever taking in everything that she was.

She started moving around in the bed. He reached for the coverlet and pulled it over them. She snuggled up to his chest even closer. Her breathing began to change and he knew she would soon be awake. It only took a few minutes for her eyes to open. She watched him looking at her, not saying anything.

Jack was so afraid she would jump and run, he couldn't get out one word. She raised her head and gently kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and before long they were making love, only this time it was slow and sensual, filled with a lot of gentle touching and caressing each other.

Sam had wanted to explore his gorgeous, muscular, toned body for as long as Jack had hers. They took turns kissing every inch of the other and this time when he entered her she felt as if not only her body belonged to Jack, but also her soul.

Something exploded inside Sam. She had never felt so loved or cared for. Their lovemaking seemed to heal every hurt that had ever happened to her. She reached for his lips and their kisses became increasingly heated. Before long neither could breathe nor keep their rhythm.

Jack didn't think he could last much longer. He reached for her little nub to help her, but she stopped him. "I don't need that this time. I want to just feel you inside me," she said through panting breaths. Jack had never been so turned on. Sam was all he'd ever dream it would be.

After several minutes when they could both breathe without effort, Jack raised his head to look into her eyes. He was still slightly leery of what she was thinking, but he knew she wouldn't be leaving him just yet. That much he got.

"You know I love you, don't you?" He couldn't stop from saying the words. They just broke through his lips and seemed to have a life of their own.

"Yeah, I kinda sensed that...," she said, smiling at him. "I just wish I haven't given up on us. Wished I had believed it before now. But I always felt like I was cheating on you." Sadness seemed to be creeping back into her eyes.

"Hey, no. No. It's okay. I should have stopped you. I could have when you showed me that ring. I had a gut feeling you wanted me too. I just didn't think I was good enough for you." Jack pulled her close to his body. He would take advantage of the way she felt against his skin as long as he could.

"Jack, don't you ever say that again." She snapped at him. "I mean it. You of all people? How could you think you're not good enough for anyone, let alone me? How many times have you saved the world? Saved my ass?"

He quickly pulled her into another kiss. "I don't want to talk about the past. Let's just enjoy this," he pleaded.

"Ya think?" Sam pressed her body against him and he tightened his arms around her. "Jack, I'll tell Pete today. I'll tell him as soon as I call Mark. Will you get started on the arrangements for the Memorial at the SGC?"

"Sure, as soon as you look over what I gave Walter to head up."

"I'll know about the funeral services as soon as I talk to Mark. The Tok'ra wants his body. And when I think about it, it's probably for the best. It wouldn't be good to leave his body here with Selmak…, well you know." Tears filled Sam's eyes and Jack kissed her.

"Guess we can arrange for the SGC to get his body after the Funeral services for Mark and the rest of your family, and then let the Tok'ra come after it?" Jack asked.

"Whatever you think best." Jack could tell she really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Let's get up and make coffee, get something to eat. You hardly ate yesterday." Jack commented softly, rubbing her arm gently.

"Not yet, I just want to lie here with you. Don't know when we'll get to do this next. It could be a few days." Sam replied.

"We could go to the cabin after the services?" Jack questioned. "Would be nice to get away for a little while."

"Yeah, it would. But what about the regs, won't it look bad for us to go away together?" She asked sadly.

"You let me take care of that. You just plan to go…. That is of course if you want too." He added quickly.

"I do, Jack. I want to be with you from now on as much as we can be." She kissed him again and rested her head back on his shoulder. "I love you, too. I always have…. I can't wait to find out what's so great about fishing! I'll tell you a secret that only Janet knew; I've dreamed about this fishing trip since the first time you asked me to go." Her voice was suddenly filled with excitement, making her sound like a little girl getting ready to go Disney World.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam survived the Funeral and Memorial service at the SGC with the help of her guys, especially Jack. Her brother had even understood why she'd broken off things with Pete. He'd told her he only wanted her to be happy and not alone. He even liked Jack.

A week after the funeral Jack blackmailed Daniel and Teal'c into agreeing for them all to go to the cabin to give Sam a break. He used their sympathy for her father's death. He just neglected to mention that he and Sam had finally gotten together.

The day that they planned to leave for the cabin, a fully charged ZPM, a canopy jar and a tablet with an unknown Egyptian dialect was delivered to the SGC with instructions for them to study them. It had been found buried in one of tombs of the Egyptian First Dynasty near Giza that was recently excavated.

After having the jar X-rayed to make sure there was no Goa'uld inside, Daniel opened it. Inside it held a digital camera with a memory card that oddly enough looked like it held a recorded message just for them; only it was a recording of them.

After viewing the message and comparing their timeline with the information Daniel and Colonel Carter on the type provided, they decided there was nothing they needed to do. Sam started to pick up the box with the ZPM, "Okay, I'm gonna get this up to the lab for analysis," Sam began, but Jack interrupted her and quickly took the box out of her hands.

"Nope! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dieing to get their hands on this," he said, then looking directly into her eyes, "You've got packin' to do." His eyes traveled her body and then turning with the box he let his hips bump hers.

It was all Sam could do to keep from jumping him right there. It had been a week since their night and morning together. All hell had broken out that next morning at the SGC, Anubus made his final attempt to destroy them.

It hadn't worked, but Sam had really been afraid this time. And given her new relationship with Jack, all she wanted to do was feel his arms around her during the worst of it. She kept thinking that if she had to die, she should die in his arms.

But it was over now, and along with the Replicators, Anubus was gone. Daniel had appeared out of nowhere, naked, in Jack's office and things were much better for them, the SGC and the galaxy. It was actually safer than it had been in a long, long time.

She left the mountain and went home to finish her packing. She and Jack were leaving three days early. They were to fly out of Peterson's. Daniel and Teal'c were to meet them after a long weekend.

Sam had only been home a few minutes when the door bell rang. It was Jack. "Sir, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Come in get yourself a beer if you like while I finish." She smiled and turned to walk back to her bedroom. But instead of Jack going into the kitchen, he followed her.

"I can drink beer any old time, Carter. But I can't do this." I reached for her hand and pulled her into a hug and kissed her. At first he simply kissed her on the lips, lightly. It had been a week, what if she'd changed her mind? But she let him know quickly what was on her mind.

She moved her head back and looked into his eyes wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into another kiss, "But we sure can right now," she replied, her eyes getting darker by the second. She could feel his breath as it hit her cheek, causing streaks of desire through her body. She wanted him, now. So what if they missed the flight? Weren't there others?

He devoured her lips, her mouth, and her tongue, stroked into her mouth until she thought she would faint from weakness. The kiss lasted until they were gasping for breath. Pulling Jack by his hand behind her, she started to walk toward her bedroom but Jack gracefully picked her up and moved almost effortless into her room.

He laid her on the bed and began to undress her. Before long they were both naked and having the hottest sex that Sam had ever experienced. When it was over and they both lay sated, entwined together and could finally catch their breath, Jack raised her chin and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"If I'd had any idea you felt as strongly about us as I do, I never could've kept my hands off you, lady. Hell, Sam that was the hottest sex I've ever had. The other day we made love, but that was just wild hot sex," he smirked at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Jack O'Neill," she giggled. "But, you're wrong, if I didn't love you like I do, it would've only been sex, not that wild abandonment that just happened. That can only happen for me because I do love you completely. And I trust you just the same way. You're my safe place, Jack. You always have been." This time there were tears in her eyes. He held her close for another fifteen minutes and they both napped briefly.

Jack woke first. His moving around in the bed woke her and she snuggled up to his chest wrapping her arms around his naked body. "Is it time to go? Should we be getting up?"

"Yeah, if we're going to make the flight out of Peterson's today. But, if you'd rather, we can leave tomorrow."

"No, Jack. I'm ready, just have to grab my personals and jacket. Everything else is packed." She kissed him softly and he quickly made it more passionate. "But, if you keep that up, I'll change my mind fast."

He chuckled. They got up, showered together as quickly as they could, considering. Then finished packing Sam's things and left in time to just make the flight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They talked about everything those first three days; that is when they weren't making love. They both cleared the air concerning things that were left unsaid for years and things that had hurt them in the last few months. They slept very little. They were both too excited to sleep, and both had too much pent up sexual desire for the other to care about sleeping. Every time skin touched skin, they seemed to catch fire and within minutes were making love or just plain having wild sex.

They took naps, woke up and took advantage of it being just the two of them. They made love, had sex, they screwed with an animal quality, in every position and way there was, and still more. They just plain adored each other's bodies, touching, caressing, rubbing and kissing all over the other. They were in love and neither could seem to get enough of the other.

After the first day, they didn't bother to even get dressed. Walking around each other naked added to the eroticism, but actually most of the time they were laying together, arms and legs entwined. They went from the bed to the couch to the kitchen tablet and then started over. They made love on the dock floor, in the dock chairs, and had erotic sex on the front porch.

Sam had more orgasms in 36 hours than she'd had in eight years, maybe in her entire life. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk right for weeks, but it was worth it. Every minute, every place that her strained, stretched and sore body ached was like a shrine to their shared love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a cool pleasant day. Not cold, but the wind held a slight spring chill. They were fully dressed including sweaters for the first time in three day. Daniel and Teal'c were due any minute. Jack and Sam were sitting on the dock, fishing and waiting. Stealing peeks and touches or kisses from one another every few minutes.

"You know, I think we should just get married." Jack said softly.

"What?" Sam looked up at him quickly, startled. They had discussed a lot of things and cleared the air, but marriage hadn't been on the list. "How? You're still my CO."

"Well, George has been pressing me the last coupl'a months to consider taking his job."

"What!? In DC?... No…. Jack….. You'll be too far away. We just decided to be together. It'll be too long between our down times," her voice was filled with sadness.

"Well, I won't be your CO," he cooed at her.

"But, we'll still be in the same chain of command." She whined. Actually whined. "I don't want to be away from you, Jack…. Not that far…Not after this… It'll be so long before we can see each other." She knew she was whining and repeating herself and she knew she sounded like a desperate female. Something she hated, especially in herself. But she couldn't help it. She'd never felt so out of control before.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, and then Sam added, "It might be okay if I were to take that position at Area 51. You know they offered it to me again this month. I seriously thought about taking it. I'm getting tired of so much gate travel. Anyway it won't be the same without Daniel and Teal'c. And especially if you're not at the SGC."

"Yeah, I guess it won't. You know Spacemonkey is beside himself. He already has everything packed for Atlantis." Jack said with a smile on his face, like a proud father. He was remembering how often Daniel had begged him to go to Atlantis. He had finally given in.

"Teal'c will be moving to Dakara to help the Free Jaffa." Sam's voice was really low and soft. Jack could feel himself getting hard. She had done that to him all weekend. Just the right tone or sound to her voice or a touch from her and he was almost attacking her. But he had to control himself now; the guys would be here soon.

"But will you be happy there, Sam?"

"I'll be happy just being with you, no matter where I'm stationed. Think about it. I'll have normal hours. Daytime only. Off on weekends." She was smiling now, her bright 100 watt smile. "We can make love at least every weekend." He smirked at that.

"Well, if you think you want it, I'm sure George can get it approved. But, Sam, it has to be your decision. I don't want you to give up the SGC unless you really want too."

"Without you and the guys there, it won't be like my SGC. I rather like the idea of being able to screw your brains out every weekend." She teased him, gently rubbing her fingers up his arm.

"Carter," he growled. "You better stop or the guys are gonna get an eye full when they get here," he said, his face turning into a wicked grin.

"I don't care? Do you?"

"Hell no…," he said waggling his eyebrows. "Well, let's go back inside." He took her hand and they were getting up from their seats when they heard the truck pulling into the gravel drive. "Daniel has always had impeccable timing. You know that?" Jack griped, gazing into her eyes, his irritation showing.

"Yeah, well it won't be long before bedtime." She teased, putting her arms around his neck and meeting his lips for one last passionate kiss.

"I think I've got one hot sexy woman on my hands," he answered her, a grin spreading across his face. "We gonna tell them?"

"I don't think we'll have to since I can't keep my hands off you," Sam whispered close to his ear. "Well, I guess we….. fish!"

It only took Daniel and Teal'c a few minutes to get settled in and after showing them around the cabin and helping them put away their things they fixed sandwiches for lunch. After eating Jack and Sam headed back out to the dock. "We'll bring the beer and drinks out in a sec, Jack, I just need to go to…" Daniel said waving his hand toward the bathroom.

"Sure you guys come out when you're ready." Jack and Sam sat back in their chairs and picked up their poles to fish for the rest of the afternoon.

"This is great." Sam said.

"I told ya." He responded softly.

"Can't believe we didn't do it years ago."

"Yes.. well... let's not dwell." Jack said smiling at her. He was just glad they had done it. A lot! He grinned, his trademark grin at that thought.

Suddenly a fish jumped up and splashed in the water just as Daniel and Teal'c came out with the cooler.

"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?" Sam asked, as she turned to look at Jack. He looked back at her for a moment deciding how he should answer.

"Close enough." Jack dare not let her go there. He had her and damned if he would do anything to lose her. Damn the timeline. How would they know if it was different? Anyway, maybe it was better now! All he knew was that she was his, it couldn't get any better than that.

So, Jack and Sam spent the rest of the afternoon fishing, with poles, while Daniel and Teal'c slapped mosquitoes as they all talked and laughed. They remembered the good times together, and the laughter filled the air. They shared with Daniel and Teal'c their wedding plans, which wasn't a big surprise to Daniel or Teal'c.

They remembered some of the bad times, times that they had died or almost died, and they would get quiet for a few minutes; then Jack would say something funny and again laughter rang across the pond. They drank to those whom they'd lost; remembering their friends who had given their lives to make the galaxy safe, tears stinging all their eyes for both Jacob and Janet.

They spent the rest of the week there just being with each other as a team and best friends. It was the first time in a long time that they were all together and would be the last time for a long time. Jack had even convinced Sam to share his bed while the guys were there. Although, it didn't take much to persuade her, since she couldn't keep her hands off him or stop kissing him. At this moment life was great.

_**TBC in Chapter**_** 21 **

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	21. Chapter 21

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine… yeah, you all know the drill…….. Well, maybe most of you... **_

**Chapter ****Twenty-One -- The Wedding**

_**Summary: Sam takes care of Cassie………**_

**Still in 2005**

The four returned to the SGC after their vacation. Sam submitted her acceptance for the position at Area 51 and by the next week, it was approved effective immediately. Area 51 didn't want to chance losing her by delaying the approval.

Sam requested three month's leave to get every thing packed and moved and to get all the details for their wedding in place. Cassie was having some problems adjusting to the University. It was her first time away from her family and it had compounded her grief over losing Janet. As long as she'd been able to live with Sam or Jack, she had coped. Now Sam knew Cassie needed her close by.

She intended to spend some of her leave getting Cassie settled. It would be good too, that Cassie was attending the university close to Sam's new appointment. They would be within a short two hour drive of each other.

They would have time in the three months to prepare for the wedding, even get in a two week honeymoon, as well as take care of Cassie before Sam had to report to Area 51. With Jack at the SGC and Sam at Area 51, they thought it would be simple for them to be together frequently. They would be close enough to get together each weekend since it was less than two hours flight time between them.

Every thing was going great during the first six weeks. Sam and Jack had Cassie back on track and they were able to spend a lot of time together. She'd made sure that Cassie was involved in the wedding planning.

It seemed to bring the young woman such delight just being with Sam and Jack, knowing that they were finally admitting to their feelings and getting married. She knew they loved her as if they were her biological parents. She felt like she was a part of a family again, something she desperately needed right now.

It also helped her depression to know that Pete was out of hers and Sam's life. It wasn't that she really disliked him, but he came into Sam's life at a time when she'd needed Sam's attention and companionship the most. And she'd felt like a fifth wheel around them, not so with Jack and Sam. She felt like she belonged with them as much as she had Janet, her Mom.

It never even made her uncomfortable to find them all wrapped around each other, kissing or hugging. She would even join in for a group hug. It had made her not only jealous but angry when she walked in on Pete and Sam hugging or kissing.

The wedding planning turned out to be fun for all of them. Sam had time to spend and this time she really enjoyed making her wedding plans. It seemed as if every detail was the most important thing on Earth. It hit her while she was picking out flowers the contrasts between her interest in her wedding to Jack and her wedding to Pete. It brought back the memory of her dad trying to force the issue just before he got so ill.

She had to admit, she hated that she'd hurt Pete, but so was glad for all three of them that she'd finally realized she couldn't marry him. Even if Jack hadn't wanted her, she had decided to break up with Pete. He didn't deserve to be married to someone who was in love with someone else. No one did.

All three of them were as happy as they'd ever been. It was only three days until the wedding, and Cassie couldn't wait. She seemed at times more excited than either the bride or the groom.

That is until the Joint Chiefs hit Jack and Sam with their news. They had something else in mind for Jack. They were insisting that he take the appointment to head of Homeworld Security, which would be effective four weeks after their wedding date.

Jack was promoted to Major General and made Head of Homeworld Security, although he refused it. He even tried to retire, but his request was denied. He had no choice but to take the promotion and the title.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The new couple had one month before Jack would be her CO again. Homeworld Security had overall responsibility for Area 51 and as head Jack would be Sam's direct CO. Neither Jack nor Sam was happy about the distance between their assignments, but George promised that Jack would only have to take the appointment until they could get someone they could depend on.

They were married in a small Church just down the road from his cabin. Cassie, of course was her maid of honor and Daniel was best man. Teal'c, Hammond, Walter, Dixon, Reynolds and their families and a few others from the SGC was there. Many of Jack's friends from the area were there. The only blood relatives either of them had left were Sam's brother and his family, who also were there. Sam asked Mark to give her away and her niece was the flower girl.

Her dress was beautiful and she looked like a fairy princess in it. Jack thought his heart would stop when she seemed to float down the isle on Mark's arm. He knew it must be painful for her to not have her father there. But he wouldn't bring it up, because he wanted nothing to spoil the absolute bliss of this day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They didn't exactly keep their marriage a secret; they just felt it would be safer for both of them if it wasn't publicized. It would also keep down the gossip, which Jack didn't want for Sam.

Although being posted so far away from each other wasn't in their plans, things worked out for them when Thor found out about their marriage and gave Jack and Sam a communication stone as a wedding gift.

The Joint Chief's tried to take the stone from Jack. But Thor made the President an offer he couldn't refuse. Thor wanted Jack designed as Ambassador to the Asgard and in return, the Asgard would begin to share some of their technology with Earth.

The President and especially the military wanted space craft technology and the ability to protect Earth from alien invasion. The President and Joint Chiefs had no choice but to accept Thor's demands. As the official Ambassador to Othala, Thor insisted that Jack be able to keep the stone on his person at all times.

The stone would not only signal the Asgard but it could be used to connect to the transport beaming sensors and transport objects and people several hundred miles within seconds as long as the transport beam of the ship was within range of the stone's reception which was a vast distance.

Using the latest technology provided as a result of the agreement, much of the Prometheus and the Deadalus' technology was upgraded. The upgrades to the beaming technology enabled it to move even larger objects and from a much greater range than previously. The stone could also be used with the beaming technology on Earth's ships.

Jack secretly asked Thor for another stone, one for Sam to keep on her person as well. He had gained the little Asgard's promise not to tell the President or any one else for that matter. As it turned out Jack and Sam could spend even more time together than if Jack had stayed at the SGC; that is until Sam was transferred back to the SGC due to the Ori threat. And her time off world was more than her time on world.

The only thing that had hampered their happiness during the first year of their marriage was the fact that Sam hadn't been able to conceive. She wanted a baby, and so did Jack. But it seemed to upset Sam more that they had not been able to have their own child.

As much as Sam loved Cassie and felt like she was own child, she wanted a baby, a tiny little thing to hold in her arms and nurse and not miss a second of the baby's life. Samantha O'Neill wanted more than anything to feel Jack's baby growing in her womb.

**2006**

General Jack O'Neill was snapped out of his reverie by his wife's loud sighs. He reached for her hand and held it tight. "Sam, why don't you go to your quarters and get some rest. I'll sit with her for a while." He offered.

"I'm not that tired. More worried. She should be coming around by now, don't you think?"

"We don't know. Her body was devastated by this thing. It could take some time for her to wake. Doc explained it like a coma. Her body needed complete rest so it put her mind to sleep so her auto something or other can take over and repair what Thor's pod didn't. Or something like that. I'm not good at explaining."

"Ya think?" Sam smiled at him. "Dr. Lam told me too. But, thanks." She reached for his hand as he walked to the side of the bed where Sam had moved to stand over the child.

"Okay, if you don't want to leave, get in bed with her. I'll stand watch, if anyone comes in; I'll get you up. I know you don't want to be caught resting." Jack teased.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea. She will feel my presence too. I know how much it meant to me as a child when Mom held me when I was sick. Jack, you always have the best ideas, even if they are so simple." She teased smiling at him. It felt so good to be able to be with him, to have him there for her in every way. He'd always had her back, but now they could vocalize it and it made it so much more special.

Sam gently sat down on the bed, and then move to spoon her body behind Grace. Grace seemed to relax into Sam. "See, Sam, I think she knows you're close," Jack said softy as he kissed her temple.

Sam gently pushed the hair off Grace's forehead and snuggled closer to her. It was only a few minutes until she was sound asleep. One of the nurses came in to record Grace's vital signs from the monitors and Jack signaled her to be quiet and not wake Sam. She quickly recorded the information and smiled at Jack as she left the room. Jack settled in to wait.

He woke to Sam's soft voice calling to him. "Jack." His eyes popped open and he caught her gaze. "She's been moving a lot. I think she's trying to wake up. Do you know how long I've slept?"

He looked at his watch, "Almost three hours, you feel better? Want to eat now?"

"If you want to bring us something, I'll eat; but only if you eat too." Sam answered.

"I'll be right back. Stay where you are." He leaned in to kiss her. She met his lips for a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you." Sam said.

"Me too." He replied.

"You love you too?" She laughed softly.

"You, I love you." He smiled at her teasing.

"Jack? Isn't she beautiful?" Sam had turned her attention back to the sleeping child. Her heart was in those words. Jack knew that this would break Sam's heart if they took this child from her. He wasn't getting his hopes up, because he knew just how Daniel felt about her too.

It was possible that they would decide for Daniel and his family to take Grace back to ancient Egypt or some other place. She had lived with him longer than anyone. He just hoped Sam would keep all that in mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Not now, watching her look at Grace with such love.

"She is, she's just like her mother." Sam's eyes snapped to eyes. Fear and uncertainty seemed to suddenly fill them. "I just meant…," he tried to explain but she interrupted.

"I know Jack, its okay. She does look just like us. All three of us. Is it really a bad thing for me to pray that they let me keep her? I know how much it's going to hurt all of them to let her stay here. But, Jack……." Tears were beginning to form in Sam's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. It will work out. Let's just see to getting her well, first." He leaned in to kiss her and squeezed her hand holding onto her. He stood there for several minutes in silence, then letting her hand go, "I'm gonna go get us something to eat. I won't be long."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

General O'Neill had only been out of the room a few minutes when Daniel popped his head through the door.

"Hey, Sam, you're awake." Daniel smiled at the perfect picture of Sam and Grace. He walked into the room followed by Vala, Teal'c and Mitchell.

"We just wanted to check on you guys. We came in earlier, but all three of you were asleep," Daniel said.

"Some guard Jack is," Sam laughed. "He was supposed to wake me if someone came in."

"Yeah, well it was a wonderful site, the three of you all homey like." Vala stated.

"Vala, please." Daniel warned. He loved the girl, but she just didn't know when to keep her opinions to herself.

"What!? Daniel. They did."

"Indeed." Teal'c added his own opinion.

"It's okay guys. It really is. Daniel, I know she's not mine. I really do." Sam said in Vala's defense. "Looks to me I'm not the only one that needs to be reminded of things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked defensively. He and Sam had had several conversations concerning Vala or Sam had tried to get across that he needed to wake up before it was too late.

"Nothing, Daniel. Just that life's so short; why not go for happiness when you can? Okay, I'm done." Sam added watching him blush.

"Why you blushing, Jackson?" Mitchell asked getting in on the teasing.

"Maybe we should tell them Daniel?" Vala questioned him.

"Tell us?" Sam inquired.

"Indeed?"

Daniel stared at Vala. He really wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Daniel, are you ashamed for your friends to know about us?" She asked him somewhat dejectedly. She caught Daniel off guard. He looked at her and really saw how much it hurt her to keep their relationship a secret.

"No, no. Of course not. I love you. There. I love her. Just so you'll all know and stop hounding me. I love Vala Mal Doran." As Daniel was saying the words out loud they seemed to take on a reality he had never before felt. He did love her. He really did. He smiled at her, the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. Suddenly Daniel's arms were full of a gorgeous brunette.

"Well, well. What did I miss?" General O'Neill asked as he walked back into the room carrying a tray loaded down with food. He sat the tray on the hospital table and pushed it toward Sam.

"Apparently we both missed a lot." Sam answered smiling at him.

"Indeed you did." Teal'c said with a wide grin on his usually stoic face.

"You saying you knew?" The General asked.

"Indeed." He actually smirked at O'Neill. "Indeed I did. As I knew about the two of you from the beginning."

"What! You a mind reader or something?" O'Neill teased Teal'c. He moved the bed side tray in front of Sam and laid out the spread for her. "By the way, congratulations you too." He directed at Daniel and Vala. "It's about time you two…. 'come out of the closet'." Laughter filled the room.

"From me too," Sam added to Jack's statement.

"Sam, you want coffee or tea, I brought both?" He asked leaning over her to put sugar in the tea.

"Both. I'll want the coffee with the cake." Sam said as she picked up the blue jello and started to eat it, their eyes locked on each other.

"Don't you think you should eat some of the real food first." Jack teased.

"I just had to taste it. Haven't had any in a long time. Haven't had something else in a looongg time either." She whispered so she thought only Jack could hear, her eyes twinkling. "I think that would help as much as the food."

"Ahhh.. Maybe…." Jack grinned his trademark grin, "…we could get Daniel or Teal'c to watch over her and take an hour and rest… in your quarters," he whispered back to her.

"I really think I'd like that, Jack. I need to feel you all over and around me," she whispered. He winked at her.

She actually ate a lot while they all laughed and talked with their friends. It was the first time since the time travelers had appeared with Grace that they were so relaxed and happy.

After Sam and Jack had finished all the food Teal'c spoke up, "O'Neill, did you not make your wife an offer a short while ago? Is it not time for you to fulfill your request?" His eyes were shining pools of laughter.

**TBC in Chapter 22 **

**I really thank you all for taking time to read this….. and especially to those who take time to review! Su, I'm really glad you're back I missed you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives **

**By StarnightSam**

**Chapter Twenty Two--****The decision**

_**Summary: Daniel struggles with the most difficult decision of his life. **_

**Alterian**

Samantha sat watching her new baby daughter nurse her breast. It was such a wonderful feeling, the bond between mother and daughter. It was unbreakable; at least it was for her. She would never be able to give up this child; she was too small and dependent on her parents. She had wanted this baby from the moment she knew she was pregnant with Jack's baby.

Jack's baby growing inside her, more than once that thought had made her smile. She had relished every moment of her pregnancy. Little Lizzie, the nickname that Jack had already placed on her, was the physical presence of their deep love for each other.

Samantha's dilemma was that she also loved Grace; she had from the first moment she saw her. Now she understood why. She was the same child as her own little Lizzie. It was going to be heart breaking to give Grace up. She still didn't know how she was going to get through it.

She knew it was just as much Daniel's decision as theirs, but she couldn't see him taking Gracie back to Egypt. Gracie was as much of the reason they had left Egypt in the first place as she was. She knew too that Nebul loved it here. Daniel would be torn between what was best for his family and losing Grace, just as she and Jack were. How cruel life had been for Daniel. It seemed fate was constantly taking the people he loved from his life.

As she sat watching Lizzie nurse and knew Jack was also watching her, she thought that maybe they should give Colonel Carter and General O'Neill some time with Gracie before they went back to the SGC. They could jump forward to the time they'd left in 2006 or they could add a few days to the jump.

She personally wanted to jump ahead in hopes that Grace would be better by the time they returned. She wanted to make sure Grace was well and to explain this to Grace herself. Also, she wasn't too sure if going back to the time they left would cause the tremors to start in them if they stayed to see Grace through the worst part. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave her again without knowing, not as sick as she had been.

Jack watched her. He knew she was deep in thought. "Care to share?" He asked softly so as not to wake Lizzie, who had drifted back to sleep after Samantha had burped her. She laid the baby back in her crib and circled her arms around Jack's waist drawing strength from him.

"You already know there's no way in hell I'm giving up my baby. Don't you?" She looked into his eyes. She saw the same pain there as she felt in her heart. "I don't want to lose Gracie, but I can't see that we have a choice. I certainly don't want her to die." Her eyes shone with the tears she was trying not to shed.

"What do you think Daniel will do?" Jack let the question hang; he knew she knew all the options.

"Don't know. My heart breaks for him. I feel like it's my fault he could lose her."

"No, Sammie, it's not your fault. It's just a freak of nature, this crazy time line thing. It's just not natural and I guess this proves it."

"So, you think we should let Daniel decide?" She asked softly.

"It's really his decision anyway, Sammie, our hands are tied. Either he takes her somewhere other than here or he let's her stay with the General and Sam." He raised her chin gently and kissed her lips. "We can take trips to see her wherever she is. Short times in the same reality shouldn't hurt, right?"

"Don't think so," she responded, kissing him back. "I wish we could make love Jack. I really need you. It's been so long, and it just makes everything so much better."

"Well, I can still love you Sammie if you want. You know there is more than one way for us to make love to each other." He teased, his eyes twinkling. Jack picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He had just snuggled up to her and was kissing her neck when a knock on their door stopped him.

"Yeah?" He yelled disappointedly through the closed door, hanging his head over Samantha's body, and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Jack, it's me. Can we talk?" Daniel asked without opening the door.

"One of these days, I'm gonna have to tell him about his timing," Jack complained. Samantha pushed him up, giggling.

"There's always tonight, Jack." She said getting up and pulling him with her. They went out of their bedroom, leaving the door slightly opened to be able to hear Lizzie. She wanted to make a note to get a pair of baby monitors from Earth. That was one thing this wonder apartment didn't have.

They all sat in the lounge. Ketra had fixed coffee for them and juice for Samantha. They all waited until Daniel was ready to talk. He sat dead still for a few minutes, then looked up at them.

"I know after talking to Nebul, that there's no way you'll give up Elizabeth, right?" Daniel addressed Samantha but included Jack in his gaze.

"You know I can't, don't you Daniel. I hope you'll understand."

"I do," he paused for a short time then added. "So it's really up to me if I keep Grace and leave here or leave her with them." He stated almost as stoically as Teal'c would have.

"That's right, Daniel." Samantha answered. What else could she say even if it broke her heart? The little girl that had claimed them as her parents was going to be separated from her and Jack one way or the other.

"Nebul and I talked about it. I have to think about it some more, though. I don't know if I can leave her. But if I do leave her with them, it will be more like her being with her real parents than Nebul and me. She just clings so much to you two. It was almost like my Jack and Sam never left her. I just wonder if she could do the same with them?"

"Daniel, we have the Gateship. We can go visit her as often as you want. If.. that's what you decide." Jack offered. He was willing to let Daniel have the time he needed.

"Yeah, I thought of that. I want her to be well and happy most of all. If I take her back to Egypt or anywhere else we won't have the benefit of the ship if something were to happen to her or to the rest of my family. Our baby's due in a couple of months, what if Nebul were to need the level of care provided here or at the SGC? What if something were to happen to Janet that we'd need that kind of care? We know of no other planet at this level of development at this time line." Daniel paused to breathe.

"It's killing me, Jack. Grace belongs to me as much as anyone. Now, I have to decide between members of my own family." Daniel couldn't stop the tears from shining in his eyes nor keep them from falling.

Jack moved to sit by Daniel and pulled him into an embrace. Something that seemed so natural to Jack, even though he'd never hugged Daniel before.

"I know Daniel, that's exactly how I feel. Gracie's my biological child. Sure it was of my double, but she's still mine. She has mine and Sam's traits. I watch her sometimes and it's like watching Charlie. They have some of the same mannerisms, same expressions. Though she looks exactly like Sam, she acts more like me, don'cha think? Believe me, Daniel. I know how you feel." Jack's sadness equaled Daniel's.

"That's why I've been thinking maybe we should let her stay with them. But, I have to be sure they want her, I mean really want her. I loved my Sam like a sister, but she was so into her work, I really don't know if she'll be the mother that Samantha and Nebul are." He looked at Jack before continuing.

"The only reason I've considered leaving Grace with Sam is that she wants a child so bad. I'm hoping she'll be willing to work less and spend more time with Grace. But in their time line, they're fighting the Ori. How will she be able to devote herself to both?" Daniel was truly just as torn as Jack and Samantha.

"I will be willing to stay with Gracie if they would want me to." Ketra offered. "I know Samantha will take care of Lizzie, but Gracie will need me more. She's been my grandchild for so long, I don't think I can leave her." Ketra had been in the kitchen preparing dinner. She didn't mean to ease drop but she couldn't help but hear them. It was the first time she had voiced her opinion on this subject.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Ketra, you'd be willing to do that?" Daniel asked her. "We've taken you from your home and friends; you'd be willing to move in with strangers, live in another strange place?"

"You have said that they are just like Sam and Jack. I loved Sam with all my heart. If she is like that, I'll adjust. But, it doesn't matter; I need to stay with Gracie if they'll have me. Gracie will need me." She replied tears shining brightly in her own dark eyes. "I will give the child some familiarity. She is so used to me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**2006**_

It had been a week since Samantha, Jack and Daniel had left Grace at the SGC. Lizzie was gaining weight rapidly and her doctor said she was perfect. Everything was as it should be for a newborn infant. Samantha was healing and feeling better physically.

She still carried much sadness in her heart; but she knew she couldn't do anything but let Gracie go, either with Daniel or stay at the SGC. It was left up to Daniel, and he'd had a difficult time. It was one of the worst weeks of his life.

She answered the knock on the door and Daniel stood on the other side. "Hey, Daniel. Come in."

"Jack around? I kinda want to talk to you both and Ketra." She felt her heart jump in her throat. They were going today to the SGC in 2006. Hopefully Grace was up and around. They really wanted her to be awake when they went to see her. They had all agreed it was best to give the General and Sam time with Grace so they could decide if keeping Grace was really what they wanted, if they were willing to make the sacrifices to raise this child.

"Of course, he's out back." Samantha answered Daniel. "I'll go get him."

"It okay, Samantha, I'll go." Daniel said as he walked across the room and through the back door. Jack was sitting in a chair on the deck, just staring into space. "Jack?"

"Hey, Daniel." Jack looked up at him, wondering what he'd decided. "You okay?"

"No. I'm not. But I have come to a decision that is if they really do want to take care of Grace." He looked at Jack sadly. "I don't mind telling you this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I know. Me too." Jack agreed sadly.

"Well, I know that my Jack and Sam would've wanted the best for Grace. And if we can keep a check on her using the Gateship, I guess I've no choice but to give them a chance with her. It would be so unfair for me to take Janet and Nebul away from here. Nebul really loves it here. The baby is due soon and I just can't take the chance on going back to Egypt now that we're here where it's so safe. It's really much safer than Earth," Daniel paused to collect himself.

"We know the future of this planet for the next three hundred years. We don't know the future of Earth after 2009, which also worries me for Grace. But if I trust them to care for her, I have to trust them to keep her safe." Daniel finished his speech and he and Jack just stared at each other. What else was there to say?

They sat together in complete silence for the next fifteen minutes or so. "Well, I guess we should talk to Samantha and Ketra. You think Ketra will really want to stay with Grace?"

"Oh, Yeah." Daniel answered. "She loves that child. If she thinks they'll let her stay with Grace, I know she will. I have to admit, I like the idea of her staying with Grace. I'll miss her a lot. She's become an important part of my life. But, I think Grace will adjust much faster if Ketra stays with her."

"Yeah." Jack answered. Jack had never been much for sharing his feelings.

"Well, I guess if we're going back, now is the time?" Daniel asked. Jack looked up at Daniel.

"I just hope she's better. If she's not, I don't think any of us will be able to leave her." Jack said quietly.

Samantha walked out the door carrying Lizzie against her chest. She'd been listening to them talk. Daniel took the baby from her and smiled at Lizzie as she looked at Daniel with her large blue eyes. "She looks exactly like Grace did when she was born." He held her for a while, cooing and baby talking her, and then handed her back to Samantha. "Are you taking her back with us Samantha?"

Samantha just looked at Daniel for a few seconds, trying to get her voice to cooperate.

"I know Gracie will want to see her, but I don't think so, not this time. We can take Lizzie back after we know what's going on. I don't want to take any chances of making Gracie worse." She answered Daniel with such sad eyes. Daniel drew Samantha into a hug.

"Don't ever think this is your fault, Samantha. You can't do a thing about it.," he said smiling at her. "We just have to believe that it's the best for Grace and that's why it happened this way. We'll be able to visit her really often. This way it's not like any of us will have to completely give her up."

"Are you okay with leaving her there, Daniel?" Samantha asked softly really concerned for him.

"You know I don't want to leave her anywhere. Just like I know you don't. It just seems to be the best of our terrible choices." He tried to smile, but ended up lowering his head, looking at the floor boards on the deck.

Daniel, Nebul, Ketra, Jack and Samantha were ready to go within the next hour. Ba'taha and Teal'c would keep Janet and Lizzie. Samantha had left enough milk with them for the next five feedings.

They planned to come back to this same day when they returned, hopefully within an hour of their leaving, but Samantha wanted to be prepared just in case they didn't time the return trip perfectly. So far Jack had really been able to stop the time ship close to the time he wanted, but with the baby's hunger at risk it wasn't necessary to take a chance.

**TBC in Chapter 23 **

**Thanks again for your reviews! And for reading my story. I hope some of you are enjoying it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Moebius Part II - Interlocked Lives**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Summary: They tell Grace **_

**Chapter Twenty Three -- ****What will Grace do?**

**2006**

Grace was sitting up in her bed. She and the General were playing chess. He couldn't believe she could play the game so well. It had only taken her a few games to get the rules down pat. She was surely Sam's daughter. Sam was sitting on the bed with her arm around Grace's shoulder, watching them play.

"Hey, Gracie. It's your turn. Come on. You can't take all day." The General teased her.

"I have to be sure, Uncle Jack." She had called them aunt and uncle since she woke from the coma like sleep three days ago. At first Grace had been a little upset because neither set of her parents, Samantha and Jack, nor Nebul and Daniel had been there. It had taken Sam some time to settle her and assure her that they were okay and would be back. She or the General had been with her around the clock since she woke.

Grace really clung to Sam. She seemed to get nervous if Sam was gone for very long. It broke Sam's heart to think how many sets of parents this child had had during her short life. She just hoped it wouldn't affect her psychologically.

Daniel poked his head in the door. Grace caught the difference in her Daniel and Daniel immediately and screamed, "Daddy!"

Nebul, Ketra, Jack and Samantha were right behind Daniel. The Gateship had appeared through the gate a few minutes ago, and the SF had led them to the room after General Landry gave his permission. Grace jumped from the bed and almost flew into Daniel's arms. She hugged him and kissed his cheeks and then reached for Samantha. After giving Nebul, Jack and Ketra hugs and kisses, she wrapped herself around Samantha's legs. Samantha had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, you're little. Did you get the baby out of your tummy? Is that why you've been gone so long?" Grace looked at Samantha's tears and asked, "Mommy, did it hurt? Are you sick too?"

"I did feel bad baby. But I'm okay now that I can hold you." Samantha answered the child picking her up, sitting down and hugging her tightly. She couldn't say anything else, tears choked her throat.

"Would you guys like for us to let you have some time with her?" Sam asked the time travelers.

"I think Ketra and I'll go with you guys and let them visit with Gracie for a little while, if it's okay with you and the General." Daniel said, looking at Sam.

"Of course. We can go to my lab." Sam said picking up on Daniel's silent request; she led the General, Ketra and Daniel out of the room.

Sam used her key card to unlock her door and they all entered. "Please sit down. Jack, would you pull the others stools over here for us?" She asked her husband.

"I.. I uh.." Daniel tried to tell them what they had decided to do about Grace, but he simply couldn't get the words out. Ketra took over the conversation.

"It is too difficult for Dan'yel to tell you of their decision, so if it is okay with him," Ketra paused and looked at Daniel for permission, "I will tell you." He nodded at her.

"With much pain and many tears, they had decided to let Gracie stay here with you. It seems to be the best they could come up with for all involved. Of course I will stay here with her. I've taken care of Gracie since she was born. I am her grandmother, even if not by blood, then love. I love her and am offering my services to you as well. I can cook and clean." She paused only for a second.

"Dan'yel and Jack and their families will make regular visits to see Gracie. If you don't want to keep the child, we will need your help in locating a safe place for Daniel and his family to relocate. We can't take her back to Egypt. It is too dangerous for her and little Janet there, now that we have a choice." She stopped talking and waited for one of them to speak.

"Oh God, did you say what I think you did?" Sam cried, looking at Daniel then at Ketra. Neither could answer with words, tears filling both their eyes. Sam threw her arms around Daniel and kissed him full on the lips.

"Oh, God, Daniel. I can't thank you and Samantha enough. Of course, we want her! I already love her more than life. Thank you so much for even considering this," Sam cried, choking on her own tears.

General O'Neill moved to Ketra and hugged her. "Of course you are welcome. You will be a life saver for us. Thank you for wanting to stay with Grace. Our home will be your home too." The General was emotional too. It was a dream come true for Sam and him. They would never be able to have their own child since Sam's ovaries had been destroyed. That meant there was no possibility of any type of viable genetic birth of an off spring of Sam's.

They had prayed for a miracle, they just never expected it to be this, and at the cost of such pain for others, especially duplicates of themselves and Daniel. Jack hated to be so happy at the cost of these wonderful people, but he couldn't hold back. He grabbed Sam and swung her around the room.

"I.. uh.. guess you're willing to take Grace." Daniel commented. It did make his heart much lighter to know they wanted his child this much. At least he would know they would love her and take care of her.

"Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry you have to leave her. But, I promise we'll make sure she is happy and well taken care of. I already love her," Sam said, hugging Daniel again. "Thank you; I'll never forget what you've done for us."

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm doing it for Gracie more than anyone. She needs her parents, and you are the same. At least I know you'll love her. Now." He finished.

He watched as the General kissed Sam. They were good together in this time line, too. He could tell. Maybe it was something to that cliché, soul mates. All three of the Jack and Sam pairs that he knew so well were all madly in love. That alone would make a happy home for Grace.

"As Ketra said, we will want to visit her often, especially at first. I have to make sure she is okay with staying here. She is so close to Samantha, I'm worried how she'll take being left behind." Daniel said sadly.

"We'll make sure she doesn't feel left behind, Daniel. She'll be the center of our lives. I promise." Sam said gently touching his arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Samantha crawled onto the bed and lay down beside Grace, wrapping the child in her arms. "Mommy has to tell you something, Gracie." She started, her eyes shining brightly with tears she was trying hard not to spill.

"Mommy, I missed you and you too, and all of you. Where did you go?" Grace asked Samantha, looking at Nebul and Jack.

"Well, it turns out that it is the baby that made you sick, Gracie. The doctors here found out what it was and we took the baby home after the doctor took her from my tummy." She said, gently rubbing Grace's arm.

"Why did she make me sick?" Grace's puzzled look broke Samantha's heart. What could she possibly tell this child that she'd understand?

"Well, it has to do with just how much you too are alike. It's almost as if you and the baby are the same person. You remember your friends in Egypt, An'yal and Sa'mon? How much alike they are?"

"Yes," Grace answered. "But they weren't sick." Samantha glanced at Jack for help. She couldn't talk; her voice was too choked with tears. He moved closer to Samantha's side of the bed, Nebul was on the other side holding Grace's hand. She too had tears streaming down her face.

"No, my Gracie, they weren't sick. But you and your baby sister or more alike than they are. I just bet you're old enough and smart enough to understand if Mommy explains the truth." He said looking at Samantha, begging her to try. "Don't you think?" The question was directed to Samantha, but Grace answered it.

"I am really smart. My teachers all say I'm the smartest little girl they've ever had in their classrooms." Grace replied with a wide smile across her face.

Jack stared at Samantha, trying to get her to answer Grace. But she just stared back.

"And that's part of the reason, we are gonna ask something really hard of you Gracie. Because you are so smart, we want the very best for you. Here there are special teachers who will teach you much better than the teachers back home." Jack tried to explain but Grace interrupted him.

"But daddy, I like my teachers and my friends."

"I know, baby. But you can't go back there because you'll get really sick again. We don't want you to be sick." He waited for her to think about that. She only waited for him to say more.

"Gracie, if you and Lizzie are in the same place, one of you will get too sick, maybe even die. We can't keep you two together. And since you're so smart and the teachers are so much better here, Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack offered to let you stay with them. We'll visit so often you won't get a chance to miss us." He couldn't say anything else. His voice cracked with the last words.

"Daddy, are you going to leave me here?" Grace asked tears beginning to run down her face. "Have I been bad?"

"Oh god! No." Samantha sobbed. "No, my baby girl. You're absolutely perfect. We'd never ever leave you for being bad. It's because you'll die. Gracie. You'll die if we keep you." She sobbed uncontrollably. Nebul ran from the room straight into Daniel's arms as he rounded the open door.

He held her and let her sob. He knew just what this was doing to his wife. "You want to try to find another planet? It's not too late? We can do whatever you want."

"Dan'yel. My heart breaks, but I truly feel it's best for Grace to be with her true parents, if not our Samantha and Jack then the ones here. If we go to another place, we won't have the Gateship to visit her. It just hurts so much," she answered looking sadly at Daniel. He knew she spoke the truth. Grace would be better off with the General and Sam. He knew his friends and they were just like them.

"I know baby." Daniel said. Sam had stopped just behind her and Daniel.

"I just want you to know, we love her. We'll take good care of her. And you are welcome to come anytime you want to visit her," Sam said to Nebul. She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her heart broke for these people. Jack was right. This time line stuff was hell. Sam moved around them as Nebul nodded her head at her, she was unable to talk.

Jack reached for Sam's hand and they walked into Grace's room. It was awful. The sadness was almost unbearable. Sam waited for the child to look up at her.

"Baby, it's not that your parents don't want you or that you've been bad. It's that they love you too much to take you back and risk your getting sick again. You could die, Gracie if you go back. Here, we'll take care of you and love you. Would you consider staying with the General and me? I can't tell you how much we want you too." She smiled at Grace, still standing away from the bed. She wanted Grace to feel at ease. "Ketra is going to stay if you do."

Grace didn't answer. She just looked at Samantha and then at Jack. Sam moved to the side of the bed that Nebul had fled. She picked up her hand and held it tight. "Your mommy and family can come and see you as often as they want. It's not like they are leaving you and won't be back. It's just so that you can be well."

Grace finally looked at Samantha. "Mommy? Do you want me to stay here?" She asked. Jack was still holding Samantha. She shifted out of his embrace and summoned her last bit of strength to tell this sweet little angel what she had to.

"I do, Gracie. Because… I love you too much, if we take you back… I could lose you." She answered never losing eye contact with Grace. "I just want you to be well and safe. And I know that Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack will take care of you. They love you too."

"I know they love me." She said softly. Samantha could tell she was really bothered. She just held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I promise we'll come and see you often. You know we won't leave you for long. Okay?" Samantha couldn't say anything else. Tears streamed down her face. Grace looked up at her.

"Mommy, I think I understand. Don't cry, Mommy. I think I remember when you cried before and it was a long time before you came back for me." Grace said.

Samantha looked puzzled. Daniel and Nebul had just walked back into the room. Samantha's puzzled looked caught his attention. "Do you remember your mommy leaving you before, Gracie?" he asked.

"I think so. I have dreams about my mommy telling me she was going to get daddy and for me to be a good girl for Uncle Daniel." Grace said. Daniel heard Grace's use of 'Uncle Daniel'. She hadn't called him that in over three years. She was so young when Sam and Jack were killed, how could she possibly remember them? He wondered to himself.

"Oh, honey, that won't happen this time. I promise we'll all come and see you so much. We would never let you stay if we couldn't visit you. Someday, you'll understand better Gracie." Samantha said.

"Mommy, you and Aunt Sam are so much alike, are you twins like my friends from Egypt?" Grace asked.

"Well, not exactly. Gracie I don't think I can explain it now. Maybe when you're older it will be easier to understand." Samantha answered her daughter.

"Don't count on that." Jack whispered under his breath. Samantha glared at him. "I'm just sayin," he said. "Maybe she could understand." He finished in a hushed whisper to himself. Apparently none of them agreed.

"Daddy? Can I see my baby sister?" Grace asked.

"Of course you can. We can bring her the very next time we visit." Samantha answered before Jack could. He looked to emotional to Samantha, she was afraid of his response.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**TBC in Chapter 24 **

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing, especially those who have stayed with me from the start!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives **

**by StarnightSam**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, everybody knows who owns them and who gets paid for them. I can assure it aint me! So I really wouldn't call it infringement, just broadening their playing fields. If you're below the age of 17, you are probably too young to read this chapter and the next. **_

**Chapter Twenty Four – You didn't eat the jello.**

_**Summary: Sam needs a little TLC, who better to provide that than her General? **_

**2006**

General O'Neill quietly walked to the bed and stood behind his wife. "Sam, why don't we let them have some time with Gracie?"

Her gaze shifted quickly to his. He was right. This should be their time with their child. "Sure. Look, guys anything you need or want just asked the guard at the door. Let him know when you need us." Sam said to the others.

She reached for Grace's hand and then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "We'll be back soon, sweetie. You just don't worry. Everything will be okay." Sam smiled at the child.

As General O'Neill led Sam from the room she made eye contact with Daniel. She wished there was something she could say, but it was nothing that would ease his pain except time and for this plan to work for them all. She held his hand for a second then let go and left with her husband.

"You want something to eat or you wanna rest? I know you're tired," he asked.

"I want some jello, but can we take it to my quarters?" She knew Jack would want a snack, but she really just wanted to be where he could hold her. She thought that this was the hardest week she'd ever spent, including all the times she'd been captured. Well, maybe not all of them, she thought as she remembered a couple of the worst times. She quickly washed all that from her mind and put her arm around Jack's waist, drawing strength from him.

"Why don't you go to your quarters and I'll go get us a snack and coffee?" He offered.

"Sounds nice, I'll take a quick shower and wait for you." She leaned into kiss him. She needed to be close to him. He made all the pain in her heart less intense.

It was only fifteen minutes before Jack was at her quarters with a tray loaded down. She'd just walked out of her shower. She loved the bigger room that came with the Lt. Colonel rank. Not only did this room have a shower, but the bed was a double. The room was also big enough for a sofa and reading table.

She watched him as he placed the tray down on the table in front of the sofa and walked over to her. Taking the towel from her he finished drying her skin, softly patting her body with the soft white towel.

"Why are these towels so soft?" He asked. "They sure aren't like any I ever had here."

She giggled. "I brought them from home. I also wash them at home," she said smiling up at him. He'd managed to loosen the one she had wrapped around her body, it fell to the floor. She was standing in front of him naked as he gently rubbed and patted her skin.

"I think I'm dry." She whispered.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping…." She gently slapped his arm.

"Jack!" She giggled again. "Well, I did mean my skin."

He pulled her against the hard planes of his body, crushing her against him. He could never get enough of her. His lips came down on hers and the kiss that he intended to be gentle went straight to heat. He moved his lips over hers causing the same electric tingle in both of their bodies as it always did. Even after being married over a year ever time he kissed Sam it was like the first time, all excitement and fire forging its way from his body to hers.

He massaged her arms, running his fingers across her shoulders and down to her fingers then back up using soft sensual strokes. It was almost like slow motion compared to the fire and force of their kiss. His tongue moved from his mouth into hers the first time she let up to breathe. He gave her no time before he was deepening the kiss.

Finally the kiss broke, but he leaned his forehead on hers as he loved to do. He felt as if he would drown in those deep blue pools. They were so close, eyes locked and blazing, speaking their own silent communication, both saying how much they needed one another now.

Thoughts ran through Sam's head, 'Its funny how emotional pain seems to draw a person to the one they're closes to in such an intimate way. It's almost like saying in physical language what our heart is afraid to put into words in such situations. If we voice it, it makes it too real. That life is full of uncertainty and hurt, death and loss scares the hell out of us. We cling to the one we love, trying desperately to put out the evil that seems to cause the hurt and fill it with love. At times like this physical love is the only way we can express all we feel, because there simply are no words to voice such deep and true emotions.'

Sam knew that if it was affecting her this much when she was getting someone she'd never thought she'd have, her own daughter; then Daniel, Samantha and Jack must be breaking into pieces. She was just glad that each of them had the other and their families. Otherwise the evil and guilt of this situation just might be too much for Sam's gentle heart to bear.

Jack was right as usual, this time line stuff was the worst thing that had happened to them in their odd lives, yet it provided the one thing they wanted the most, the child of their own flesh and blood.

"Sam, you're thinking way too much." Jack had watched her eyes as they went from totally filled with desire to the look she got when she was trying to figure out a solution to a problem that was just beyond her reach. "We can't fix their pain. We just have to be thankful that they were able to leave Egypt that they could bring Gracie here. If not, one of the girls would have died. Isn't that much worse?"

"Of course. And you know I want Gracie, more than anything in the world. I just feel guilty being so happy at the expense of their pain, Jack." Tears filled her eyes.

"I know, me too. But, Sam we didn't cause this. Remember that. We're the solution." Jack always had such a simple way but he always made it make sense for her.

"I love you Jack O'Neill. Make love to me. Slow, passionate and long. I need to feel good right now."

"Oh my sweet, you feel good alright," he smirked at her as he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He stopped long enough to take off his clothes. Jack could be so fast when he wanted, and he wanted to be naked lying beside her now. Right now.

He lowered his body over hers and kissed her again. Her arms circled his neck and pulled him even harder against her body. Sam loved to feel the weight of this man over her. She'd waited one fourth of her life to have him here in this position. She intended to keep him just like this as much as possible for the rest of her life.

He caressed her breast with one hand, gently kneading it. And with the other he gently rubbed up her side and down her hip, across her stomach massaging, then softly caressing her soft tender skin, causing flames of desire to flow through her body. Fleeting thoughts that Jack could do so many things with his hands at the same time made her smile into their kiss. He raised his head and looked at her watching the laughter displayed in her eyes.

"Care to share?" He asked, smiling back.

"Just that you are so ambidextrous," she giggled.

"You mean like this?" He moved even closer to her curls, stroking gently across her lower stomach then through the curls to her hot center. His other hand he kneaded her breast even harder. Her eyes lost the laughter with each stroke of his hands and became darker and darker blue. Desire reflected back at Jack.

She attacked his lips, devouring him almost as if she couldn't get deep enough. This must be what it felt like for him to enter her deeper and deeper. A need to go inside him enveloped Sam and she pushed her tongue in and out of his mouth, hard rhythmic strokes. It gave her a sense of control, one she hadn't had in the last week. But it was causing Jack to lose it completely.

He positioned his body over her, like a heat seeking missile he rammed into her with no help from his other wise busy hands. So much for slow and gentle.

All thought left both their minds and both spoke the language only true lovers knew. It was way more than fast hard sex. It was even way more than making wild passionate love. It was a way of helping the other release all the pent up pain and anger, the feelings that somehow it was their fault that this was happening to their friends from the other reality, a way to release the pain and fill the holes with love. Their love, fast furious and needy.

With each hard fast stroke more and more tension and pain left their bodies. Never once closing their eyes or losing eye contact, their spirits locked together and eased the others soul. Each stroke brought about more and more forgiveness and more and more sensation.

It was if they were attesting to the fact that only love would heal this situation, their deep love for one another and Grace. The deeper and harder he drove into her, the deeper and harder their desperate need for the other claimed them. It hadn't been this furious or needy since their first time.

Jack watched as Sam's eyes changed from dark blue to blue black. There was only a tiny rim of blue surrounding the black in her eyes. He sensed even before he felt her begin her orgasm. Her body began to arch closer and closer to him, lifting them both off the bed. Her muscles tightened and her skin seemed to burn everywhere it touched him. Color flooded her face, neck and chest. Her inter muscles tightened to a point that was almost painful for him. He knew the minute she would scream.

He quickly kissed her, muffling her screaming his name. He continued to stroke only making it slower and softer, letting her have as much time as possible to feel this ecstasy. He loved watching Sam Carter in the throws of passion. She seemed to be able to completely lose herself in the moment. Jack had found this amazing at first, since she never was able to stop thinking in any other situation.

When she stopped moving and her body relaxed he started to push in and out hard and fast again. He knew it wouldn't take him long he'd been holding back. He felt it tear through his body, streaks of fire hot pleasure starting at his lower spine and causing his own muscles to jerk and stiffen. His rhythm became more and more off. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate.

Sam met each thrust with force of her own, flexing around him, trying to help him as he lost complete control and screamed her name. She tried to catch it in a kiss, but didn't quite manage to muffle him. 'Good thing the rooms were so well insulated,' she thought as she felt him relax over her after he filled her. She tightened her arms around him and held him tight until he came back to himself.

Sam loved this part of making love. She loved feeling him go from steel hard to soft inside her. It was as if he was giving her himself, draining himself inside her. This as much as any part of their lovemaking made her feel like they really were one. The change in his flesh from hard to soft seemed like evidence to the scientist in her. She knew it was silly or sentimental, which was unlike her. But she always felt it every time they made love. Always.

"I love you Jack O'Neill. I also love the way you know what I need and when I need it. I thought long and slow, but that was so much better right now." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, there's that, as much as I'd like to take that credit, it was all your fault. That tongue thing! Made me lose it," he chuckled as he slid to her side and pulled her tightly to him.

"Liked it did ya?" She asked giggling.

"Ya think?" He answered in his sexy smug grin that turned Sam's inside to mush. "I love you too. Sam, you didn't eat the jello."

**TBC in Chapter 25 **

**Thanks for reading! And thanks especially for your reviews. **

**Life really is short! Make someone smile today! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	25. Chapter 25

**Moebius Part II – Interlocked Lives **

**by StarnightSam**

_**Disclaimer: Looking all around, nope! Still not mine! Darn it! **_

_**If you're below the age of 17, you are probably too young to read this chapter. **_

**Chapter Twenty Five --Samantha's Guilt – Justified or Not**

_**Summary: How can Samantha overcome what she had to do? **_

**Alterian**

Ketra stayed on Earth and the other four made the trip back to Alterian without saying a word to each other until they got off the ship. Daniel told them to leave Lizzie with Ba'taha until she woke from her nap. He knew they needed some time alone together because he couldn't wait to chase away some of this pain by holding onto his wife with all his might.

Just as soon as they entered the front door, Samantha threw herself into Jack's arms. "Please, give me some time before we go after Lizzie. According to the clock, we've only been gone for thirty minutes. We have two more hours before she'll get hungry. I need you to hold me. Please," she cried, sobbing into his shirt, her hands fisted tightly on the front of his shirt. She was shaking all over. Jack was worried about her.

Jack pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm here baby, always." He kissed her lips gently and caressed her back rubbing circles trying to sooth her broken heart. They stood like that just inside the door for a long time.

"Samantha, let's lie down and rest. I really really need to hold you right now." He pleaded and his arms wrapped tighter around her. Only Jack had a way of squeezing his whole face into her neck. His breath tickled her and stirred her insides, as it always did.

She loved the way he hugged. He made her feel wanted, needed and adored and at the same time made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. Something that she'd never felt before Jack. Samantha had never been in love before. And even after being with Jack this long the feelings he stirred in her at times still frightened her. Trust had been hard for her. No one since her mother's death had been open or honest with their feelings and emotions, until Jack.

She clung to him. He was like air to her. Her need of him, especially today seemed like a life and death matter. Jack sensed her need and gently picked her up and moved as gracefully as a cat to their room. He laid her down and moved to her side, pulling her to him and gently stroking her back until he could feel her relax against him. He held her for a long time, letting she settle down, but he could 'hear' the wheels of her mind.

"It's not your fault Sammie. You have to let it go. We love Gracie. We have to do what's best for her." He knew her so well. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Jack, if I hadn't gotten so close to her, it wouldn't have hurt her so much. How will she ever understand her mother leaving her? How will she ever forgive me?" Samantha struggled to get out the words and the grief and pain was evident in her voice as well as her demeanor. Her sobs shook them both.

Jack had not felt this bad since Charlie died. He knew first hand the grief that she felt. Grief plus guilt destroyed in a hurry. He just held her and let her cry this out. No words could ease this pain, he knew from his personal experience. Losing a child was the worst life dealt. After Samantha stopped crying and sniffing, he moved to look into her eyes.

"We have to think of them both, we love them both. We're doing the right thing. We loved that little girl when she needed us the most. We will always love her, but we have Lizzie to think of too." Jack paused, but Samantha only looked at him, saying nothing. He knew she needed time to grieve as did he.

He had cut Sarah out of his grief when Charlie died and he knew just how much alike he and Samantha were when it came to being closed off to the world. He had no intention of letting her do what he'd done. Been there, done that, had the tee-shirt. It didn't work. You lost everything when you buried this kind of pain inside. Even yourself.

Besides, Gracie wasn't dead. They had worked out a schedule and would be able to see her often. Now, if he could just help Samantha through the guilt of making that choice between her two children. He knew that was the heart of her pain. She'd done what no mother should ever have to do, make a choice to give up a child to save one or both of her children.

He was just so thankful that their doubles would be raising Gracie and not some strangers. It was the same, well almost, as them raising Gracie. At least they knew them well enough to know they only wanted what was best for her and would give her that. He had watched the General and Sam; he'd seen the look of love for Gracie. The same look that he saw in Daniel's and Samantha's eyes.

And he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their doubles were deeply in love. He knew from the bottom of his heart what it meant to love Samantha Carter. He knew Gracie would be in a home filled with love. He felt good about that at least.

He knew it was too soon to make love to his wife, but it would help her to feel better, would at least relieve some of her stress. He'd started to show her how much he loved her just before Daniel had shown up at the door yesterday, which was still today here. Headache!

He intended to help her forget the rest of the world for just a few minutes anyway. Jack caressed Samantha's back softy, gently pushing his hand up under the top that stopped just at her waist. She had on a pair of jeans. He had no idea where they had come from; he had never seen her in jeans before. They fit her figure too well, especially since it had only been just a little over a week since she'd had the baby. Women in tight jeans had always turned Jack on, but to see them on his wife!

He continued making soft gentle strokes across her back and over her jean clad rear. Samantha had not gained much weight during her pregnancy, but her already full rear had spread. He knew she hated it, but he loved it. She had such a gorgeous rear, and now it was even rounder. He squeezed gently, one cheek then the other.

All he ever had to do was touch her and she was instantly aroused. If any other man had ever affected her this way, there would have been no way she'd held on to her virginity as long as she had. Jack drove her insane with need.

"Jack, you know it's too soon," she whispered. She remembered the promise he'd made to love her "in more than one way" just before they'd left for Earth.

"I know, baby. Just go with it. I promise you'll like it. Besides you need to relax. You need to felt all this love I've stored so long just waiting for you to come into my life." He smiled at her, his real smile, no smirk or smug grin. It was a real honest to goodness smile, one born of love and devotion to its designation. His Sammie.

If anyone who had ever known Jack O'Neill could have heard the way and things he said to his Sammie they wouldn't have believed it was him. So out of character for him! To think he could actually express feelings, even if they were in the heat of the moment. But his love for her had changed Jack, in a very good way.

After unsnapping her jeans, he began his caresses at the base of her spine, slipping his fingers under her jeans and stroking as softly as if she were a baby, slowly gently. Over and over. Across and down, lower and lower. Across her soft round bottom cheeks, occasionally squeezing gently or pinching slightly.

His other hand slipped under her top in the front, softly brushing the underside of her breast. Samantha's breasts were extremely tight, swollen with milk, round and large.

Jack had always loved playing with her breasts. They were so beautiful, full and round. The lobes were perfectly shaped, situated high on her tall frame they meet in the middle and stood out straight from her body, with very little droop. Her breasts were also super sensitive, a hot erroneous zone for her and even more so now that the baby was here.

Jack slid the top up and over her head, reaching behind her back and unsnapping her bra with one hand. He had always been good at that. He gave her his signature smirk. She giggled. She couldn't help her reaction to him.

"You act like a teenager, Jack."

"Ahh.. You won't be saying that in a few…" he smiled back at her.

"Then why don't you prove it." She challenged. He didn't say anything else, just lowered his head to her breast, sucking one tender nipple into his mouth.

"You really like that, don't you?" She asked as she watched from desire filled eyes. They were dilated almost to the point of blue black.

"Ya think?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes and let her body feel his tongue and teeth as he sucked and nipped, first one then the other. He spent several minutes just going from one to the other, then kissing her lips in between. His hand came up to knead the other breast, while his other hand found her zipper and eased it down.

"Wait, Jack. You can't."

"It'll be okay, Sammie. Just let me." He gazed into her eyes as she felt him tease her body. If he wasn't worried about the messiness then she wouldn't either. Right now all she could think of was how good this felt. And she needed desperately to feel good.

Between kissing her and pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth and the fast movement of his fingers, it didn't take long for her to feel the first effects of her release. Jack knew just how to make it great for her.

Samantha screamed, calling his name again and again. He slowed down, but didn't stop until she was completely still and relaxed. He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently, softly. "I love you more than life. You know that?"

"Yeah, I kinda get that." She smiled at him. After a few minutes she raised her head and lowered her lips to his. She kissed him with the same ardor that he had her. Devouring his lips and sliding her tongue through his mouth, tasting him.

Samantha pushed him back and reached for the zipper on his pants. She could feel him through the rough texture of his jeans. She pushed his jeans and boxers down then moved to take them off his legs, stopping to unlace his tennis shoes.

She kissed up his hairy hard calf. She loved the feel of his legs. Jack's legs were strong, long and manly. He could grab her with his legs and she couldn't get loose no matter how she tried.

She massaged and kneaded his flesh as he had hers. She licked his skin, enjoying the hard feel of him. Jack taste, Jack smell. Her favorite flavor in the world. She took her time repeating this until he was wiggling like a worm in hot coals. He pulled as her hair,

"Please, Sammie."

She loved to please him. He was screaming her name before long. She moved her lips from him only after he was still and quiet.

They lay together, arms and legs entwined, until Jack's breathing was back to normal. Their love and shared need to feel completely possessed by the other helped ease both their pain and guilt. Knowing that someone could love each the way that the other did, seemed to be healing in and of itself. And they did love each other. Totally. Completely.

Samantha knew at this moment that with his help she would make it through the hardest next few weeks. Weeks that they would miss Grace the most. She was always under foot, especially for Samantha.

"You know, Jack, I was thinking. We can visit Grace even more than we planned, since you've gotten so good at coming back at the exact time you want too. We can go and spend some time with her and then come back within minutes of the time we leave here. Ba'taha would only have to watch Lizzie for a few minutes." For the first time in days, Samantha's voice really had a happy tone to it.

"You wanna shower with me," she asked. "You can wash my back."

"And other parts?" He smirked at her.

"Sure, why not." She giggled. She felt much better. Jack had a way of helping her feel better about everything. She'd never believed before him that she'd ever love anyone like this. But he made her world turn. She knew she could get through any thing as long as he was with her.

**TBC in chapter 26**

**Thanks for reading! And especially to those who continue to make me smile by sending their reviews! You should see my happy dance. Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Moebius Part II Interlocked Lives**

**By StarnightSam**

**Chapter Twenty Six –Out of sadness comes great happiness**

**Epilogue**

_**Egypt **_

Daniel, Jack, Samantha and Nebul were standing by the Gateship with Katep and several others.

"Dan'yel, you look different, how is this possible. You just left a few minutes ago." Katep asked. 'If you only knew,' thought Daniel.

"Long story. Short answer. Hard to explain, but everything is okay. The time line is fixed. We're all well. Both Nebul and Ketra love their new homes. We just came back to tell you to bury the gate. Now. If for some reason we need to come back, we can use the ship's time travel without the gate." Daniel didn't try to explain all the details to Katep and the others; they'd had a hard enough time getting through the first explanation of doubles and time machines.

Jack looked at Daniel. 'Boy could that boy talk fast,' he thought, but didn't say it. Daniel had been through too much lately and he knew that Daniel didn't want to give Katep or the others a chance to question him. He had no desire to explain any of it either, but he took pity at Katep's questioning look.

"We just wanted to let you guys know everything is great, and that Ra won't be back. Just make sure you keep the gate buried, don't go digging it up for any reason." Jack added to Daniel's fast talking speech, trying to simplify things for his friends.

They all talked for a few more minutes and then the time travelers said their good byes for the last time to their friends in Egypt, loaded on the Gateship and Jack flew it through the gate.

Katep and his tribesmen had the gate buried and the cover stones on it within the week. The canopy jar holding the camera and the tablet that Daniel had inscribed were buried in Giza just waiting to be found at the right time in the future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**2009 **_

_Previously……_

_General O'Neill and Colonel Carter watched them as they walked toward the park where the cloaked Jumper was waiting. "I guess we can go to the new house now, Sam. Ketra and Gracie are waiting for us." General O'Neill said. "I feel so bad; I wanted to tell them about Gracie. I just think we could have saved her so much pain." _

"_I know Jack, but we've discussed this. You know if we change one thing, we have no idea how much the timeline will be affected." Colonel Carter commented. "We can't change this Jack. It has to play out just as it was intended." _

"_And tell me again how you know it was intended this way?" Jack kept trying. _

Sam watched the expression on Jack's face. She knew he was remembering Grace's illness with all the pain it had brought. That had been a difficult time. They'd had nearly lost Grace. It still made her stomach churn to think of those days.

But life was great for them. It had started out as bittersweet, the idea that Samantha, Jack, Daniel, and Nebul would have to give up Grace; but it hadn't been that way at all. They'd been able to visit a lot.

Grace had adjusted very well and quickly. General O'Neill and Sam loved her as much as her other parents. She was soon calling Sam, Mother and the General, Father. It was her way of distinguishing between all her parents. She soon felt she was the luckiest child that had ever been born. Who could argue? With three sets of parents who all loved her and wanted only what was best for her. Who doted on her.

"I love you so much, Jack O'Neill. I think you should take me home and ravish me from head to toe as soon as we can get Gracie to bed," she teased as she pressed her body against his.

"Sam, you think there is any reality where I don't want to ravish you?" Jack asked grinding against her body.

"I don't want to think of them, if there are," she panted into his ear.

"You think we could.. uh.. make love one more time in this house, it does go on the market tomorrow?" Jack asked with pleading lust filled eyes. After all he'd been in the room with three Sam Carter O'Neills. Who would expect him not to be completely and totally horny?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Later in **_**2009 **_

Samantha and Jack came through the Stargate alone. It was unusual for them to come without Daniel especially. But this time they had something to take care.

Retired General Jack O'Neill and General Carter-O'Neill were waiting at the end of the ramp. Sam was now the commander of the SGC. She'd been offered Atlantis, but turned it down. She had no desire to leave her family for the long periods of time between her leave. Hank Landry had taken the post at Atlantis, leaving the SGC open.

"Hey, how's everyone?" Sam asked her curiosity showing.

"Fine. Nothing's wrong." Samantha was quick to reassure her. "We have something to share with you or at least talk to you about."

"Oh?" The General said.

"Yeah, I think you might like it." Jack answered him

"Why don't we go to my lab, there'll be more privacy there." Sam offered. They followed as she and the General lead the way.

"You'd think you'd have your office where all the rest of the base commanders did?" Jack asked, looking at Sam.

"Ya think?" General O'Neill commented.

"Yes, well, I have two offices, one for base commander and my lab as always." Sam said, smiling at Jack.

"Guess where she stays most of the time?" The General asked. They all chuckled at his sarcastic remark like there was any doubt.

"That's because you seem to spend most of your time here. If Gracie's in school, Jack is here driving us all crazy." Sam teased him, her eyes twinkling at the General. "But, I have to admit, I like him here. He helps me get through some tough decision."

"She's telling a tale. She doesn't need me to help her make decisions; she just hits me upside the head with her ideas. I say stupid things and she says something like 'Jack, that's so simple but it'll work." He smiled at her. They all chuckled at their antics.

"How's Gracie?" Samantha asked. It had only been two days since Grace had visited them.

"Fine, she's just fine." The General answered. "I can't tell you how much that little girl has changed our lives." They all entered Sam's lab and the General moved two more chairs to the bench."

"Well, what's this about?" The General couldn't stand it any longer.

Jack looked at Samantha. "You should tell them Sammie, it's your idea." He could see the uncertainty on her face.

"I.. I.. uh.. I'm sorry, I may be out of line. But, I was wondering if you had thought of having another child?" Samantha had struggled to get out those words, but she knew how much Lizzie meant to her, and she wanted to be able to help Sam have this experience.

"What?! You know we can't have our own children." The General didn't appear too happy with the way the conversation was going. He didn't want Sam hurt.

"Wait, Jack, lets hear them out." Sam said. She could tell they had a reason for asking such a personal question.

"Well, I've been thinking. We know your timeline was almost the same as our Daniel's. I was thinking maybe if you went back to your past and collected viable eggs from yourself before whatever happened to your ovaries, you could carry your own baby to term. I thought at first of giving you some of my eggs, but I started thinking, we have the time machine." Samantha trailed off. No one was saying a word. Maybe she'd gone too far.

Sam was staring straight ahead. Her expression was unreadable. They all waited a few minutes and then she spoke so softly the General almost didn't hear her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She suddenly grabbed Samantha and hugged her. "Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End of 2010**

"One more push, Sam. You're there. Take a deep breath and pushhhh…." Dr. Lam said as General Samantha Carter-O'Neill was about to deliver her son.

"She never said how damn much this hurt!" Sam yelled at retired General Jack O'Neill as she pushed with all her might.

"You're doing it just right, baby. I love you. Hold on. I gotcha." Jack kept talking to Sam. He was positioned behind her, trying to keep her from breaking his fingers. She had been in labor for over twelve hours. She was tired and mean. She had called Jack everything she could think of and started on Samantha.

"I see the head, now. Sam, push hard with the next contraction." Dr Lam said.

"You just said that!" Sam screamed. "Ohh damnittt!... This hurts so damn bad….."

"He'll be worth it Sam, hang in there."

"Damn it Jack! If you say one more thing." 

"I love you." He tried. She pushed with the next contraction with all her strength, or all the strength she could muster and she felt the baby squeeze out.

"It a boy, a big boy!" Dr. Lam said. Taking care of the navel cord and handing the baby to the nurse.

"You telling me," Sam commented, but now that the pain had eased, she was smiling at the doctor.

"Are you surprised?" Dr. Lam asked the couple, now that Sam had stopped threatening Jack's life.

"I'll say." Jack said. "I was sure it was another girl."

The nurse placed the baby in his arms as soon as she suctioned the baby's mouth.

"Oh, Jack, he's beautiful. He looks like you." Sam said, happy tears pooling in her eyes.

"No, he looks like Charlie when he was born." Jack answered, a huge smile on his face and his eyes shining.

Just then Cassie and Grace peeked into the room, "We can come in?" Cassie asked. Cassie was in her last year at the University.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come on in girls; look at your new baby brother." Sam said as Jack held the baby where they could all look at him.

"Can we call him Charlie?" Cassie asked. Sam's eyes quickly found Jack's.

"I don't know, baby. Dad, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Well, why not? I'll just bet it would make Charlie's day to know his baby brother was named after him. Charles Carter O'Neill, what do you think Mom?"

Tears filled both Jack and Sam's eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. "You did good! Mom. I'm so happy."

"Jack, you think I could hold my baby?" Sam asked smiling up at him through her tears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**1711 – Alterian (Would be Earth 2011)**

Jack and Samantha were on the boat enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. Samantha was wearing one of the bikini's she'd brought back from Earth when they'd visited yesterday when they went to get Grace. Sam, Samantha and all the girls had gone shopping. Samantha liked wearing the Earth clothes.

The women here didn't wear such revealing swim ware, so she only wore the hot little suit for Jack when they were far away from the shore. He loved the tiny piece of blue material. It was the same color as her eyes. And what it did for him!

Grace, Lizzie, and Jake were playing on the front of the boat. Grace was ten, Lizzie was five, and their baby, Jacob Jonathan O'Neill, Jake for short, was two.

They'd found it was possible for the girls to stay together for three days before either had any negative response. So every other weekend they would have Grace visit them; and two days during the week they would go to Earth but now they used the Stargate.

Jack would take the cloaked time machine as close to the Gate, and go forward in time, leave the ship cloaked and hidden, and then they would go through the Gate to the SGC. He liked to make sure the time machine was activated first, he didn't want to chance the buried gate in Egypt or the ice covered gate in the Antarctic of Earth's time line in the 1700's.

It had worked out perfectly for Grace and all their families. She would stay two days and then go back to Earth the same day that she'd left. Grace didn't miss any school, nor was she away from her Earth family.

The time travelers could visit Earth whenever they wanted, especially now that Jack had stopped working at the police department and was giving fishing tours on his boat. He was his own boss again and could take as much time as he wanted off. When Daniel and his family went to Earth, Jack made sure to get them back within the same hour that they felt.

Samantha was staying at home now enjoying her family and Jack. Daniel and Nebul had another child, a son, Daniel Jr.

Teal'c had met and fallen in love with one of the locals and had moved into another unit down from them. It had been hard on him until he met her. He took it really hard that he couldn't start the Jaffa revolt before his original time line.

"Sammie, you think you could get those kids to play on the boat down stairs so I can play with their mama?" Jack smirked at her then ran his lips over hers. As soon as she opened her mouth, their tongues began to tangle. Their kiss soon became passionate.

"Maybe Grace will play that Cherry- thing game with them," he panted into her ear. Nipping, licking and kissing all around, hitting her sensitive spot over and over.

"Jack, they're gonna see us."

"Sammie it's your fault. Why'd you wear this thing," he said as he ran his fingers under the v-shaped front of the bottoms. "I'd say you wanted me to do this." His fingers plunged into her hot, wet, center.

"Ya, think?" She answered him in her sultry voice. "Grace! Don't you kids want to play the Hi-O-The Cherry-O Game? It's on the table already set up downstairs."

_**That really does fix the time line! **_

_**And it really is THE END! **_

**Author's note: There were several people on two sites that reviewed this story often. If not for them, I would never have finished this! Thanks so much for your reviews and support! Thanks to all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
